Days of Emptiness
by MysteriousMidna
Summary: Post TP. My first fic. Link is left without Midna. A more in depth look at how it affects him. Will there ever be a chance of a reunion? Read and find out! MxL, ZxOC Welcome new readers!
1. Chapter 1: Helplessness

So here's my first try at a fanfic. Most probably a short one, just to get over my nerves at publishing!

A closer look at Link directly after the Mirror Chamber 'incident.'

*-MM-*

(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Legend of Zelda. I'm just borrowing the characters to tell a little story of my own!)

* * *

Helplessness

llll

Everything went black.

The next thing I knew, my eyes opened, straining with tiredness. I seemed to be staring up at a ceiling. An elaborate ceiling. More elaborate than the sky I was expecting. I blinked, trying to regain some movement with my eyes. My brain whirred into action. From what I could dimly remember, I had been in the Mirror Chamber.

With her.

My head started to pound and my eyes tried to refocus. I was in an elaborate room, on a large bed that took up most of the space and there was also a chair in the opposite corner. On this chair I could vaguely see the outline of a person. I couldn't see who it was lying down, so I sat up to get a better look.

Big mistake.

I sat up too quickly and ended up promptly lying down again, my back hitting the soft mattress.

"Head rush," a melodic voice said, "don't try to sit up so quickly next time." I presumed this voice came from the figure on the chair, otherwise I was going mad, hearing voices. I sat up, slower this time, and regained a little more focus in my eyes.

I could see this figure was a woman, and she had long, blonde hair and a pale blue dress on. I also saw, now my eyes had regained focus completely, that this woman was wearing a small crown on her head.

"Zelda," I sighed, "what in Hyrule's name am I doing here? And what happened to Midna?"

Propping myself up against the pillows, Zelda glided over to me gracefully, and came to sit beside me. It was an act of friendship, rather than anything more, despite what the Hylians preferred to think.

Princess Zelda and the Hero, together?

It was more than they could ever wish for to protect their world. What they didn't know was that it was never to be, could never be. We were close, very close, closer than any ex-farm-boy should ever be to a princess, but nothing more.

Because of her.

Snippets of memory unexpectedly came into my head. The orange hair, the slender legs, the barely there clothes... until I was interrupted from these memories by Zelda talking.

"You know where she is, Link," murmured Zelda, with doleful eyes looking at me, that I'd never seen her with before, "she went back to Twilight." This last sentence was said with barely a whisper. I looked at Zelda, bewildered for a few moments, as to why this strong ruler was sat next to me, looking at me sadly and barely getting any audible speech out.

I watched her, watching me for a few seconds then it hit me.

"She broke the mirror," I said with a calm voice, looking straight ahead.

"Yes..." Zelda managed to get out before I repeated myself.

"She broke THE MIRROR," I said, this time sitting up and staring at my feet at the edge of the bed.

"Ye..."

"SHE BROKE THE MIRROR!" I all but roared. At this point, I was clutching Zelda's arms tightly, looking wildly into her eyes. Her doleful look turned into one of shock, and she looked apprehensive as to what I was going to do to her. Her mouth contorted as my grip held her. I leaned into her, barely a breath away from her face and repeated myself one last time:

"She broke the mirror."

llll

llll

I couldn't believe it. I had never seen him like this. I was almost awestruck at the passion I saw in his eyes, but also terrified about what he was doing to me. His grip was hard, too hard and I knew I would have bruises there later. I still had his words ringing in my ears 'she broke the mirror.'

Something to hide from the Council. They wouldn't want to hear about the Hero being a crazy person.

As quickly as he'd grabbed me, he let me go. He moved off the bed over to the chair I had started in and was still turned away from me.

"Link... are you ok?" I asked, gently, not wanting to cause the passionate anger I had with the previous words I had spoken. I looked down at my arms again and rubbed them where he had been holding me and I heard a growl which could have only have come from Link. I looked up and saw him watching me.

"Zelda, I'm sorry for hurting you," Link said through gritted teeth. His eyes were not the simple, pure blue that I knew. They were darker and full of passion and they scared me. He continued, not taking his eyes from me.

"I don't know what to feel. I don't remember anything from _that _moment until I woke up and found myself here. I don't know if I ever want to remember anything..."

His voice trailed off and he looked away from me, sinking into the chair. He put his head in his hands.

I had never seen Link depressed, hell I'd never seen him unhappy! From when I first met him he had never shown anything but a smile. Even in the midst of the adventure with Twilight, even during the battle with Ganon, his grimaces from battle-weariness were never unhappy ones, only purposeful. This Link in front of me now had lost his purpose.

And I didn't know how to help him. Me, a princess? A magical one at that and unable to help one of my subjects.

Unable to help one of my friends.

* * *

Hope you like the beginning. R&R when you have time :)


	2. Chapter 2: Companion

So here's the next chapter . I'm getting a little into the story now, so the next few chapters might come up fairly quickly!

*-MM-*

* * *

Companion

llll

Zelda had come closer. I could feel she was wary of me, because of how I had held her. I couldn't blame her.

"What am I going to DO!" I said this mainly to myself, but for some reason, instead of thinking it, I said it out loud. I wanted Zelda to hear it too. I wanted her to know exactly what was going on.

Not that she could help.

No-one could.

I still had my head in my hands yet I was feeling a warmth flow through my body. A warmth that made all the painful thoughts slowly disappear. The lonely thoughts that were running through my head, causing me to remember everything.

Causing me pain.

I opened my eyes and saw Zelda had placed a hand on my shoulder. Funny, I thought to myself, I never felt her put it there. But in that moment I was grateful for the warmth that flowed through her to me. It calmed me. I was also grateful for her silence. It was like she knew that there were no words she could say to me. There were no words that I could use myself, for that moment anyway. The dark thoughts had disappeared.

Zelda seemed to know I was about to speak, and she took her hand off me. The warmth drained from me, the painful thoughts returned, though slowed by Zelda's warmth that remained.

"Zelda," I looked up into her eyes again. They were glistening. Was Zelda crying? I forgot what I was going to say to her and focused on seeing whether she was alright, remembering the pain I had caused her.

"Zelda, what's the matter?" I asked, "Please, I never meant to hurt you."

She didn't reply immediately. She turned away to sit on the bed again, almost as if trying to get as far away from me as possible. This confirmed to me that she was crying because I hurt her.

Then she spoke.

llll

llll

He was looking at me, bewildered. But I just couldn't be near him.

"Link," I said, my heart heavy with knowledge, "Link, I know how you feel."

He seemed to look at me quizzically for a second before answering.

"How Zelda, how can you begin to understand how I feel?! Have you ever spent so much time with someone that they become a part of you? Have you ever had a part of yourself ripped out, knowing that nothing will ever replace it? That no matter how much medicine you take, the gaping hole will still be there. The ever present hole, reminding you of what you lost? No Zelda, I don't think you know how I feel. I don't think you will EVER know how I feel."

His face was red, and those eyes still full of passion. Link had never been what you would call animated, but now, passion fuelled him. Passionate anger for his loss and passionate anger at me, for daring to understand him. He didn't realise that I _did_ understand him. I understood him completely. But I needed to explain that to him.

But he had got up and was headed towards the door. I knew that now was not the time to startle him by getting up and chasing after him. I didn't want to inflame his anger any further, I didn't want any more injuries.

I let him go, hoping that he wouldn't do anything rash.

I let him go, hoping he would go home.

I prayed to the Goddesses, "Keep Link safe..."

llll

llll

I stormed through the castle to the stables. No-one stopped me. Why would they, I'm the Hero. I'm allowed in the castle.

A few people gave me funny looks as I passed them, but I didn't care. Why should I care what they think? I ignored them and carried on with my storming to find Epona.

I only presumed that she would be in the Royal Stables. I had no idea whether she'd really be there, but I took the chance that if Zelda had brought me back to the castle, she'd have sent someone to find Epona and bring her back here too.

Fortunately, my instincts were right.

I thanked Zelda in my head, only briefly as I remembered what she had said to me "Link, I know how you feel."

Did she heck?! How could anyone understand the loss and emptiness I felt inside myself right now. My head was a constant stream of thoughts, current ones, anger at Zelda, mixed up with memories of the past. In truth, I didn't want to think of any of it, but concentrated on my anger at Zelda to suppress the more unwanted thoughts from coming to the fore.

Epona seemed to sense that something was not right. She flared her nostrils as I approached and strained against her halter rope. As I reached her stable door, I reached out a hand to her muzzle, trying to calm her, but she only reared away.

Serves me right for not bringing an apple with me, I thought to myself.

But even after fetching her tack and an apple from the stable tack room, Epona was not placated. I'd gone into her stable to try and tack her up, but she wouldn't let me near her.

After about the millionth time of trying to put the saddle on her back, I gave up. At this moment, I thought about the link we'd shared when I was a wolf, when I was able to talk to her. I wished I could do that now, to scold her in a tongue she would most certainly understand. But then I suppressed this though with generic anger at the groom who was passing, and asked him to tack Epona for me.

I didn't want to think about being a wolf.

It just brought back _those_ memories again.

When the groom had finished and handed me Epona's reins, he seemed more scared of me than the horse who was now trying to rear up and pull against the reins. I grabbed them and turned towards the gate, to head out of town, to head... I didn't know where I was going to go.

Or it seems, how I was going to get there, as Epona did not seem to want to move at all. Not forward anyway, only upwards, rearing up.

I looked directly into Epona's big brown eyes and growled. A low, menacing growl that seemed to rise from within me. The groom that was still stood near us, making sure that I was happy with Epona's tack, backed away and found something else to do.

No-one it seemed, wanted to be near me, Zelda, a groom, not even my most trusted companion.

Companion... A trustworthy companion accompanying me on my adventures.

At this point I snapped. Everything I did, everyone I knew reminded me of HER! Even a horse.

I let go of Epona's reins and turned around to find what I wanted at this exact moment. A tacked horse. I leapt up onto it, not caring who it was for or why and urged it into a gallop, getting outside of the stables, leaving the castle courtyard.

I scared a number of Hylians as I rode manically past them. I just wanted to get to a town gate and out of this place as fast as possible. I needed to be free.

Or as free as I thought I could be.

I rode to the edge of town and out into the wilderness outside.

Goddesses only knew what was out there now, but I didn't care, I had to go.

* * *

So there you go! Hope you enjoyed. R&R if you have time :)


	3. Chapter 3: Too Many Memories

I'm back! I've had a bit of a week catching up with work so neglected the story a bit, shocker I know. Hopefully I'll get into some kind of regular posting pattern soon. :)

Thanks to Fox for the review and I hope you all like this next instalment!

R&R to say hello at least :)

*-MM-*

* * *

Too Many Memories

llll

I'd watched the commotion from the balcony of the room Link had been staying in. I watched as Epona wouldn't go near him, I watched as his faced turned from the pale happy face that I knew so well to a horrible red and blotchy angry face, that I decided no-one had ever seen on the Hero's face. I watched as my subjects parted to let him through on the borrowed horse, their faces turning from surprise to bewilderment.

I shook my head and sighed. I'd not known Link before the adventure, but even when I did meet him, he never seemed like the type of guy to get mad about anything, let alone get completely out of his mind angry at anyone. Plus, whenever I'd seen him with Epona, he'd always treated her as if she were another human, he was always so compassionate with her. His treatment of her just now shocked me more than the surprise of my subjects.

I knew at that moment that something would have to be done. I didn't know how I was going to help Link, but it had to be done, for his own sake and the sake of Hyrule. But he had to realise himself that he needed help. Just like someone who needs to realise they have an addiction, Link needed to realise that his addiction was Midna.

I was worried that his thoughts would boil over and he would so something rash, something so rash, that it would affect the whole kingdom. I couldn't let that happen. This Hero that had saved my kingdom from terrible evil now needed saving from himself.

llll

llll

I galloped past the guards at the Town Gate, knowing I'd turned their heads, but again not caring what anyone thought. I looked up at the sky to notice that the sun was on its way down, heading towards night.

Heading towards Twilight.

Argh, again, more thoughts of _her_ flooded my head. I urged the horse on trying to forget whatever had just tried to get into my thoughts.

Then I suddenly realised something else. Bringing the horse to a halt, I looked around at where I was. I became conscious of the fact that I'd just ridden through the East Gate into Hyrule Field. The largest part of Hyrule Field. The part of Hyrule Field where I'd fought Ganondorf.

Where I thought _she'd _died.

This was getting ridiculous now. Everywhere I went I was reminded of her. I raised my hands to the sky and roared up at it, releasing frustration, anger and sadness. This spooked the horse, which reared up and I fell off, backwards. Landing with a bump, I smiled a little. Shouting into the sky hadn't helped, but as I got up and rubbed the bruise on my backside that was now causing me pain, it took away a little of the pain I was feeling inside.

I looked around to find the horse had disappeared, 'just my luck' I thought to myself as I started to trudge through Hyrule Field to nowhere in particular. Something caught my eye as I began my mindless wander through the field. It was the ruins at the gate of the Bridge of Eldin. As I thought of the time I returned the bridge with _her_ from its resting place in Faron Woods, I realised that it was one of the earliest memories I had of _her_, transforming the bridge into tiny pieces of Twilight so _she_ could transport it back with us... I was brought back to reality from the pain in my backside again. It made me forget what I had just thought of. I raised my eyes curiously? Whenever I felt physical pain, all the emotional thoughts in my head disappeared. Was I turning into a masochist? As I approached the bridge, a quick thought flashed through my head. If I was turning into a masochist, then what would happen if I hurt myself so badly, I could never recover? The emotional pain I felt would disappear, said a voice in my head.

It took me a couple of seconds to understand the thought in my head, but as soon as I did, it made sense. I knew what I had to do.

I approached the edge of the bridge, climbing up the small step that lined each side. I took a look around, smirking as I remembered the time I fought King Bulbin here, in the jousting match, when I'd killed him by letting him fall to his doom.

My turn, I thought.

I refocused, took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

* * *

Please allow a little creative interpretation for the layout of Hyrule and other such details – I haven't played TP for a while now and despite me researching stuff on the internet I'm still a little worried that I have some facts wrong! This chapter is a bit longer than the others and I hope to continue making them longer :)


	4. Chapter 4: Chasm

Hope you liked the little bit of a cliffhanger – I think it worked but opinions and criticism are always welcome!

*-MM-*

* * *

Chasm

llll

As I closed my eyes, I let my mind wander.

I thought of all the moments I'd spent with Midna, all those moments we'd spent during the adventure of saving both the Light and Twilight worlds. I wanted to cause myself as much pain as possible before relieving myself of it forever. I could remember that impish smile, the bright blue Twili symbols that ran across her body and the Fused Shadows that she wore.

This then morphed into the vision that I'd seen reappear in this very field. The tall, elegant figure who continued to tease me with her words clouded my mind with the beauty that she possessed. Who knew that such a beautiful princess could be hidden inside the impish skin that she was forced to wear by Zant and Ganondorf? Until that moment the most beautiful person I had ever met was Zelda, but she was not a patch on Midna's true form. While Zelda was very pleasing to the eye, Midna was much more striking, with her skin tone and the Twili symbols adorning her. Not to mention what she was wearing, no hot-blooded male could ignore that!

If I was honest with myself, until that moment I'd not really thought about Midna in that way. But I knew her. I knew her personality and I knew her passion for right and wrong. And at that second, I knew I could never love another. I didn't know if she felt about me in the same way, and I'd never know if she felt about me in the same way. As much as I knew her, I was not expecting such actions from her as in the Mirror Chamber. We never got to talk about it, we never said goodbye properly...

A single tear fell from my face. It fell from my face into oblivion, into the chasm that was below the Bridge of Eldin. It reminded me of the chasm I now felt in my heart.

I was standing on the edge now, nothing between me and the drop. I took my sword belt off and placed it beside me and looked up to the sky one last time. It was definitely twilight now.

"Midna," I all but whispered.

llll

llll

I'd had word from the guards at the East Gate that Link had passed through there.

"Stupid boy," I thought to myself. That was probably the last place he should go, the Eastern field of Hyrule would hold so many memories for him. Perhaps the hurt drew him there, I don't know.

I was now sat in my own room, at my desk, looking out of my window as I watched the light fade into night. Again, I thought about how foolish Link was to disappear to god knows where at this time of night. Twilight. Again, perhaps his memories drew him to it, as I knew that the connection between the two worlds, the Light and Twilight, was strongest at twilight. I pondered this thought, while wondering where Link was, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I replied to the knock and I turned around to see who it was. I found Adalmund, the head of the Royal Guard standing in the open doorframe.

"Princess," he greeted me with a formal bow. Gesturing for him to come in, I stood up and took in one final glance of the sun before it set and plunged Hyrule into twilight darkness.

"Princess, I bring news of Sir Link." Adalmund spoke with such a deep commanding voice that I almost missed the tone. Was there a hint of sadness in there?

"Adalmund, what is the matter? What have you heard?" I answered, trying to not sound too anxious, maintaining the composure required of a princess.

"The stables had a visitor earlier, a horse arrived back in the yard."

"So Sir Link is back?" I asked, hopeful.

"Your Highness, two grooms did indeed identify it as the horse taken by Sir Link earlier today. However, it came back riderless."

"So where is Sir Link, Adalmund?"

"Your Highness, I sent a troop of guards out to Eastern Hyrule Field as that's where the watchmen reported Sir Link to have gone, but I could find no evidence of him. We searched the whole of the Eastern field and found nothing, apart from this charm."

He handed me a small bone charm, on a necklace of string. I recognised it as the charm he had attached to his sword belt when I met him in the Mirror Chamber. I didn't know what it was, but I definitely remembered seeing him leave with it earlier in the day. It was definitely something of his.

"Where did you find this Adalmund? Surely it would have given you some idea of where he had been, where he went even?"

He coughed, "erm, Your Highness, you might want to sit down for this."

"I do not want to sit down. Adalmund, tell me where you found this charm!" I commanded in my most princessey voice, one I used when telling old councillors that they did not run Hyrule, I did.

"Your Highness, we found the charm on the edge of the Bridge of Eldin. We believe that..."

But Adalmund didn't finish his sentence. His arms caught me before I hit the floor. Everything in my mind had gone blank.

"He couldn't have..."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it seems I'm making Link a bit emo-y, but it's just my idea as to how he develops. Feel free to add your own opinions too :)

Til next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Back to Earth

Another bit of a cliffhanger at the end of that chapter – so sorry about that! Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless :)

I just finished Spirit Tracks this morning (yes, I know it's not as good as TP but I don't have my Wii with me currently, so my DSi games will have to do!) so felt inspired to continue a day of LOZ-ness with another chapter.

So here it is, enjoy and R&R if you have time/comments/criticisms, thanks!

*-MM-*

* * *

Back to Earth

llll

My head was in my hands. I just couldn't comprehend what Adalmund had just said to me. He'd graciously sat me back down in my chair after my collapsing, and was still in the room, looking out of the window, watching night fall. He'd placed the charm on my desk and I looked up, to pick it up and play with it, looking at it carefully, the craftsmanship, to try and forget what was going through my head currently.

"You're telling me that he jumped?!" I suddenly spoke, causing Adalmund to look around at me, "he can't have done that, I don't believe it!" I remonstrated as I continued to play with the charm. "He was upset and angry, yes, but surely he wouldn't take his own life," I said that last bit out loud, but quieter, more to myself, trying to grasp the truth.

"I'm so sorry, Your Highness," Adalmund spoke softly, as if trying to comfort me, "but we believe he jumped. There is no trace of him, no footprints, no scent. I sent the dogs out and they could not find a trail. There is nothing more the Royal Guard can do." He said this with a degree of finality, so I could not doubt that he'd done his best.

"Adalmund," I said, breaking the silence that seemed to linger in the air, "this cannot be known in the Hyrulian domain. I want your men to go to the ravine at the bridge and search it. I do not care how long it takes for you to get down there, but we must find a body. Even.." I paused, choking away sobs, "even if Sir Link is dead, we need his body, until we have something to mourn, I will not give up hope that Sir Link is alive."

llll

llll

"Rise and shine honey," said a voice above me. I opened my eyes, squinting against the bright light that was streaming onto my face. I realised I was on a pile of blanket, which made a fairly soft bed, I thought to myself. My eyes then focused on a face, a face with arched eyebrows and coloured dots under the eyes, it moved away a little and I could see more of this person, the braided hair, tied back and the jacket, exposing much more of this person than some might wish.

"Telma," I greeted, with no kind of emotion in my voice whatsoever. I sat up and took the mug of tea that she offered me, sipping it quietly, and often. I felt a dull ache at the back of my head. "Where did that come from?" I thought to myself.

I hoped Telma wouldn't ask me questions. I should be so lucky.

"So hon, tell me, what were you doing on the Bridge of Eldin so late in the day, alone and without a horse?" Telma sat down on a chair, next to the bed. She looked inquisitively at me, as if trying to work out what I was going to say, and deciding whether to believe anything I was going to say. I sighed, and put the mug of tea down.

"First off Telma," deciding I would question her first, get the pressure off my answers, "where am I and what were you doing on the Bridge of Eldin?" Telma laughed, that hearty laugh that I'd heard regularly after frequenting her bar so often during the adventure.

"Hon, don't you recognise this place? Have you lost your memory or something?! We're in my bar." I looked around, suddenly recognising where I was, I was in the side room of the bar. The table that had once been in the middle was now pushed to the side. I'd been here so many times, both as an Ordonian, and a wolf. That last thought hurt.

"S'alright hon, you've had a knock on the head, so it's not surprising you didn't remember the place first off. And back to your other question, I was passing over the Bridge of Eldin on the way back to Hyrule. I've been away for a week or so, getting supplies of a new kind of ale that I'm planning to stock. I was rather surprised to find you there alone and in some kind of state. I thought you'd been drinking in all honesty, as you were much too close to the edge of the bridge. I tried to talk to you, tried to get you down off the edge, but you were having none of it. I had to be really careful as I was afraid you were going to fall, and in the end I just grabbed you and set you down into my trailer. You still struggled so I hit you on the head to knock you out. Sorry about that, but it had to be done, for your own safety. I then continued on to Hyrule, but covered you up. I presumed you didn't want anyone to see the 'Hero' in a state of inebriation."

I shook my head in bewilderment, then stopped, because it hurt.

"Telma, you're telling me you picked me up AND knocked me out? How on earth did you manage that?" I reached up to the back of my head and rubbed it, confused.

"Link, you may be a fighter, but in the state you were in you were too easy to deal with. You're not that heavy, there's a lot of woman here to manage your weight, plus, I can throw a punch as well as the next man. I've had lots of practice in the bar, so please don't sound too surprised, it offends me!" Telma laughed heartily, "and don't worry, I picked up your sword too."

I looked at Telma, and for the first time in a while, smiled. This woman always managed to amaze me.

"So I've answered your questions Link, now you answer mine," Telma looked at me, curiosity written all over her face again.

I sighed again, quickly thinking about what I was going to say. I decided to tell her the basics of what had happened yesterday. This woman was well known for keeping secrets and I trusted her, but I wasn't ready to give every little detail over yet.

"Telma, yesterday, I had an argument with Princess Zelda. I rode out to Hyrule Field in a haze of anger and frustration. My horse chucked me off and ran away and I ended up on the bridge." I reached out for my mug of tea to finish it off, signalling the end of my story. I could feel Telma's gaze intensify on me, but I could not look at her.

"Hon, I know you're not telling me the whole story, but I'm not going to force you to. What I'm most worried about is you. When I found you on the bridge, I was shocked. I'd never seen you like that in the bar before, and I'm sure Rusl, Auru, Shad and Ashei never saw you like that either. You've always seemed a calm young man, your bright blue eyes sparkling whenever I've seen you. Last night, your eyes were dark, clouded and a shadow of the Link I know. Link, something has hurt you badly and it runs deep within you. I'm guessing that your argument with Zelda has something to do with this, but it's not all is it?"

I stared into my mug of tea, incredulous. I couldn't believe how accurate Telma's assumptions were. I'd known her to be fairly sympathetic to everyone, including Prince Ralis who was also in a poor state when he arrived here but I didn't know that she could practically read people and almost read their minds at that.

"Link, when I found you, were you going to jump?" She asked, finally.

"Telma..." I began, but didn't know what to say to her.

"Don't worry hon, I won't talk about it anymore until you're ready and I certainly won't tell anyone I knocked you out." She gave me a wink, grinning.

I grinned back at her. I'd felt better than I had since the Mirror Chamber, though obviously I had a long way to go.

"Telma, you won't tell anyone I'm here will you? Right now I just want to be alone, and I'm not ready to go back and talk to Princess Zelda yet."

"Hon, stay as long as you like. You can have the room above the bar, as I presume you don't want to stay here, to be seen by all my customers?" Telma winked at me again.

I nodded, above the bar would be perfect. I could still listen to everything that went on down below me and it could hopefully distract me from my thoughts for a while.

"Well, I have work to do, you can move this stuff upstairs yourself? I open at 5, so you'll want to be sorted by then. And I'll give you some food to take up with you," Telma said, getting up. She looked at my face again, sympathetically. "Don't worry Link, we'll get you sorted." And with that, she left the side room to go down the cellar steps.

A sense of calm washed over me as I finished off the tea. I was safe. I was alone. And I was alive. I thought back to the previous evening, and how my mind was set on destroying myself, just to release the pain that I'd been feeling after Zelda spoke to me. The pain of Midna leaving.

Ouch, that hurt again, I thought. But I realised that it was the first time I'd really thought of her that morning. I'd skipped over thinking about her too much when searching my head for what to tell Telma.

Maybe distraction is what I need? I thought to myself. Perhaps I need to get back out into the world and do something, even if it's not going to be as exciting as defending two worlds.

"A rest first. I need a rest." It was still only 4 days since the 'incident' and I suddenly felt exhausted. I picked up the blankets and plodded heavily up the stairs to the room above the bar. No sooner had I arranged the blankets into a sleeping arrangement, I fell asleep on them, despite only having woken up half an hour ago.

"Just rest," I thought to myself before my eyes closed to sleep, "Rest and take each day as it comes."

I was determined to sort my life out. I knew that I was never going to try and jump off the Bridge of Eldin again.

* * *

Another chapter down! This one seemed to flow a little better for me, meaning it's ended up a better length :)

Hope you like and look forward to any reviews and comments you guys have to make!


	6. Chapter 6: Questions

Thanks to FidesNemo for the review. Hope everyone else is enjoying the story so far too.

Here's the next chapter – I'm hoping everything makes sense and you enjoy it!

*-MM-*

* * *

Questions

llll

It had been two days.

It had been two more days without a sign of him. Yes, the Royal Guard had made slow progress of reaching the bottom of the ravine, of course they had. It was treacherous going.

But they hadn't found him.

I was sat in my chambers, in the same chair I sat in when Adalmund came to break the news to me. The irony was not lost on Adalmund, as I heard a knock on the door and a deep voice say "Excuse me, Your Highness."

"Come in," I answered, not getting up. I didn't fancy almost fainting again in Adalmund's presence.

"Your Higness, I bring news of the Royal Guard's search of the ravine. With regret I have to inform you that although we have reached the bottom and searched both directions, we cannot find the, erm, the.." Adalmund looked uncomfortable at these words, so I stopped him from needing to say them out loud.

"I understand, Adalmund, you have not found him," I sighed. I felt relieved, as I had spent the last three days preparing myself for the worst news, but at the same time I was a little angry. If Link was not in the ravine, and they could not find him in the Eastern Field of Hyrule, where was he?

"Adalmund, I still believe Sir Link is alive. As I have told you before, until we find his body, there will be no mourning of him," I spoke calmly.

"Your Highness, what else would you like us to do? We can search the whole kingdom if it pleases you, but as I have said previously, there was no scent of Sir Link at the Bridge of Eldin. We would not be able to follow any trails or leads," Adalmund countered my unwillingness to mourn Link without any form of proof.

"Adalmund, we will now have to involve Hyrule itself. We must issue a proclamation around Hyrule and all the outlying villages that Princess Zelda seeks an immediate audience with Sir Link, and that anyone with any information about him should contact the palace immediately..."

Adalmund tried to speak but I rose my hand to stop him.

"...We do not want to cause panic among the people, of course. I believe that most Hylians think that Sir Link is on another adventure anyway, having not seen him since he destroyed Ganondorf. This is the only way we can try and find him."

"If he is alive, Your Highness," Adalmund added.

I knew Adalmund was getting rather doubtful at the idea of Link being alive somewhere, but he was the head of the Royal Guard, he had to follow my orders. I didn't understand how he could be so willing to give up the search. Then a thought dawned on me. Was I the one holding onto Link's existence? Was I the one who was unwilling to believe the fact that Link was dead?

I shook my head. No-one could make me believe that Link was dead, and I for one was not ready to believe it myself.

llll

llll

After another good night's sleep, where I had been dead to the world and had heard nothing of the noises coming from the bar, I got up and heard Telma whistling to herself downstairs. Badly, I grinned to myself. I listened for a moment longer and once I'd established that she was definitely alone, I went downstairs. I found Louise on the bar counter and gave her a little rub behind the ears. I did love that cat. I also found Telma busy cleaning the glasses behind the bar, from the previous night's service.

"Morning Link," she greeted me with the warm smile, as I stroked Louise, "sleep well?"

"Surprisingly, Telma, I did," I gave her a grin back, "despite the probable raucousness that probably went on here last night."

"Oh Link, my bar's not raucous, well not on a weeknight anyway," she gave me one of those famous winks again.

"Is there anything I can do to help, Telma?" I asked, knowing I couldn't do anything outside, so might as well make use of myself here.

"Well Link, you can start with the floor for me, sweep it and wash it. It gets darn sticky when all the beer gets spilt on it," Telma answered me, "and if it's ok with you I need to go out, I have other chores that need doing."

"Telma, that's fine with me, though how will I know it's you coming in the door, and not the postman?" I was worried about any cover being blown. I did not want to be found and recognised in Hyrule at the moment.

"Oh, you needn't worry about the postman, he's been and gone, and I'll lock up behind me. I'm the only one who has a key, so you don't need to worry about anyone coming in."

"Thanks for this Telma. I know it seems a bit silly, but I do not want to be found at the moment."

"Link, don't worry, I'm not going to go straight to the palace or anything to tell Princess Zelda you're here," she winked, " besides, I like the fact that I have you to do my cleaning for me, I don't want to get rid of that luxury anytime soon!"

I laughed and picked up the brush and started sweeping the floor. Telma picked up her bag and gave me a wink as she let herself out of the door. I heard her lock up again and sighed. Why was I so worried about being found? I thought about it as I swept the floor. Was I still angry at Zelda? A part of me was, the part that still ached for Midna. Midna! I was angry at her too. I swept harder, using it to try and dispel the anger. It didn't help. I finished sweeping and started with the mop.

Was the anger I had directed at Zelda really for Midna? But were Zelda's words the hurtful ones? She didn't know what I felt inside. I didn't know what I felt inside. The backwards and forwards motion of the mop kept singing 'Midna, Midna, Midna' in my head. My head was muddled, I couldn't think. Confusion and pain clouded everything. The mop fell, and so did I. Falling into strange waking dreams filled with monsters, the monsters of the past and the monster that sat on my heart, tearing it apart.

Telma found me slumped on the floor, the mop discarded and the floor only half washed.

"So much for an extra pair of hands," she smiled sadly to herself. She lifted me up and propped me against the bar, and then splashed water over my face. This is where I found myself when I came to again.

"Link, I thought I asked you to wash the floor, not fall asleep on it!" My eyes were cloudy as I looked up at her.

"Sorry," I all but mumbled, still groggy.

"Don't worry about it, you sit there and come back to reality while I finish this off." Telma picked up the mop and finished the floor. I watched her, eyes refocusing and embarrassed as I realised how little of the floor I had washed. I felt useless, Telma was offering me help and I couldn't even do anything to help her in return.

"All done," Telma exclaimed and put the mop away before pulling up a chair in front of me. My thoughts were racing again. As I'd watched Telma, as well as feeling embarrassed, I also felt that I was going to have to tell her more. After finding me in a state on the Bridge of Eldin, and arriving home to find me in another state, I knew she was now going to ask me more pressing and personal questions. I was mentally preparing myself for this when she spoke.

"So, Link. What the hell is wrong with you? I can't keep picking you up and dragging you everywhere every time you decide to jump of bridges and collapse." She said all this with a grin, but it seemed more strained than usual, more like she was trying to be light-hearted, when in fact, she was really worried about me.

"Oh, and by the way, Princess Zelda wants a word with you."

"What?" I shot to my feet, suddenly angry at her. She _had_ gone to the castle...

"No, wait a minute Link. Sit down. You're jumping to conclusions. She is not here." I sat back down again.

"So how do you know she wants to talk to me?" I asked, confused, but I sat back down against the bar. I knew she was good at reading minds, but surely that only came from looking at people first. Surely she couldn't read Zelda's mind, all the way in the castle?

"Princess Zelda has released a proclamation, stating that she would like an 'immediate audience' with you," Telma handed me a leaflet. "The news is going round Hyrule and all the surrounding villages," she finished.

I looked at the leaflet. It was strange to see the title of 'Sir Link' used, I was never happy with it...

But why had she released this? Did she want to speak to me _that_ badly? I knew one thing; I wasn't ready to talk to her.

"Telma, I can't go and see her. Not yet anyway."

"Link, why ever not? The Princess only releases these things when they are urgent, I really think you should...."

"Telma," I said tersely, "Zelda hurt me. Until I am ready to talk to her again, I will not be answering this, this thing," I scrunched the leaflet up and threw it to the floor.

"How did she hurt you, Link?" Telma asked tentatively. I knew this was coming.

"It's a personal matter, Telma. I really don't want to talk about it." I put my head in my hands, trying to block out any more of Telma's questions. It didn't work, I knew she would have more.

"So, Zelda hurt you and it's personal," Telma muttered to herself, mulling over ideas in her head out loud. I was not prepared for what she said next.

"Link, I'm sorry for asking, but do you love Princess Zelda?"

The words stabbed me. I let go of my head and stared at Telma, incredulously. She stared back, not averting her gaze from me. She was staring back at me, as if trying to force an answer from me.

"Telma," I said, slowly, carefully controlling my voice and the anger in my heart, "That has nothing to do with why I do not want to go and see the princess. I do not love Princess Zelda."

Telma continued to stare at me, then suddenly dropped her gaze to the floor. "I win," I thought to myself.

"Link," Telma spoke to the floor, "Link, you may not love the princess, but I am sure the problem you have is something to do with love, I sense it. I am also sure that you must go and see the princess as soon as possible. But now, you must go upstairs. It is nearly 5 and I must open the bar. I will make gentle enquires with the guards that frequent the bar about this," she picked up the leaflet I had scrunched up, "and I will let you know of anything I find out. But now, upstairs with you." She looked up at me at this point, with a faint smile, that last sentence used to try and lift the tension.

But I was still angry at her. How dare she ask me such personal questions, and get it so wrong.

But also so right. She knew my pain was caused by love. Or the lack of it, I thought to myself grimly.

I picked myself up off the floor and headed upstairs. Telma did not watch me climb them, instead heading over to the bar door to unlock.

I knew I wouldn't sleep, but I settled down in a comfortable position to listen to the voices downstairs. I knew that tonight I could possibly get some answers about Zelda's proclamations. I heard Telma's voice, she was talking to a man and she was laughing. but the laugh wasn't as hearty as usual. I remembered her eyes when I said I wasn't in love with Zelda, I remembered her voice when she said that she thought the problem was to do with love. Was my hurt upsetting her? This thought chilled me.

"Midna, what have you done to me?"

* * *

And there's chapter 6!

R&R when you have time - I always look forward to hearing from new and current readers about what you think!


	7. Chapter 7: Betrayal

So here we all are again, back for another chapter! I've finally planned where this story is going to go, so know exactly what events and stuff I want to hit – it's just how I'm going to get there I haven't quite worked out yet!

Hope you enjoy this chapter and R&R if you have time!

*-MM-*

* * *

Betrayal

llll

The next morning, I awoke and headed down to the bar. I'd listened from upstairs and heard no noises. Strange, as Telma was usually up and about at this time. When I got downstairs, I found a note on the bar:

_Gone out for a couple of hours, T._

A couple of hours? 'I could get on with cleaning the floor again and actually complete it this time,' I thought, and headed over to where the brush was kept. As I swept, I thought about the conversation Telma and I had had the previous night. Maybe I had been too harsh on her. Telma was a good friend after all, and was only concerned about my welfare. My attitude to all my friends since Midna left had been terrible, I hadn't even been back to Ordon yet.

I resolved to apologise to Telma as soon as I saw her again and decided I would visit Ordon soon, but I had to sort out things with Zelda first and I still wasn't ready for that.

Louise had appeared and sat on the bar, watching me as I switched from the brush to the mop. This time, I blocked out any thoughts of Midna, and eventually finished the floor.

"So Louise, did I do a good job," I said to the cat, while putting the cleaning stuff away. 'At least I can prove to Telma I am useful, and not just a fainting idiot,' I thought. And as if on cue, I heard the door unlocking.

llll

llll

I didn't want to do this, I felt guilty just thinking about it. But I had to. Something was wrong and it needed to be sorted out. I knew who I had to go and see. I walked up to the short and stocky guard at the gate. His name was Devlin, a frequent visitor to the bar.

"Morning Telma," he greeted me with a friendly smile, only making me feel more uneasy about what I was about to do, "You here to see the Princess? 'coz orders are she won't see no-one unless they're on urgent business."

"Well, aren't I lucky then," I answered, "I have come on urgent business. Do you think I could get an audience with her?"

"Depends what the urgent business is," he replied, guffawing. I held up the leaflet asking for the whereabouts of Link.

"This," I said, "I have news of Sir Link. Do you think that's urgent enough?"

"CAPTAIN," Devlin shouted and a tall man with a handlebar moustache appeared out of a small side room and strode over to us. I had to stifle a giggle at how ridiculous he looked, but knew that wouldn't help me get into the castle.

"Private, what is it?" the Captain asked, clearly annoyed at being interrupted from whatever he was doing.

"Telma is here to see the Princess, sir, and well, she apparently has news of Sir Link." He thrust the leaflet into the Captain's face, eager to please, but comical at the same time, bless him.

"News of Sir Link, eh?" the Captain pondered, "What news is this?"

"I beg your pardon Captain, but I think that information is for Princess Zelda's ears only. I need to see her," I replied, standing my ground. Zelda was the one who had asked for the information, not this buffoon, so she was going to be the one to get it.

"I will have to send word to the castle directly, as to whether the Princess will accept an audience. Please wait here in the meantime," the Captain gestured to nowhere in particular. He went back inside his little room and reappeared shortly afterwards with a small envelope.

"Devlin, I am going to the castle, you are in charge for the time being. Let no-one through." With that he disappeared through the gate.

About half an hour later, Devlin and I heard the gate re-open. The Captain appeared and behind him came a huge man.

"Miss Telma, this is Adalmund," the Captain introduced, "he is the head of the Royal Guard and will escort you to see the Princess."

"Thank you Captain," I said as cheerily as possible, considering he left me standing around for half an hour. "See you around soon, Devlin," I added as I followed this huge man, Adalmund, through the gate, up to the castle to greet the Princess.

llll

llll

I wasn't sure what to expect. I knew that the woman with the information was the proprietor of the bar in Hyrule, and that was it. I knew that most of the guards knew her, as they were frequent patrons and only ever spoke highly of her, but what was she like?

It wasn't long after I'd sent Adalmund back with the Captain that I heard a knock on my door. I had decided to hold the meeting in my chambers, for more privacy. If she had information about Link, I didn't want the whole court and council to hear it. I needed to know first.

I'd arranged the desk so that it was in the middle of the room, and a chair either side. I didn't want to look like I was holding an interrogation, but if she had news of Link, I had to get it out of her.

"Your Highness, I bring a Miss Telma, who requires an audience with you," Adalmund's deep, resounding voice came through the door.

"Send her in," came my reply, as I straightened the crown on my head before standing behind the desk.

"Welcome, Miss Telma," I greeted, as the woman came through the door, after pausing to curtsey to me . I offered her a seat and she nodded her head in acknowledgement. She was a robust woman, clearly experienced, but I found her very striking and ever so much alive. No wonder the guards frequented the bar I also thought, as I noticed her décolletage.

"Adalmund, thank you, you may leave us." He politely declined his head and exited the room. I sat down behind the desk and looked at Telma.

"So, I am told you have information about Sir Link. What can you tell me?"

llll

llll

Sitting across from the Princess now made me nervous. Was I really doing the right thing? Would Link hate me for doing this? But sense prevailed. He was in distress and needed to be sorted out. Princess Zelda wanted to know where he was and I was going to tell her. I knew she would have his best interests at heart. I took a deep breath and began to answer the Princess's question.

"Your Highness, I've seen Link..." but I didn't get any further before she interrupted me.

"He's alive?" The Princess asked, fairly loudly. She was grabbing onto the desk for support. "You've really seen him? Oh, thank the Goddesses. Where is he?" She looked fervently at me at this point, as if begging me to tell her.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" I enquired. It was odd, she had begun to hyperventilate and I knew I had to do something about this. I got up and went round to help her.

"Your Highness, please, lean forward and breathe deeply and slowly. You need to calm down." The Princess just nodded and did what I told her. Adalmund burst in at this point. He seemed to have heard the Princess's shouts and went round to the other side of her. We both breathed slowly and deeply, so Zelda could copy us. About 10 minutes later, she seemed recovered enough to speak again.

"Thank you Miss Telma, for you help."

"Please, Your Highness, just call me Telma," I replied. I'd never liked being formally addressed anyway.

"In that case you can address me as Zelda," the Princess replied, to my surprise. "Adalmund, you may leave us again, I will be alright now."

"Your Highness, are you sure? You want me to call the court doctor?"

"No, Adalmund, I will be fine. It was shock. If it happens again, you may call the court doctor, but for now, please leave us again." The Princess regained her composure and sat upright again. Adalmund left and I returned to my seat.

"Telma, I am so sorry for that display. But for the most part of a week I have been trying to fight off visions of Link dead. Before you tell me more of what you know, I would like to fill you in on what happened. A few days ago, Link left the castle in a fit of anger. He and I had had a row and left the castle on a horse."I interrupted her here:

"Was it Epona, Your High... erm, Zelda? He is very attached to that horse."

"No, it wasn't Epona. She's safe in the castle stables. Can I enquire as to how you know so much about Link?" The Princess did look a little shocked when I mentioned Epona's name.

"Link and I crossed paths many times, Zelda. He was regularly in my bar, on his quest. I got to know him fairly well during that time." She looked intrigued, but not surprised.

"Well," Zelda continued, "from what the guards have managed to piece together, he rode out of the East Gate into Hyrule Field. The horse he rode then appeared in the castle without a rider and I sent the guard to look for him. They followed his trail to the Bridge of Eldin, where it disappeared. So you can see, I have been a mass of worry this past week or so. I sent the guards to the bottom of the ravine, hoping to find his body at least, if he had jumped, but to no avail. They found nothing and it was as if he'd vanished off the face of the earth." Zelda finished with a sigh, clearly the re-telling of the story affected her. Hopefully, with my news, she would stop worrying for the time being.

"Well, Zelda, as I said, I have seen Link. I also know exactly where he is. Before I tell you, however, I want to know what you want from him? He seemed in quite a state and I am worried about him, as I believe you have been too."

"Telma, all I want to know at this minute, is that he is safe. Everything else can wait until he is ready." Zelda looked downcast at this, as if expecting him to still be in a state.

"Link was at the Bridge of Eldin. I was passing across when I saw him, standing on the edge. I called to him, but he didn't answer, he didn't even turn around. In all honesty, he looked mad, I'd never seen his eyes so dark before. I was afraid that he was going to jump so grabbed him and put him in my trailer. I had to knock him out to get him to stop struggling. I then rode into Hyrule, with him hidden under a blanket. I took him to my bar, and that's where he is now." I didn't know what to expect next, I didn't know how Zelda would react to my beating of the 'Hero.'

"Telma, you've no idea how glad I am to hear that he is safe. Has he said much to you? And why hasn't he come to see me?"

"He has said some things, and I have asked him questions, but he is fairly cagey with his answers. I'd established that the two of you had had an argument, but I guessed wrong as to the reason and we ended up fighting. As to visiting you, he states that he does not want to and that he is not ready to." I recalled the fight from the previous evening, sighing.

Zelda sat quietly for a few minutes, as if digesting everything I had just told her, and then came out with another question.

"Can I ask what reason you guessed his madness stemmed from?" I was afraid of this question, as I didn't want to cause any more offence than I already had with Link.

"Zelda, I hope you are not offended by what I am about to say, I will explain myself first. I have a talent for feeling people's emotions when I look at them, and Link's emotions portrayed a broken heart. After hearing that the two of you had had an argument, I believed Link's distress to come from being in love with you. I was wrong, but I maintain that whatever he is feeling, it's about love." I shivered as I remembered Link's angry eyes.

"Telma," the Princess replied, "I am far from offended at this statement. It is an obvious conclusion. But Link and I are not made for each other. He has another and you are quite right about his broken heart. It was what we argued about. He didn't believe that I understood how he felt, but I do." Zelda looked more animated now.

"But where do we go from here?" I asked, hesitantly. I knew that Link would not like my being here, but my instincts had been right, Zelda needed to know.

"I can't imagine Link is happy at being couped up in your bar all day, Telma. He is an active soul and I think we need to get him involved in something. Until I can work out a way of sorting out this mess, we need to keep him occupied."

"I agree. I've got him cleaning my floors at the moment, but I can tell he's not enjoying it, he fainted the first time he did it!" I joked. "But I know now that his faint was not out of boredom."

"I want to send him to his home, in Ordon," Zelda said. "I received a message from the Mayor there, as he heard my proclamation and had also been worried about Link. He hasn't been home since finishing his quest. I want him to go back to his old job, with his old group of friends to hopefully lead more of a normal life again."

"Zelda, you mentioned that he had another. The one who broke his heart? Where is she? Surely if we get her to come to Link, we can sort this whole thing out?" I was surprised at myself for not asking this question earlier, as it was the obvious one.

"If only it were that easy, Telma. Link travelled with a companion throughout his quest. Her name is Midna. You would not have seen her as she hid in the shadows. She is from the Twilight world, the world that consumed our own for a time. When their quest was finished, she sealed the link between the worlds, completely surprising both myself and Link. He was not ready for her to go, as he had not expressed his feelings to her. I have a feeling she felt the same way, but felt that this way was better for the both of them. We have both seen Link and know now that this cannot be true." Zelda paused, she seemed to be getting tired from all this story-telling. I understood that, I was getting tired, and a little confused at trying to take it all in. She continued.

"I want to find a way to bring them together again, but that will take time, and I don't want Link to know. So it is better that he returns home, away from Hyrule to forget for a while. And when I find the answer, hopefully we can sort him out." Zelda seemed to have everything planned. I was taken aback about the idea of Link travelling with a companion; I'd only ever seen him alone, or with Epona.

"Zelda, this is all very hard to take in," I replied, "loves from another world, no wonder Link is as crazy as he is at the moment!"

"I understand Telma, I don't need to say this to you, but this needs to be kept a secret. I have told you it all, because you are his friend too and need to know. You have also seen what a state our once fine hero is in."

"But what about the people in his home village, what will you tell them?" I asked, because they were going to guess that something was up.

"I hate to lie to the Ordonians, but I will just tell them that the quest has really taken it out of Link. That he needs time and space to recover, and the best place for that is at home, in Ordon. I know he has many friends there, who will look after him. He will be alright. But now, we must set this all in motion. I will worry less once he is there, which means I can concentrate on finding out a way to reach Midna." I could see where Zelda was coming from. Taking Link away from Hyrule would give him space to think, and people to look after him.

"So when do you want to see him?" I asked. I knew that this was going to be inevitable, but I didn't know how Zelda wanted to do it. She gave me the answer soon afterwards.

"I want to come and see him at the bar. I won't bring any guards, as that will signal to him that I will force him to do something. I want him to go to Ordon, but make the decision by himself. Can we go to your bar now?" I wasn't sure about this, but remembered the note I'd left Link, I'd have to get back to the bar soon anyway, otherwise he would think something was up. Indeed, it was going to be when I walked in with Zelda.

"Ok, we can go now, but I want it in writing that I am not responsible for any violent actions that may happen," I added, jokingly. Zelda laughed.

"Of course. Please give me a few minutes to summarize things with Adalmund, he will not like me going to town without him, but I deem it to be necessary. I will wear a cloak to disguise myself."

A few minutes later, Zelda was ready and we set out for my bar. I was anxious about Link, how he was going to take my betrayal. But I knew that it had been for his own good and he would thank me for it one day.

"Here were are," I said to Zelda as I turned the key in the lock, ready for whatever emotion awaited us on the other side of the door.

* * *

Wow, longest chapter I've written so far and I hope it made sense.

Again I exerted artistic licence with the castle and stuff, but I hope it reads ok. Review and let me know if you can! :)


	8. Chapter 8: Telepathy

So here's the next chapter! Hope you're enjoying the story so far – a review just to say you are would be really nice, and encouraging for me that someone other than me is enjoying the story too! Thanks!

*-MM-*

* * *

Telepathy

llll

I was ready with my 'Morning Telma!' greeting as I saw the door open. I was eager to find out from her whether she'd heard anything from the guards who were in the bar the last night.

In walked Telma, who looked kind of sad to me. Was the atmosphere going to be strange between us after our spat the previous evening? I didn't get time to think about that thought any longer, as I noticed another figure following Telma into the bar. What was Telma doing? She knew I didn't want anyone to see me. I thought about quickly bolting upstairs, but knew they had already seen me, so there was no point. This visitor had a hood over their head and face, so I couldn't see who it was anyway. Perhaps it was some mysterious person from out of town who Telma had dealings with? It wouldn't matter so much if they saw me then, they wouldn't know me. Telma walked towards me and the figure followed closely behind. I watched them, and they stopped a little way in front of me. Their arms went to the hood and gently pulled it back, revealing the face underneath.

"WHAT?!" was all I managed before Telma's arms were around me, one over my mouth to stop me from shouting out again.

"Link, honey," I heard behind my ear, "you don't want to struggle, or shout out like that again. I don't want any attention drawn to my bar during the day, thank you very much. Zelda is here in secret too, y'know."

"Link," Zelda added, "we need to talk. Please stop struggling against Telma, she's only trying to help."

I stopped my efforts at trying to get free from Telma. She felt me cease fighting against her and took her arms away from me. I took in a deep breath, and looked Zelda in the eyes.

"What do we need to talk about, Zelda?" I said, flatly.

"I want to talk about your health, Link. Galloping off to try and jump off the Bridge of Eldin..." I tried to interrupt her but she carried on, "yes, I know what happened in regards to that, Telma told me what she saw." I was embarrassed by this. I didn't want Zelda to think I'd wanted to take my own life.

"Link, I want to say something to you and this time, I don't want you to run off. Will you promise me this?" Before I had the chance to answer, Telma had headed towards the door, locked it, then stood in front of it, like a guard.

"It seems I have no choice," I answered, sinking into a chair, "say what you have to say." Zelda glided over and knelt in front of me. She put her hands on mine and I felt that warmth I had felt in her chambers. I reacted by turning my hands over, so we were now holding hands. Zelda noticed this and she began to speak.

"Link, do you feel the warmth?" she asked. I nodded, again welcoming the calming effect that her touch had on me. "This warmth, Link, it is caused by the Triforce of Wisdom. A power granted by the Goddesses themselves. It gives me the ability to calm, to heal someone and also the power of telepathy, when I touch then." She paused, as she let me digest the information.

"So what you're saying is you can read minds? And the warmth that I'm feeling is you calming me?" I asked, surprised.

"Link, that is exactly that I am saying. The Triforce allows me to do this, and, because you hold the Triforce of Wisdom yourself, it is much easier for me to use my telepathy on you, it is stronger. That is why I said what I did in my chambers. That is why I had to move away from you. The hurt and the pain you feel from the loss of Midna was too much for me." I couldn't believe what I had just heard, but it made sense. What was worse, was that Zelda was crying again, and again, it was my fault.

"Zelda, I am sorry for not listening to you in your chambers. All this could have been avoided if I had." I lifted a hand to her face, to wipe away her tears. "I am truly hurt by what Midna did. I loved her, I still love her and the pain I felt transferred into anger. I am appalled at myself for being angry at you. How can I make it up to you?" My hand was on her face and she looked up at me.

"Link, what I want you to do is return to Ordon. You spent little of your adventure there so it will not give you as many memories of Midna as other parts of Hyrule. Also, Mayor Bo has sent me a message, concerned about you. They are all concerned about you. They have not seen you since the end of your quest. Take your old job up again, yes, I can see in your eyes that it's not the most exciting prospect after what you've been through, but I think it will help you. Will you do this for me Link?"

She let go of the hand she was holding. The warmth left me, but only gradually. Perhaps the length of time we'd been touching had lessened the retreat of this calming influence? I continued to watch her, watching me, waiting for my reply. I was doubtful of Zelda's idea. Although I loved Ordon, and all its residents dearly, they would not be able to comprehend what I had been through. And the questions that would await my arrival... It wasn't worth thinking too much about.

"But all my old friends will have questions," I stated, "Ones that I probably won't want to answer. How do I get around that?"

"I will send a message to Mayor Bo. He will be told that you have experienced hardships during your adventure and you do not want to be asked questions about what happened. If and when you do wish to talk about it, I am sure the Ordonians will not mind." Zelda seemed to have everything covered for me. We sat there, looking at each other for a few more minutes.

"So?" Zelda asked.

"I have to say yes, don't I?" I smirked. "Even if I didn't owe you anything, you would have somehow guilt tripped me into it anyway."

"Link, I would never have guilt tripped you, or forced you to do anything you didn't want to. I want you to go for yourself. To rest, recuperate and think a little less about Midna."

"You do know that I will never be able to forget about her, right?" I said, suddenly overcome with the realisation myself.

"I know that, Link. But you understand why I am asking you to do this?" A few seconds after this, I nodded, and replied.

"Yes, I'll go." I answered. Zelda smiled at me, for the first time since... well, I couldn't remember the last time Zelda smiled. Telma, who had been stood by the door, trying not to listen, suddenly interrupted us.

"Zelda, I'm sorry but I must ready my bar for opening. I am sure you don't want to be seen here, so I would suggest that leaving soon would be a good idea. Not that I want to get rid of you or anything, you understand?" Zelda laughed.

"Of course, Telma. I wouldn't want to get in your way. Link, would you prefer to stay here again tonight? I can offer you a bed in the castle if you wish instead? I will send an urgent message to Mayor Bo tonight, so that you can leave for Ordon in the morning." Zelda seemed to want me out of Hyrule as soon as possible. But I couldn't resist. I said I would go and go I would.

"Telma," I said, turning to face her, " If you don't mind, I will go to the castle tonight. I want to see Epona before I set off tomorrow. I have to make friends with her again. We also had a falling out. Is that ok?"

"Gee, honey," Telma replied, "that's no problem. I know you are very fond of that horse. Rest up nice in the castle and I hope your trip to Ordon is worthwhile for you. All I ask is just come back and see me now and again?" She smiled at me, and I smiled back. I got up, to shake her hand in thanks, but Telma's large arms enveloped me in a hug instead.

"Uh, Telma, I can't breathe," I wheezed out.

"Oh, sorry hon," Telma chuckled, adding, "you be good now, understand?" as she winked at me. This time, Zelda joined in the chuckling, and I smiled. These women were my friends and wanted the best from me, they wanted me to be safe. I couldn't deny them that any longer.

"Well," Zelda said, as she put on a serious face again, "we'd best be going. Thank you again for your hospitality Telma," and she pulled her hood over her head and swept out of the bar, with me in tow.

llll

llll

I was so glad that Link finally understood what I knew. I was also pleased that he was going to spend the night in the castle, where I could keep an eye on him. We managed to get back to the castle, without any hassle. The night was beginning to close in and the streets were emptying of the usual hustle and bustle, giving myself and Link an easy journey back to the castle. Once through the castle gate itself, headed towards the stables, as Link wanted to see Epona. I sensed him get anxious as we rounded the wall to the stables. Not surprising, as last time the two had met, Epona had freaked out at Link's demeanour. I had gone to see her the day afterwards. I didn't know if it would, but was pleasantly surprised when the Triforce granted me the telepathy to speak to Epona, though maybe it was just because she was Link's horse. I knew that she would be worried, so I had calmed her as best I could. I was hoping that this reunion would be a happy one, and would help on the road to lifting Link's spirits.

We drifted over to the box Epona was in and I held back a little. I didn't want to intrude. The mare didn't have her head out of the box, so I couldn't see her, and she couldn't see Link until he was at her stable door. I watched as Link rested his arms on the half door, gazing into the box. I saw him reach one hand out and a muzzle appeared. I heard Link chuckle and saw him move a hand over to the bolt which was locking the door. No sooner had he unlocked and opened the door, was Epona trotting around the stable yard, circling Link, making him laugh. I could sense she was playing with him, to get him back for his treatment of her, but in the end, I watched as she approached him, and, meeting her, Link threw his arms around her neck. I have never heard a horse whinny so loudly, in what I can only presume was happiness.

"So I guess she's forgiven you then?" I asked as I moved closer to the pair. I raised a hand up as I approached, to hold it on her muzzle, silently thanking her for being so kind to Link. I could sense her feelings, "I missed him and would always forgive him," they said.

"I guess so," Link finally replied. "I don't deserve such a loyal animal, but I'm very glad I've got her." Link was now smiling. An almost beatific smile, that had not passed his face for a long time. I thought to myself the only smile that could beat the one he was wearing now, would be the one he would wear when he saw Midna again. If he saw Midna again. That was down to me now. I knew that I had to try, but after I had got him out of the way, in Ordon.

"Link, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and write that message to Mayor Bo. You can stay in the room you were before..." I'd barely finished my sentence when he replied.

"Zelda, I'd prefer it if I stayed in the stable with Epona, if you don't mind?" I thought about arguing against him, but knew it would be pointless. He wanted to stay with his mare, to re-establish their bond, and who was I to stop him.

"Ok, ok," I smiled at him, "stay with Epona. Just please come in for breakfast in the morning before you set off?"

"Of course I will," he replied, still smiling. I drifted off to the castle, to my chambers, so I could write the letter to Mayor Bo, and reflect on the day that had just happened. I watched from my balcony as Link and Epona settled down in the stable to sleep. I felt that while Link was finally beginning to calm down, there was still a long way to go, including the work that I had to start soon, to contact and get to Midna.

* * *

Hope this chapter reads ok, I had a lot of trouble writing it! Hope the conversations between all the characters flow correctly. I welcome comments and suggestions if they don't!

I don't know when I can post again, as I'm on holiday for a couple of weeks, so I hope this chapter keeps you interested until I can post the next one!

Thanks all :)


	9. Chapter 9: Farewell

Hi everyone! I hope there are some people left after my work/holiday hiatus! I'm sorry for leaving it so long, but you know how things get every now and again! Fear not, for I am back for a while now and busy writing further chapters!

This one is unfortunately a bit shorter than usual, but it's just me trying to get back into the swing of things, after such a long break.

See you all next time and, enjoy!

*-MM-*

* * *

Farewell

llll

The next morning I awoke feeling fresh, despite spending the night in the stables. During the quest, I had often slept against Epona, for warmth and safety. It was good to feel something I'd been used to for so long, despite the fact that someone was still missing from my perfect picture of remembrance. Epona rose when she saw I had got up and nuzzled me as I unbolted the stable. It was such a comfort to be around her.

"Not long now, girl," I said to her softly, "we'll set off for Ordon soon." I was a little nervous at the idea of heading home, but I did need to visit Ordon again, and maybe Zelda was right, perhaps there, with fewer memories of Midna to surround me, I would feel less pain from the loss. I left the stables and headed up to the castle, to breakfast with Zelda.

The guards directed me to her chambers and when I had knocked at the door, I was surprised to hear her say 'come in.' I hadn't expected her to be up already, but there she was.

"Sleep well?" was the first thing I heard as I opened the door. Zelda was sat at her desk, eating some fruit and she offered me the chair opposite her. I obliged and took an apple.

"You know what?" I replied, taking a bite out of the apple, talking with my mouth full, "it was the best nights' sleep I've had in a long time."

"I'm glad of that," Zelda said. "Are you ready to head for Ordon today? I received a reply from Mayor Bo just 20 minutes ago. He is extremely happy to hear that you are returning home."

"How did you get the reply so quickly?!" I asked, truly surprised that Zelda had written a letter, sent it to Ordon and got a reply within 12 hours.

"It pays to be a princess with 'urgent' business," she said, smiling at me. "Besides, I have a very good and trusted messenger, in the form of Adalmund, head of the Royal Guard." A knock came from the door as soon as Zelda had finished this sentence. "Come in," she said to it. A tall, and I would presume handsome, man entered the room. I recognized him to be Adalmund, as I had met him once before.

"Good morning Sir Link," he said, bowing at me.

"Adalmund, please, don't bow to me, or call me Sir, it's just Link, ok?" I hated all this pomp that surrounded me. I was just Link. "Thank you for taking the message to Ordon," I continued, "I am truly grateful for that."

"Anything for the Hero," Adalmund replied. I shuddered. I reiterated the point: "Please, just call me Link, nothing else." Adalmund nodded and that would have to do for now. I finished my apple. I saw Zelda gesture to plates of meat and cheese, and bread, but I didn't want anything else. I felt raring to go, to go back to my old village and see everyone. I hadn't felt this excited for a while and it was a pleasant feeling.

"No thanks Zelda," I said to the plates of food in front of me, "I'm really ready to go back to Ordon now and the sooner the better. Thanks for breakfast"

llll

llll

I was so grateful that Link seemed to be raring to head back to Ordon. He seemed to realise that a break would be good for him and I was glad that I would have space to research Twilight.

"Link," I said, "I bid you farewell then. I hope your ride to Ordon is a pleasant one. Please, will you just do me one thing? Send me a message when you get there, so I know you're safe?" I asked. I knew this was quite motherly but after what Link had been through, I just had to keep him safe now. He didn't seem to mind though.

"Of course I will, Zelda. I'll update you with news of the village every now and again, and come back to visit too, if you'll have me?" he asked with a cheeky grin. I watched as he downed a glass of juice and headed out of the door.

I rose to watch him saddle Epona in the stable yard. I smiled as I saw him smile, and Epona whinny. It was so relieving to see him like this again, like Link should be, not the almost monster I'd watched in the yard previously. I knew he still wasn't whole. The gap that Midna had left was still visible when you watched him closely, but only I did that. But I knew I was going to rectify that somehow. I watched as Link turned around, and saw me in the window. He raised his arm in acknowledgment and farewell and I waved back.

Then he was gone. Galloping back to Ordon. Galloping back to comforting faces. My real work at getting Link back could now begin.

* * *

So there's the next chapter! As I said before, it's short, but, hopefully now I'm back in the swing of things and they'll be longer again soon!


	10. Interlude: Returning

Thanks to everyone who's added this story to their favourites list so far. I would have got in touch to thank you personally, but for some reason I can't access some profiles, as they cause Firefox to crash... Anyways, my thanks go to you, and if you're enjoying the story (or not!) let me know by leaving me a short review, I'd really appreciate it!

So, back to business!

*-MM-*

* * *

Returning

llll

_Link got to Ordon before nightfall. He stopped off briefly in Kakariko village to visit Renado and Ludo to see how they were. Ludo had grown a few inches taller and had begun learning about being a shaman, as she wanted to follow in her father's footsteps. Link smiled at this, remembering when she looked after Prince Ralis, as he knew she would make a fine shaman. Ludo also told him that she now visited Ordon regularly on horseback, so she could visit the children there. She took Link outside to show him her horse, Hygeia, whom her father gave to her. She was a beautiful palomino mare who whinnied when she saw Link, perhaps she could sense he was a strong horseman?_

_Renado also explained to Link that new villagers had moved into Kakariko, mostly due to the fact that they wanted to visit the original Malo Mart, but after that they decided that Kakariko was a lovely place to live, especially with the hot springs, and not too far from Hyrule, so they decided to settle down there._

_Shortly afterwards, Link said his goodbyes, promising to return soon and left for Ordon. Epona galloped happily along the route back home, delighted that she would be home soon, after such a long time. She didn't mind the Royal stables, but being home, with Link and Fado, and the goats, was her favourite place in the world._

_Galloping across the wooden bridge, Link heard a shout and saw in the distance, a young boy, with blonde hair rushing toward him. Slowing Epona down to a halt, Link felt the huge grin spread across his face as Colin rushed up to him, closely followed by Beth and Talo._

_"You're back, you're back" chorused this gaggle of voices, "we knew you'd come back!" Link smiled as the group petted Epona, while asking him a myriad of questions._

_"Where have you been? Have you met the princess? What have you been doing" were the ones that left their little mouths, but suddenly a stern voice boomed over the top of them._

_"Come on you lot, give Link a chance to actually get into the village before asking him questions!" It was Rusl. His voice was stern, but he was smiling. He walked over to Link and the children and held up his hand. Link shook it._

_"It's good to see you again, Link" Rusl said._

_"Likewise you, Rusl," replied Link, "it's been too long."_

_"Well, come on, let's get you to the village," Rusl said, montioning Link to ride on. "Children, run on ahead and let everyone know Link is back, I'm sure they're dying to see him."_

_"But Dad," Colin started to protest._

_"But Dad nothing," Rusl replied. "Please go and tell the village Link is here. I need to talk to him alone first." Sighing, Colin knew when to obey his father, and turned around to run back to Ordon itself calling "come on Beth, Talo, let's go" behind him._

_"They've not changed," remarked Link to Rusl as they slowly made their way to Link's house._

_Rusl laughed, "no, they haven't, but I wouldn't want them too. They still admire and adore you Link."_

_"I can see that," Link smiled, and "it's fine with me."_

_"Link," Rusl stopped walking, "I hate to ask you this, but I also feel I need to. Are you ok? The letters Bo received from Princess Zelda seemed to be written in a fairly worried tone. You don't have to tell me everything, but I need to know if you are ok." Link looked uneasy at this question, but decided to ask it honestly._

_"Rusl, you know what I went through during my quest. I am ok now, I wasn't before. The letters that Princess Zelda were worried because I did some stupid things that I don't want to get into at the moment. I don't mind being asked about the quest, but answers the villagers and the children are going to get will be condensed versions. I'm sure that I will eventually tell all about what happened, but for the moment, a glossed version is the one I'd prefer, if that's ok?" Typical Link, always thinking about other people's feelings._

_"Link, I completely understand, and I want you to know I am always here for you and my house always open. Whenever you want to talk about anything, you can come and see me, remember, I was, and am still part of the Resistance group, so I understand a little of what you went through."_

_Link heard those words again, just the same as the ones Zelda first spoke to him in the castle. But this time, he was calm, he knew Rusl was just trying to help, and yes, he did know what he had gone through, though Rusl did not know the full story._

_When they reached Link's house, Link dismounted, untacked Epona and let her loose on the grass and spring. He knew he'd have to take her to see Ilia at some point, but that could wait for now._

_"I'll go ahead to the village, Link," Rusl interrupted his quiet contemplation, "the children will have alerted the village to your arrival by now. I'll go and calm it down a bit, and tell them you'll come into the village when you are ready."_

_"No, Rusl," Link said quickly, "I'll come now, get it over with," he gave Rusl a wink. "Besides, the sooner I get the questions over with the sooner everyone will return to normal and I can be left to heard goats in peace!"_

_"There he is, look, it's Link!" Cries from the children came as Rusl and Link, followed by Epona, entered the village. All the villagers were there, gathered to welcome Link home and as he approached them, Mayor Bo stuck out his hand and Link readily shook it._

_"Good to have you home, Link," Bo said, smiling. "It's been different without you, more goats get into the village now, without you to stop them," he added with a wink. The rest of the village followed suit, shaking his hand, patting his back and in Uli's case, a hug, to welcome him back into the Ordon fold. Ilia came over to stroke Epona, and looked Link sternly in the eye before declaring that he had been looking after her properly._

_"And who's this?" Link asked, directing his gaze toward the small wrap of blankets at Uli's breast._

_"This is Ingrid," Uli offered, pulling back the blankets to reveal a tiny face of a baby girl._

_"Congratulations to you both," Link said to both Uli and Rusl, "she's beautiful."_

_For the rest of the day, Link chatted to all the villagers, finding out what was new with them, and what had changed. Each one asked him how his quest went and what happened. Each time he answered with the same answer. It was hard, he met a lot of people but he was now glad to be home. Everyone knew that he wasn't telling them everything. They saw that the smiles he smiled were not quite up to the ones they'd seen before the quest. They saw that the glint in his eye had faded a little._

_Soon, Link decided to retire to bed, worn out from questions and being happy. It was still hard for him to stay happy for every minute. He was still hurting._

llll

llll

And how do I know all this? I was watching them. I was watching him.

* * *

Ah, so who is this?! :P Sorry if this chapter got a little rambly toward the end, but I was just so excited about finishing it!

As you can see, this chapter is taking things into the next part of the story. Hope you enjoyed it and might keep you guessing a bit longer! :)


	11. Chapter 10: Visions

So, hope you all liked the last chapter – I was very excited about writing it, as it moves onto the next part of the story.

Thanks to NorthApple for the review and anybody who has added my story as a favourite (I still can't access some profiles!) – hope a few more of you out there will spend a couple of minutes composing a review – it does wonders for the writing and updating process!

So here's the start of the next part of the story!

*-MM-*

* * *

Visions

llll

No sooner had I seen what happened, the vision went again. I cursed to myself as I flung myself on my bed, burying my face into the pillows. I heard a knock at the door.

"Are you alright, Princess? Can I come in?" I heard. I wasn't surprised, Gaia always checked when she heard a shout or scream from me. It was my own fault for having such a compassionate maid.

"Yes, come in," came my muffled reply from the pillow. I heard the door open and shut and then felt the movement on the bed as Gaia sat down beside me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Princess, did you see him again? The young man in green?" Gaia asked, slightly worried. She knew all about the visions I was seeing, of the man in green. I was happy to trust her with this information. But what I didn't want to tell her, and what she didn't know was that I knew exactly who this young man was, and how I felt about him. I got up from my prostrate position on the bed, and sat next to Gaia.

"Yes, it was him again," I added sighing. Gaia handed me a glass of water, which I gratefully took a sip from.

"You should rest more, your highness. All the work you are doing rebuilding our world and the palace cannot be helping this situation. If you took a couple of days off, maybe these visions will start to leave you alone," Gaia suggested. I looked at her, incredulous.

"Gaia, the palace needs to be rebuilt and our world needs to be restored to normal. There is no time for days off. That is not an option." I handed the glass back to Gaia and got up off the bed quickly and wandered to the window. Gaia didn't know that I didn't want the visions to stop. I wanted to see the young man in green. But what I did want to know was why I could see and hear him.

"Gaia, will you please leave me. I want time to think and I still have work to do." I gave her a wink at the end of that. Although she was a servant, Gaia was the closest thing I had to a friend in the palace. She had been my maid throughout my whole life, and I was so relieved to find that she had survived the attack on our world. She was the only person I could confide in, even if it wasn't the complete truth I was telling her.

"It's ok your highness, I know how much work you have to do," Gaia smiled. I loved her for that, even when I was short with her, she was always gracious. "I will be around if you need me, so just call." She got up off the bed and came to stand by me next to the window. She laid a hand on my shoulder.

"You know, your highness, it's not my place to say this, but I speak as a woman, as your friend when I say I know you're not telling me everything. You told me about your adventures in the Light World but I feel you have missed something out. I may not have your magic power, but having known you for so long I can see and feel that the whole experience has affected you deeply."

And with that she briefly looked into my eyes and left the room. I couldn't believe it, but at the same time it didn't surprise me. Gaia was so compassionate and intuitive that it seemed silly to hide anything from her. I cursed myself; I should have known she would have seen through me. I moved away from the window and started to pace around the room, trying to think. Firstly, I needed to know why I was seeing these visions. The weirdest thing about them was that I felt like I was there, in each of them, stood beside him, listening in to his conversation, listening in to his thoughts.

His thoughts were the worst. They made me curl up in pain. Pain which I deserved as I had caused it.

Why had I destroyed the mirror? Why had I ignored my own feelings? These visions were making me question my decisions.

But why was I getting these visions? I had never had them before, not even when I was in the Light World.

llll

llll

_I could see the back of a young woman, hunched over some books. She was deep in thought, discarded books all around her. I could hear her thinking 'there must be an answer somewhere. The library here is big enough.' I peered closer at the book she was reading: '_The myth of the Twilight Realm._' Why would someone be reading about this topic, about my home? We weren't a myth, I was certain of that._

_The woman looked familiar to me. She had long, blonde hair and on her shoulders were golden plates and she seemed to be wearing some kind of purple top. Suddenly, everything came to me, just as she looked up. I was staring into the great blue eyes of Princess Zelda and she was looking directly back at me._

llll

llll

"ZELDA!" I immediately sat up. I had fallen asleep and this new vision had come to me. No longer the vision of the young man in green, but a vision of a young woman, dressed regally. A vision of Princess Zelda.

Gaia came running in shortly after my loud shout and immediately sat on the bed next to me, stroking my hair to calm me down. I was breathing heavily, in shock from this new vision.

"What did you see, Midna?" Gaia knew that this bad dream was related to my visions, how could she not know. I'd been waking up with them since getting back from the Light World.

"This, this one was a new one," I said stutteringly. I didn't know where to start. How was I going to explain to Gaia about how I'd just seen my Light World counterpart reading books about the Twilight Realm?

"Who is Zelda?" Gaia asked. "I heard you call out the name. Did you see this person in your vision?"

I recalled Zelda's gaze, she had seen me, I was sure of it and now this was the moment.

"Gaia, I haven't been truly honest with you," I mumbled. Gaia kept on stroking, not surprised, like I knew she wouldn't be. I had lied to her so many times before, but had always come clean in the end.

"These visions, they are people I met during my time in the Light World. The one I just saw, her name is Zelda, Princess Zelda. She's my counterpart in the Light World and we met on a couple of occasions. She even gave me some of her power, so I could fight to save both her world and ours." Gaia kept on stroking, not interrupting me, knowing I hadn't finished telling her everything yet.

"I also met the young man that I keep seeing in my visions. He was my partner, during the fight for the two worlds. He wore a green tunic and...." I faltered.

"Midna, what's the matter?" Gaia said holding my head in her hands. Silent tears were streaming down my face. She was on the verge of tears herself, I saw, as I rarely cried and she could never bear to see me in pain or trouble.

"The man, in the green tunic..." I said, trying to stay in control of my emotions. "The man in the green tunic is called Link," I continued, slowly, "for some reason I see him in my visions, but I cannot physically see him anymore, since I closed the portal between the two worlds." Gaia stroked the hair away from my face as I blurted out "but I love him."

* * *

So, there's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Some people may think that Midna is a little OOC, but I like to think that she has a softer side to her, especially as we don't see it in the game. Plus, I like to use a little artistic license ;)

Til the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 11: Sleep

Short note – I've updated the interlude so it's now in italics. I wanted to show that it was something different, and I think, at least visually, it does that now!

Well I've turned into a little writing machine – second chapter in as many days! I have the time at weekends to do this, which is why I update then. In the week I am too busy. Hope this is ok with everyone. Still, longer chapters really aren't my thing, I have trouble concentrating on them, plus I find my ability to write coherently deteriorates in longer chapters, so I know you'd all prefer slightly shorter, but coherent chapters to pages and pages of waffle!

So as you see, we're moving on to the Twilight Realm now. I hope things make sense to you in the way I have presented them so far!

*-MM-*

* * *

Sleep

llll

Gaia moved to cradle me in her arms, as I broke into racking sobs, finally able to let go of all the pent up emotion I had been storing up.

"Well, I knew there had to be more to your moods and visions than just the hard work you're going through," Gaia said to me, soothing me with her voice. "Plus, now you've confirmed it's about love, I don't know why I didn't see it before! But then again, the tears help." She pulled away from me to give me a smile, and I smiled back at her. Gaia always knew how to cheer me up a little.

"Oh Gaia," I said, wiping tears away, "I shouldn't be crying over this, I'm a princess for Twilight's sake," annoyed at my own display of weakness.

"Midna, you are more than allowed to cry every now and again. Though this is only the second time I've ever seen you cry..." she broke off, not wanting to remind me of the day my parents died.

"Maybe you are right, Gaia," I said, getting off the bed and walking to the window, to look at the Twilight outside, "but the time of crying is over. I must find out what is causing these visions and work out a way to use them to my advantage." I felt a glint in my own eye at the thought of seeing Link again. I whirled around to face Gaia again.

"What if there is some way of getting back to the Light World, that I don't know of?!" I said excitedly. "If I could find some way of returning to the light again, I could see Link, and let him know..." I couldn't bring myself to say that word again in Gaia's presence. Gaia noticed I'd had gone quiet and came over to stand by me at the window, looking out at the Realm I now ruled.

"So tell me, Midna," she asked, quietly, "what's this Link like?" Sighing, I began to put Link into words, for the first time ever.

"There's just so much that can be said about him," I replied, nervous, as I didn't know how I was going to do him justice. "He's an adventurer, a warrior, fierce in battle, but kind and caring outside of it. He understands power, and how it should be used properly, and not for own ends. He knew me when I Zant had transformed me into an imp, yet accepted me for who I was. Obviously, I was lying to him at that point, but he didn't know or care, he always took all the insults I threw at him. And when I saw him for the first time in this form, I couldn't read him, he just stared blankly..." I shook my head as I could feel my eyes glazing over with tears again. "Yet he could also be surprisingly stupid sometimes," I added with a smirk. I was remembering the amount of times I had hit that wolf, appeared in imp form to chastise Link for being so slow...

"Well, if he can survive you, I say he's a keeper," Gaia nudged me playfully. I laughed.

"I guess you're right Gaia, but what I still don't understand is why I can see and hear him now, why I can see and hear Zelda."

"Wait," said Gaia, "you didn't tell me you could _hear_ in these visions?!" She looked at me puzzled. I broke away from her and began to pace the room, with her watching me.

"Well, it's not hearing as such. I catch the conversation by being able to lip read, a skill I bet you didn't know I had Gaia," I turned to her and winked. "It has come in rather useful these last few weeks, being ruler and everything. I can see what people are talking about, without even needing to hear them, especially those councillors..." I broke off knowing Gaia was looking at me in a stern way. I knew why.

"Yes, yes, I have lip read a few of your conversations too," I admitted, "but only when you talk to councillors. Which reminds me, that conversation you had with Councillor Dax the other day was _very_ interesting..." I smiled broadly as I remembered it, and watched Gaia blush.

"Midna, what I talk about with Councillor Dax is, well, private. Please stop it." Gaia looked cross now, my favourite mood of hers as it was easy to play with her.

"OK, I will stop. I'm not worried about Councillor Dax anyway, so I'll leave you in peace." I gave her a wink. "I don't want to hear what you're talking about again anyway." I made a face and Gaia threw a pillow at me. We both laughed.

"So back to the visions?" Gaia reminded me.

"Yes," I continued. "Well, I can lip read the visions and _hear_ the conversation, but the weirdest part, the weirdest part of the visions is that I can hear the thoughts of people, well, the thoughts of two people."

"Who?" Gaia asked, in amazement and awe. "Whose thoughts can you hear, in these visions?"

"When I saw the vision of Princess Zelda, I could hear her thoughts, and when I saw the visions with Link in, I could hear his thoughts," I concluded. "But I don't know why and I need to know why." I sank back onto the bed, frustrated at how much I knew, yet also how little.

"Why is it important for you to know why?" Gaia asked. "Surely you being able to see them both is enough?"

"Gaia, these visions provide me with a connection to Link and the Light World, it would be useful to know how I have it, and, how to stop it as there are some thoughts that I don't want to hear..." I trailed off, thinking of the pain I felt in Link. It had subsided a little, but it was still there. Thoughts about me, about how he loved me, yet how he also hated me for breaking the mirror.

"Link's thoughts?" Gaia, asked tentatively, not wanting to arouse the passionate anger in me that could happen so often.

"Yes," I snapped, but taking a hold of myself I replied in more controlled tones, "yes, sometimes I don't want to hear Link's thoughts. I feel all the hurt I have caused him, I feel him in anguish and it distresses me that I know that I caused this anguish. It wouldn't be so bad if I only saw him, and didn't hear him, but I do and it's agony." I buried my head in my pillow again, trying to dispel the tears that I could feel ready to fall.

Gaia, in her usual role, came back over to the bed to calm me down again, stroking my hair as she had always done.

"Look at me Gaia," I said, sitting up yet again, "I'm a mess. No wonder the councillors are getting agitated with me, I'm even more quick-tempered with them than usual and I snap at all the little things. I'm going to have to do something about this. I sprang off the bed, surprising Gaia in the process, as a thought suddenly struck me.

"Wait a moment, if I can hear their thoughts, maybe they can hear mine?" The realisation dawned on me. "Yes, if I try to contact them through thought alone, maybe we could speak and talk things through!" Gaia watched me as I paced the room, thinking through my plan.

"But Midna, you'd never be happy with talking alone. Surely it would be better to look for a way to physically meet again?" Gaia was smart, she always had been.

"Yes, I know that Gaia," I said petulantly, "but I've got to try this first. I don't know what's causing it, and if I can speak to Zelda, and maybe Link, maybe there is a way to use this telepathy kind of power to our advantage, and create another crossing point between our worlds." My mind was racing. So many thoughts were filling my head. What if I _could_ find a way to see Link again? What would I say to him? What would we do? Would he come here again, after all the trouble that came out of this Realm?

"Shut up," I said out loud, but to myself. Gaia presumed it was to her.

"I didn't say anything Midna?" She was confused.

"I was talking to myself, sorry Gaia. It just spilled out." I shook my head. "Now I'm talking to myself, what craziness is next? The councillors letting me take full control of ruling the Realm? I think not."

Gaia looked at me as if I'd gone insane. I clearly was insane, but it was completely my own fault.

"Gaia, I'm going to try contacting Zelda first, mostly because I don't want to talk to Link yet, I'm not ready, and also because she will have more knowledge of things than him" I paused a little and added, "he really can be useless sometimes, y'know?" Gaia nodded as if she did, but clearly still thought I was insane.

"I need to induce these visions, which, so far have only happened when I have been asleep. So, I'm going to induce sleep with magic. So if you could leave me..." Gaia looked like she didn't want to go anywhere. She looked at me, imploring me not to go through this. She looked worried about me.

"Don't look so worried, you know how capable at magic I am, and besides, I'm sure you know when I've woken up, you're bound to hear me," I said, rolling my eyes at the remembrance of waking up from every vision so far, with a loud shout, and Gaia rushing in.

"Fine," Gaia almost snapped at me, "go through with this, but I will be sitting outside your door, ready to come in at the slightest noise."

"Fine," I snapped back, but showing I wasn't annoyed with her, I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You really are a spitting image of your mother sometimes," Gaia said, to my surprise. "She was always so feisty, especially when it came to your father. You seem to have inherited her passion for life and love. She would have been proud of you, y'know?" And with that, she left the room, and I heard her pull up a chair outside my door.

I put Gaia's comments to one side, to concentrate on the matter at hand. I closed my eyes and felt the magic in my fingers, the spell for sleep. I made my way over to the bed and led on it, not wanting to cause Gaia alarm by collapsing on the floor. I raised my hands above my head, to incant the spell and shortly afterwards, I felt a wave of warmth caress my body.

To sleep.

* * *

So, more developments in this chapter. A bit longer than usual, I wanted to introduce Midna and Gaia a bit more.

Hope you liked it!


	13. Chapter 12: First Encounter

My thanks to SilenceHD and Forbidden Assassin/Donzai Haze and Hangye for the new reviews – glad you're enjoying the ride!

Sorry I haven't updated sooner. The words are coming far too slowly to me at the moment, and I needed to get rid of this, to clear my head, before beginning a new one, and hopefully better one – hope you understand!

Also, something seems to have happened with the separation of perspectives. I used to use *** but they seem to have disappeared from all my chapters! I've hopefully gone back through to re-add the spacing, but I still don't know why *** doesn't work anymore!

Anyway, new readers always welcome and I look forward to hearing from you all!

*-MM-*

* * *

First Encounter

llll

I was getting frustrated; the piles of books on the desk in the library were reaching epic proportions and although Jal, the librarian, was very helpful, I could see him getting more and more annoyed as I requested more books. He made me wear gloves to read them, as all the books I had requested were rather old, and he didn't want me damaging them in any way.

Although I was sure I would find something about the connection between Twilight and the Light World, there was nothing. Every book I'd read about Twilight portrayed it as a myth, a legend. I knew otherwise and this irritated me, as I knew it was real.

Having slammed another book shut, I let out a loud sigh and rested my head in my hands. I was trying to think, think about where I could get any more information about Twilight.

I looked up, and found myself staring into the face of Midna. Surprised, I smiled. I'd already seen something similar already this week and I pushed it to the back of my mind, thinking I was going crazy. Reading these books had obviously created visions in my head, of things I wanted to see, giving me hope. But I knew it wasn't real. I stood up and headed over to the section on magic. I'd already trawled through this section already, but I had to try again, in case I had really missed something. I suddenly heard a loud noise behind me and I spun round. I saw a book on the floor. Funny, I thought to myself, I didn't think I had caught any of the books on the shelves, but polite as I was, and fearful of Jal's anger if he saw one of his precious books on the floor, I walked back to put it back on the shelf.

As I was putting the book back in the correct place on the shelf, I heard another sound, coming from where I had just been stood. Another book had fallen off the shelf. This was ridiculous. I was never this clumsy.

"Hello, is anyone there?" I called, as I turned towards the fallen book. There was no other explanation, as I was sure _I _hadn't knocked either book off the shelf. I listened for an answer as I put the other book back on the shelf.

Nothing.

"Hello, is _anyone_ there?" I tried again. Still nothing. I decided that I would call it a day in the library. I was clearly going mad, and losing all motor skills, if I was knocking books off shelves left, right and centre.

"Zelda," the voice spoke softly. I stopped in my tracks. Someone _was_ in the library!

"Where are you?" I replied, turning around, looking in all directions to find where the voice was coming from.

"Right behind you," the voice said. I turned around again and there, in front of me, was another vision of Midna. I laughed in surprise.

"This isn't real," I began to say, "I'm imagining things again..." walking away very quickly.

"Zelda, please wait," the Midna vision began to say, but I carried on walking away. "Zelda, I don't want to do this, but if you're not going to listen..." And as it finished those words, I heard the vision incant a spell and I couldn't move.

"If this is the only way I am going to get you to listen, then so be it" the Midna vision said. I was lifted up and forced to sit on a chair.

"You're, you're real?!" I exclaimed, still surprised at what was happening before my very eyes.

"Yes, of course I am real. I'm upset that you haven't noticed I was before now. I mean, I've appeared to you enough times."

"So I'm not going mad?!" I asked.

"No, Zelda. You're not going mad," Midna reassured me.

"So how are you here, Midna? How can you speak to me?" I asked.

"That, was what I was hoping you could help me with, Zelda. I have no idea why this works. I can see you, I can hear your thoughts and I can also hear the thoughts of Link..." Midna trailed off.

"Wait," I said, "you can hear our thoughts, from Twilight?" I couldn't comprehend this. How could Midna possibly be connected to me, and Link, in such a way?

"Yes, I can hear your thoughts from Twilight," Midna added, gritting her teeth. "I hear your thoughts, about trying to find ways to Twilight, and I hear Link's thoughts, filled with confusion, love and hate for me." Midna paused, then continued.

"I know now, that breaking the Mirror was possibly the worse thing I have ever done. I did not know Link's feelings until I left for Twilight. I did not know my own feelings until I could not go back."

"Midna," I couldn't get the words out. I didn't need to tell her how much Link missed her, she knew it already. I also knew that she wanted to see him again, and we would have to find a way to connect our two worlds once more. "When did you start to have these visions?" Midna sighed.

"I can't say exactly when they happened," Midna replied. "All I know is that I saw Link on the Bridge of Eldin, and I felt his overwhelming emotion as," she paused, "as he was about to jump. Since then, I haven't stopped having visions of him, hearing his thoughts, and I began to have them of you as well."

We looked at each other. Midna released me from her magical grip. Despite only being a vision, Midna seemed very lifelike. However, there wasn't the spark in her eye, that she used to have. She was clearly suffering, just like I had seen Link suffer. They were clearly meant to be.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked, "Do you want to see Link?" Midna's answer was immediate.

"No, I can't see Link yet. I want to see him, in Light, not just as a vision," Midna paused, "I also need to get the words straight in my head, before I speak to him. I'm not ready."

I nodded. I understood Midna. I couldn't feel what she was thinking, and I was putting that down to the fact that she was a vision, but it was clear in her face and eyes that what she said was true. That she wasn't ready to see Link yet.

"We need to work out how you can see and hear us, Midna. It could prove key to working out how to restore a gateway between Light and Twilight."

"Right," Midna said. "Where do we start?"

* * *

I wasn't as confident with this chapter. It was very hard to try and get a feeling of how the two princesses meet!

Til next time!


	14. Chapter 13: A Letter

Thanks to everyone who's left reviews – hope I replied to them all personally, but I've been out of the loop for while. If I have missed you, so sorry, but leave another review and I will definitely get back to you asap!

So here's the new chapter. Sorry about the wait, but haven't really been in a writing mood. Hopefully this chapter is worth the wait though and I'll try and get back into a more regular update pattern again. For now though, I will leave you with the next part of the story!

*-MM-*

* * *

A Letter

llll

"We'll talk in here," I motioned Midna's vision to follow me, "it'll be more private." Not wanting to annoy Jal by talking in the library, or make him believe I was mad by trying to explain I was talking to a vision, I had led Midna away from the library and to my personal chambers. There was a knock at the door.

"Your Highness?" It was Adalmund. I opened and peered around the door. "I'm sorry Your Highness, is everything ok? I just went to the library to find you, and Jal said you had left. I thought you were going to be there all day?" I could hear concern in his voice and it touched me. Adalmund always liked to know where I was, so he could protect me at a moment's notice.

"Everything is fine, Adalmund, don't worry so! I'd just had enough of the library, I couldn't find any answers."

"If you're sure you're ok..." Adalmund was stalling, he always did that when he suspected me of hiding something from him. He was often right, but at the moment I wasn't ready to disclose the secret I was currently hiding, not two feet behind me. Seeing I would not budge this time round, Adalmund bowed and I shut the door.

"I'm sorry about that, Midna," I said, turning to the vision, "but he's the head of my Royal Guard, and always likes to know what I am up to."

"I never knew you had a secret admirer," Midna replied, with a cheeky smile towards me. I could tell she was trying to stir things up, trying to avoid her own problems.

"Midna, Adalmund is the head of my Royal Guard, nothing more. His worrying about me is merely his job." I tried to sound as princessy as possible.

"Zelda, you have clearly forgotten what I've told you already." Midna smirked at me. "I can hear your thoughts, Zelda." I began to blush. In getting to my chambers I _had_ forgotten that Midna could do that.

"OK," I said, conceding defeat, "I do think of Adalmund as more than the head of the Royal Guard, but he doesn't think of me in that way so I keep those thoughts to myself." Clearly, lying to Midna at this point was never going to work.

"How do you know he doesn't think of you like that?" Midna asked.

"Because...." I couldn't get the words out, "because he doesn't." He was my soldier, and no-one in the council would ever see him as anything else.

"Zelda," Midna replied, "I believe Adalmund has feelings for you too."

"How do you know? I thought you could only read the thoughts of Link and myself?" I was getting rather frustrated with Midna. We were meant to be discussing why she could hear Link and myself, not what I felt about Adalmund.

"I can only hear you and Link. I hear exactly what you think. However, whatever has happened to me, has given me the ability to read people's emotions, if not their thoughts. I can feel the aura around a person. I could feel Adalmund's and he is attracted to you, but he is worried about his position as he thinks he wouldn't be good enough for you."

My mouth was agape. I was astonished at what Midna had just said.

"Midna, there's no stopping your power now, is there?" I said with a smirk.

"No, there isn't," she replied with a smirk of her own, "but I don't want all this power and knowledge of other people, I just want Link." The smirk quickly went and the Midna vision looked to the floor. I realised that now was the time to broach the subject of where she got her mind-reading from, after finally getting off the topic of my feelings towards Adalmund.

"Midna, we need to work out where this all comes from, the connection between you, Link and myself." I was trying to get her attention again. Thinking of Link had seemed to make her distant.

"Sorry," Midna said, snapping out of a daydream, "I wasn't concentrating. Have you found out any information from the library at all?" she asked.

"Everything I found out in the books about Twilight spoke about it as if it were just a myth," I carried on, seeing Midna about to make a fuss about Twilight being called a myth. "Yes, yes, I know you're angry, and I know it's not a myth, but remember no-one had seen Twilight before it affected our world. Perhaps there was more of a connection between Twilight and the Light World at some point in time, but there is no mention of it in the castle library, although the records go back more than 500 years." I could see Midna look more placated at this idea.

"So what you're saying, Zelda, is that we need to find older information, older than what you have in your library?" Midna enquired.

"Yes, that is an avenue we can explore, but where can we look?" I replied, having not really thought about that possibility in great detail. Suddenly an idea sprung into my head, Midna's vision looked excitedly in my direction.

"What, what have you thought of?" she asked.

"We can look in the Temple of Time!" I exclaimed. "Legend goes," I saw Midna roll her eyes, "yes, more legend I'm afraid but it might just work. Legend goes that the temple holds secrets of time, and we just might find an answer there."

"Yes, that's all very well, Zelda, but Link and I travelled to the Temple of Time whilst saving the worlds, and I didn't see a library there." Midna interrupted. "How on earth will we be able to get there too? I remember Link and I having to use a chicken to cross to the Sacred Grove. Plus there was that annoying imp..." Midna trailed off, seeming lost in the memory of it all, the memory of Link.

"You've been there? Hmm" I thought. "We can't get Link involved, he doesn't know about my snooping around trying to find a way to see you. Would you be able to come, Midna?" Again Midna awoke from her daydream.

"Sorry, Zelda, I don't think I would be able to. The vision you see is created whilst I am asleep and asleep is when I hear yours and Link's thoughts the strongest, and am able to be visible to you. Although I have induced the sleep magically, I will have to wake up at some point. This vision could disappear at any moment I've done well to make _this_ vision last so long. Plus, I need to carrying on sorting out my own world." Seeing me chew my lip, trying to think of another way, Midna continued.

"Perhaps you could ask Rusl? He helped Link and I with the chicken. I'm sure he would be able to help you get to the Sacred Grove and the Temple of Time?"

"That sounds like a good idea to me," I replied.

"You'll need the Master Sword though," Midna interrupted. "There's a place where you have to plunge the Master Sword in, to open the door to the Temple of Time."

"That sounds less of a good idea," I grimaced, "I'll have to get that off Link somehow." Suddenly, Midna's face changed.

"Zelda, I'm waking up. I'm going to disappear. I will come back soon, reach out to me specifically in your thoughts and I'll try and come. I'll know where you are. But for now, I have to go. My maid is starting to get worried about me." And with that, the Midna vision disappeared.

"I'll keep you informed," I thought, knowing that she could still hear me. And with that, I got to work writing a letter to Rusl.

llll

llll

"Midna, Midna, are you OK?" I could hear Gaia's voice above me.

"Gerroff," I mumbled, thrashing about as I could feel Gaia's hands on me, trying to shake me awake. I opened my eyes and saw my maid above me.

"Oh Midna, I was so worried about you," she exclaimed, with all the worry of a parent thinking they'd lost their child.

"Gaia," I replied, moving into a sitting position on the bed, "you really do worry so much, I'm fine."

"But you've been asleep for a whole day!" she said through gritted teeth, showing her anger, but not wanting to cause any alarm for the guards. "You can't sleep for that long and not expect me to worry about it, especially as I've had councillors asking after you. They've got really cross with me, Midna, and it's your fault. I can't cover up for you forever you know!" I could see Gaia was very cross with me, and not in a mood for any of my jokes.

"Gaia, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise how long I'd been asleep for. I managed to speak with Princess Zelda, but the time I spent with her wasn't very long, so I didn't think I'd been gone long. Obviously it seems that the time flow between the two worlds is different. That'll be something to think about for the future."

"You're going back?" Gaia was incensed. "How could you go back? You need to sort out the councillors first."

"Gaia, calm down!" Now I was getting slightly angry at her aggressive reaction to all this/ "I'm not going back for a while yet. Zelda has to work on something and she'll let me know when she needs me." At this news, Gaia seemed to calm down a little, but there was still fire in her eyes.

"Sometimes, Midna, I don't know what to do with you," she exclaimed.

"Well, if you did know what to do, I'd fire you," I chuckled, winking at her. "Now come on, where are these councillors that want to see me."

llll

llll

"Link, Link!" shouted Colin, "come and teach me some more sword work!" I was lying in my bed, after an exhausting night with the goats. It was kid season, and most of the nannies had decided to pop them out late at night. I heaved myself out of bed and went to the window.

"Alright Colin, I'll be down shortly, why don't you set up the dummy," I called down to the young boy. His loyalty had never wavered and it touched me that he still looked up to me. Dressed, I scrambled down the ladder and outside. I patted Epona as I passed her and headed over to Colin.

"OK, Colin, we'll recap what we did last time first." I'd tried, and failed, to teach him the Hidden Skills that had been passed to me, so instead, I was teaching him basic sword moves.

"To the left, yes, just like that, and slice down..." I was directing Colin's moves on the straw dummy we'd made for the occasion of practice. He had definitely improved in the time I was away from Ordon, but I was still determined to get him better.

"Your father would be proud," I said, as Colin had just executed a thrust into the straw belly of the dummy.

"I know, he said he would make me a sword just like yours Link, for my birthday!" Colin was clearly excited by this news; he'd admired the Master Sword ever since I got back and wanted one just like it, despite my protests that it would not be matched. Rusl knew that too, but always made sure his son was happy.

"OK, Colin, I think that's enough for the day. I didn't get much sleep helping Fado deliver the kids in the goat house," Colin groaned, he loved practicing his sword work, "but I'll come back to your house with you, if that's OK?"

"Of courseeee!" Colin said, elongating the sentence. He always got excited when I visited his house. I wanted to see Uli and little Ingrid. I also wanted to speak to Rusl about Colin's sword, as I had a few ideas.

Epona whinnied as we headed towards Ordon. I left her, as I knew Ilia would be coming round soon to take her for her 'daily walk,' as Ilia called it. I knew however, she just wanted to check Epona was OK, and I was looking after her in what Ilia called a 'proper manner.' I chuckled as I thought of this. Ilia had always been on my case about Epona, even though I had clearly never mistreated her. I knew that Ilia harboured a crush for me. I thought back to the time when I had felt similar things about her, until a stabbing pain reminded me of who had replaced those feelings. Ordon was more of a distraction nowadays, but still there were moments where I let my guard down and thought of Midna. I still hadn't told everyone all the details of the quest, especially details concerning Midna, but I had gradually added bits about the dungeons into my story telling, when asked by the children.

"Link, Link?" I came out of my daydreaming to hear Colin, "Link, look, it's Ilia." I saw the lithe blonde girl running towards us, passing us without a hello and straight to Epona. Epona whinnied again, she did love Ilia.

"So what are you going to accuse me of today?" I asked Ilia, jokingly. She just stared at me and frowned.

"I won't accuse you of anything, unless there is something to accuse you of," she retorted. She had become rather cool with me since my return, but again, that was mainly because I was cooler towards her than I had been before, before the quest, before Midna.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, come on Colin," and we headed towards Ordon village.

The sun was bright and everyone was outside enjoying its warmth. As Colin and I passed through Ordon Gate, we saw Beth and Talo having an argument on the jetty of the pond. Talo had begun to hang around Beth more often these days, clearly the beginnings of a young crush, but Beth wanted none of it. I watched as Jaggle tended to the vegetable patch, below the ivy I had climbed up many times to get to the Hawk Grass. He smiled and waved when he saw me and I returned the same. Suddenly, I heard a splash and looked into the direction of the pond. Beth was left on the jetty, walking away in a huff and Talo was seen splashing around.

"Oh come on Beth, please?" We heard him say. I'd know idea what conversation had just gone on but it was clear that Beth didn't like it. I looked at Colin and we both laughed at the sight of Talo hauling himself out of the water. I saw Jaggle sigh.

"That boy's gotta learn somehow," I heard him mutter to himself. I smiled again. Colin and I walked up to his house to see Uli sitting outside in a rocking chair, cradling Ingrid in her arms and gently singing a lullaby. She smiled as she saw Colin and I approach. She had told me once that she considered me as a son, and was glad that Colin had such a good role model. It made me feel proud to be considered as this, especially from Uli, as she was the kindest person I knew.

"Hello boys," she greeted us with a whisper. "I've just got Ingrid to sleep, I won't be a minute while I go and put her down." Colin and I settled ourselves on the wooden deck outside the house. Uli soon came back with a couple of glasses of lemonade, which we gratefully took.

"So how's Colin getting on with his sword work, Link?" Uli asked, in her beautiful voice as she settled herself back into the rocking chair. "Rusl told me he was doing very well and that he'd make him a sword soon?"

"Oh yes, Dad's making me a sword for my birthday!" Colin interjected, still extremely excited by this news. Uli chuckled.

"Yes dear, now please, not so loud, or you'll wake Ingrid." Turning to me, she asked how the kidding season was going.

"I was up all last night with Fado," I replied, "the girls seem to all want to pop them out in the middle of the night, which is great that they're finally all giving birth, but it's really tiring!" I really liked working with Fado and the goats. Although they could be a handful at sometimes, the kidding season was a really nice time, to see all the new life that suddenly appeared.

"So how many kids are there now?" Uli asked.

"Well, one was born yesterday and we had four born last night. Fado's waiting on one more and I'll head over later to see how it's all going." Colin interrupted at this point.

"Can we go and see the kids, Link?" He got up on his feet, waiting for me to join him.

"Slow down, Colin," I replied, pulling him back down on the deck, "the mothers get a bit protective for the first few days, so you can't go and visit them yet. But I promise you, you will be able to soon." Seeing the look of disappointment on his face though, I changed tack.

"I know, Colin, why don't you go and see if Fado needs any help with the last one? You can see them then, and you can come back and get me if Fado wants help." Colin seemed pleased with this request and shot off, towards the goat pastures.

"Oh Link," Uli said, smiling, "you're so good with Colin, with all the children. When are you going to find a wife and have children of your own? You'd be such a good father." This was not a question I was expecting, and I was just taking a sip of lemonade as Uli asked, causing me to spit it out.

"Well," I said, surprised, trying to cover my tracks, trying to push thoughts of Midna out of my mind at the same time, "I haven't really thought about it that much. I love Ordon and don't want to move, but there really aren't many opportunities to meet women here." I tried to laugh convincingly, to make Uli drop the subject, but she continued.

"But what about Ilia? You were always keen on her before, Link. We all saw that. And I know Bo was always hoping the two of you would marry." Uli seemed certain on tearing out my heart, without even knowing she was doing it.

"Ilia and I are very different people now," I answered, trying to stifle the pain. "I've grown up a lot since being away and we're not right together. Where's Rusl?" I tried to change the subject, hoping she would be quick on the uptake.

"Rusl's over at Bo's." The words had barely left Uli's mouth when I got up and dashed over to the mayoral house. I hated leaving Uli like that, for one it was very rude, but she didn't know how much her questions were hurting me. It was my fault, for not telling everyone the most important detail about my quest, but honestly, did they really need to know I'd fallen in love with a woman from another world?

I knocked on Bo's door and a hearty round face appeared when it opened.

"Hey, Link," it said, "come in."

"Hi, Link," said Rusl. I noticed him sitting at the dining table finishing a mug of tea. "Well, Bo, I'd better be off. I'll be round again in the morning." And Rusl left. I stared after him, not knowing what to do, when Bo spoke.

"So my boy, what brings you over here?" Bo asked. I was still looking in the direction of the door, trying to think of something to say. I'd wanted to speak to Rusl, but he would be heading back to Uli now, and I needed space from her for a while.

"Erm, well Bo, I wondered if you fancied a bit of sumo wrestling?"

llll

llll

As I left Bo's house, I smiled as I saw my wife, sitting outside on the porch. She seemed to be without Ingrid, or Colin, so we could have a few minutes peace together. Suddenly, something broke the silence. I heard hoof beats and in a moment, and no sooner had I heard them, I saw a rider approaching Ordon Gate. I also noticed that he carried the flag of Princess Zelda, so was a messenger from her. He dismounted at the gate and loosely tied his steed to it.

"Rusl of Ordon," I heard the messenger say. It wasn't a question, as I saw him take off his helmet and recognised him as the messenger who brought the last message from Princess Zelda.

"Adalmund, head of the Royal Guard," he introduced himself, "here is a message from Princess Zelda, to be delivered to your hand and your hand only. I am advised to tell you that this message contains secret business, not to be discussed within the village of Ordon. Do I make myself clear?" I wasn't scared of Adalmund, as clearly he was just spouting rhetoric used in these kinds of situations, and I nodded in acquiescence to his request. With that nod, he returned to his horse.

"I will be waiting in Ordon Spring, you will understand why shortly," and he rode off.

Puzzled, I opened the letter.

_Dear Rusl,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I thank you for your regular correspondence about Link. It cheers my heart to know that he is well, and settled in again._

_However, I require your urgent assistance, relating to something that happened to Link while he was out on his quest. I trust Adalmund gave you the necessary details of keeping this letter a secret, as, for the moment, I don't know whether what I ask of you can be fulfilled. I won't go into too much detail here, but if you could visit the Castle, I will divulge all the necessary information there._

_What I ask, may well be a huge undertaking that takes you away from your family for a few days, but I have no doubt that Link will look after them for you. Impress upon him the importance of him staying in Ordon, leaving you to come to Hyrule alone. Tell your family, that I have sent for you on urgent business, in regards to the armoury of the Royal Guard. Tell Link that I will send for him soon._

_Rusl, I ask you this as Link's friend, rather than a princess. No doubt you will have noticed the change in him since his return and with your help, his complete happiness could be restored._

_Please send word directly back with Adalmund._

_I hope I shall see you soon._

_Zelda_

As I approached the house, Uli confronted me.

"What was that all about? Another message from the Princess?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied, acknowledging her, but not wanting to stick around too long. It was clear to me that this message was of great importance, otherwise Adalmund would not have told me to keep it a secret.

"I'm going for a walk to Ordon Spring," I said, " I don't want to read this inside, if Ingrid is asleep, and I don't want to disturb your peace. I'll be back later." I turned on my heel before Uli could ask more questions. I never had any secrets from my wife, apart from the conversation I'd had with Link on the day of his return, but this was clearly one I'd have to keep. I'd explain later, but for now, the most important thing was to send word back to the Princess.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, my longest yet and I had a lot of fun writing it, it really flowed for me! Sorry if the locations and details are a bit squiffy, but I haven't got the game with me at the moment and I'm writing purely from memory and what I can find with the help of internets, so I'm going on a little bit of artistic licence!

Til next time!


	15. Chapter 14: Deliveries Of News

Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, the writing just flowed! Here's another one, not quite as long, as it's hard for me to do two longer ones in a row, but definitely longer than average! And just keep in mind the words of Shakey Will, "the course of true love never did run smooth!"

*-MM-*

* * *

Deliveries of News

llll

I found Adalmund in Ordon Spring. He was still alone, and letting his horse drink from the spring.

"You have come alone?" He asked. I nodded.

"Alone, my wife knows I am here, but not for what purpose. Would you kindly take the message back, that I will gladly take up her offer of the audience, to help her. I will leave Ordon tomorrow," I said, feeling a bit silly speaking with such formality.

"I will go directly to Hyrule Castle and deliver your response to Her Highness," and no sooner had he finished speaking, he led his horse away from the water, mounted quickly and urged it out of Ordon Spring.

"Who was that?" A voice behind me said. I turned around, surprised.

"Ilia! What are you doing here?" I saw the young blonde girl standing behind me, Epona in tow.

"I was out at the spring with Epona, when I saw the guard ride past. I heard him come back this way and hid in the trees, I didn't know he was going to be waiting for you!" Ilia protested. "What were you talking about?" she continued to ask.

"That's none of your business Ilia, I had a letter addressed to me, that the guard needed a reply for." I tried to inform her as much as I could, Ilia would only keep asking questions otherwise.

"It's not about Link, is it? I recognised the Princess's flag, it was one of her messengers. She wants Link back in Hyrule, doesn't she? She can't do that! He is happy here! She can't steal him from us!" Ilia was enraged. I'd not seen her like this before. She was clearly set on Link staying in Ordon. It wouldn't surprise me if she still had feelings for him, I thought to myself, despite her coolness. Desperate to console her, I gave as much information as I could.

"Ilia," I said, taking her arms and holding them to her sides, making her listen, "listen, Link isn't going anywhere. The summons was for me, from Princess Zelda. She wants help with her armoury and I am leaving tomorrow." This seemed to calm Ilia down a little, her breaths coming a lot slower, and I let go of her arms.

"So Link isn't going anywhere?" she replied, timidly.

"No," I replied. "In fact, I want Link to look after my family while I'm gone. It'll only be for a few days but I'm sure Uli will need help during that time, especially with Ingrid to look after." I paused at this, having remembered that Ilia was the first person I was telling this to.

"Ilia, I need to tell Link and Uli myself, so please don't rush back to Ordon to tell them." She pouted at me.

"Are you sure Link will stay?" I could understand why Bo got so cross with Ilia sometimes, she was so stubborn.

"Well, why don't you come with me now, I'm going back to Ordon, to tell Uli and Link. You can be there to make sure Link does stay." Ilia looked placated at this.

"Alright," she agreed. So we set off back to Ordon, Epona trailing.

Back in Ordon itself, we saw a dripping wet Talo moaning at Jaggle, catching only the words "girls" and "moody." I laughed, secretly glad that Colin wasn't at that stage yet. I looked at Ilia. If she'd heard the snippets of conversation, she didn't show it, being more interested in stroking Epona and feeding her a carrot.

"There you are!" boomed Bo. He'd just emerged from his house, and was playfully giving Link a punch on the shoulder. "You've just missed your old man thrash Link at sumo wrestling." This was obviously aimed and Ilia and she looked up.

"Is that true, Link?" she asked.

"Yup, I'm obviously really out of practice," he chuckled, giving Bo a pat on the back. Just then I could see Colin tearing into view.

"Link! Link! Fado needs you right away! He told me to tell you that the last kid is being difficult!" I watched as my son beckoned Link to follow him back to the goat pastures.

"Well," sighed Link, "thanks for the wrestle, but duty calls," and off he went, Colin in tow. Ilia looked at me with her stern eyes.

"How are you going to make him stay here?" she said to me, quietly. I gave her a pat of the shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll tell Uli first, then I can talk to Link later," then quickly continuing before she could interrupt me, "and yes, you can be there too. I'll make sure of it." With that I left her with Epona, and made my way over to my house. Uli was still sat outside in the rocking chair and I leant over her to give her a warm kiss.

"Everything ok?" she asked, "what did the guard want?" As my wife, Uli never missed a thing. In our 15 years of marriage, she was always the intuitive one and I loved her for it.

"Oh, he wanted my reply to the letter I received," I replied.

"And what was in the letter?" I knew this question was coming, and knew it would be hard to convince Uli, but, prepared with Zelda's instructions, I gave the lie.

"It was from Princess Zelda. She wants help with the armoury. I don't know the exact details, but I'm afraid I have to leave in the morning." Seeing Uli's eyes open wide, I reassured her.

"Don't worry, I'll only be gone for a couple of days, tops. If I persuade Link to lend me Epona, I'll be even quicker." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and waited for her reply.

"Well, I'm sure Link won't mind lending Epona to you for a couple of days. He won't need her while all the goats are inside with the kids." Surprisingly, Uli had taken the lie without question.

"Which reminds me," she continued, "I was talking to Link earlier and was saying how good he was with children and whether he was ready to find a wife, and I mentioned Ilia and he became all funny, and the poor boy couldn't get away from me quick enough. Do you think he's ok? Will you talk to him?" Knowing full well that Link wouldn't talk about a subject like that, without instigating it himself, I still promised Uli I would.

"Of course dear."

llll

llll

Having sent Adalmund off to Ordon, I was waiting patiently for his arrival back. I was nervous, as although I had assumed Rusl would give an affirmative answer, there was a small doubt in the back of my mind that he would say no. Suddenly, I heard hoof beats on the stable yard outside halt to a stop. I looked out of my window and saw Adalmund. I smiled to myself, then while I caught myself doing it, I cursed Midna in my head, for planting that hope. "I know you can hear that," I also said in a whisper, just to reiterate the point. I sat down at my desk, waiting for Adalmund to knock on my door.

"Come in," I said, as soon as I heard the rap, "so, what was his answer?" Not giving poor Adalmund the time to enter the room and bow.

"Your Highness, Rusl of Ordon accepts your request and asked me to pass on that he will be here tomorrow," Adalmund said.

"Good, I am glad he can do so. Adalmund, will you let him in and inform me as soon as he arrives tomorrow?"

"Of course, Your Highness," he replied, adding "is there anything else I can do for you at this moment in time?" This caused me to look at him, his stern features with the hazel eyes. I'd admired Adalmund's height when I'd first seen him, but now, egged on by Midna's accusations, I began to see him in even clearer detail. He was looking quizzically at me, as I stared at him, trying to find some reason for him to stay, but I couldn't think of anything.

"Thank you, Adalmund, but no. If I have need of you, I will call for you," and with that he bowed again and left. Cursing myself, and cursing Midna in my head, I set about reading the one book Jal had let me take from the library, because it wasn't as old as all the others, the 'History of the Royal Family.' I was trying to piece together the information about the Temple of Time and it was a fairly good source for that. I knew that the Royal Family was tightly linked to the Temple of Time, but I was hedging my bets somewhat, as to whether I'd find out any information about the 'problem' Midna had, or even, ultimately, whether another connection to Twilight could be found.

llll

llll

Gaia followed me all the way to the council chambers, but, being only a 'lowly servant' in the eyes of the councillors, and despite my protests against such discrimination, she was not allowed to enter. It didn't mean I didn't tell her about what went on inside though. I'm sure the councillors knew this, but still wanted to make a clear division between them and her.

"I'll see you back in my chambers when I am done," I whispered to her. She nodded and turned on her heels back the way we had come, as I opened the door. There was a hubbub of noise inside, which quickly turned to silence as I entered.

"Don't stop what you are doing just because of me, gentlemen," I hated the fact that they wouldn't allow female councillors, despite me being a woman and being allowed in the chambers. I moved towards the chair which was designated for the ruler of Twilight. A few murmurs went up as I did this. I knew I hadn't been crowned as Queen yet, but being the only member of the Royal Family alive, I presumed that this would have been my rightful place. I looked to the left and right of me to see what all the councillors were doing. They weren't sitting down.

"Is there a problem, Dax?" I asked. I knew that I could rely on Dax for an answer, mostly because I knew he harboured a crush for Gaia, and it was most definitely returned, but with her being a servant, he was too afraid to admit it. I knew that would be the first thing to change when I was Queen. I loved Gaia too much to see her hurt by stupid, old laws.

"Your Highness," he replied, in his deep voice, "erm, some of the councillors want, well what I mean to say is..."

"The councillors want a man ruling Twilight," interrupted Lyon, a councillor who had apparently not been happy since the day I was born. A first born who was female, and there were no other heirs.

"Hang on," I banged on the table, for emphasis, "the last time you lot tried this turned out to be a disaster. Not even half a year ago you tried to put Zant, a loosely connected relative of the Royal Family, into power as my consort and you saw what he did. I am the rightful heir to the throne of Twilight and therefore should be the only candidate for the next ruler. Have you no sense gentlemen? I am rebuilding Twilight. I am the one who banished Zant from this world. I am the one who should be crowned Queen, yes, I said Queen." I was incensed at this display of disloyalty.

"Furthermore, the more we discuss this, the less time I have to rebuild Twilight. I will not have you lot mess this up a second time." And with that I sat in the chair.

Gasps arose from the councillors, all looking around at each other, not knowing what to do. One, greying councillor, Tarbut broke the sound of gasping.

"Your Highness, it's not that we don't trust you, or think you can't do it. We just feel that a male influence on the Realm would prove more positive on the people." Some murmurs of agreement arose from the mouths of the councillors, but I saw, with my sharp eyes, that Lyon did not agree with this.

"Your Highness," Lyon interrupted again, "we cannot allow you to rule without a man at your side. You have never expressed a wish to marry so therefore we cannot allow you to assume the throne."

"Your Highness, may I interrupt?" It was Tarbut again, "although I agree with the honourable Lyon, there is also another way you may become Queen of Twilight."

"Yes," I said, impatiently, "spit it out."

"You must find a husband before the Day of Royals, which is when, traditionally, new rulers are crowned," he finished. I vaguely remembered this day in my childhood, as I remembered all the colours that festooned the palace. I'd always got confused with it though, as it fell on different days each year.

"When is that?" I asked, not knowing the current situation of the Twilight calendar. Lyon was the first to answer, with an evil smirk adorning his face.

"It is two weeks today, Your Highness."

* * *

Another kind of filler chapter, but it all helps to set things up!

Til next time!


	16. Chapter 15: Friendship

3 chapters in 3 days, you lucky, lucky people! Sorry about the cliffhanger previously, but when I use them I find it easier to write the next chapter! So I may have to use a few more before the end of the story! Which reminds me, I want to try and finish this story by the beginning of June, as I'll be away for 5 weeks... So here's me setting a deadline, which means a lot of hard work on my part, but I hope I'll keep to it!

*-MM-*

* * *

Friendship

llll

"2 weeks!" I was pacing around my chambers now and Gaia sat open mouthed on my bed. "How do they expect me to find a suitable husband in two weeks? There is no-one in Twilight that I would ever dream of marrying. I banished the only man I love to a life without me, and I a life without him." I collapsed on my bed, forcing Gaia to move quickly out of the way.

"Midna, is there no other way?" Gaia asked tentatively. I'd relayed all the conversation I'd had in the council chambers and she had been aghast.

"No, Gaia, there is no other way. According to the Lyon, and apparently the laws of the Twilight councillors, I must marry to assume the throne. I cannot become Queen otherwise." Gaia came back to stroke my hair, trying to calm me down. Unfortunately, I had a sudden thought and almost knocked her over as I sharply left the bed.

"I must speak with Zelda. She has to know the time limit I have." I knew the only way I would become Queen would be to marry Link. This did mean I would have to meet and speak to him sooner than I intended.

"I'm going to have to visit Zelda tonight, Gaia," and before she could interrupt me I added, "I know you're not happy about it, but it has to be done, for the good of Twilight, for my sanity, and for your own. If you ever want the chance to marry Dax, I have to become Queen and change the law." Gaia blushed at this, but nodded, understanding that I had to do this. All of a sudden, I felt a strange twinge and I began to hear voices in my head, I swayed. Gaia quickly caught my arm.

"Midna, what's the matter?" she asked, turning into a worried mother figure again.

"It's Link," I answered. "I can hear him talking about me."

llll

llll

I returned to my house late that evening, completely shattered, and wanting to get rid of the company I now had. The last goat had taken a while to give birth to her kid and Fado had been getting frantic. I had done all I could to calm him, and the goat, whilst pulling the kid out myself. In the end, out popped a healthy make kid, who was walking only half an hour after being born. I'd left a contented Fado with the goats and the new arrival, to wander back to Ordon, when I bumped into Ilia.

"Rusl wants to see you," she had said and surprisingly, she took my hand and led me to his house. About twenty minutes later, after promising Rusl the use of Epona while he visited Hyrule Castle, I left to head back home. Unfortunately, Ilia took it upon herself to follow me. She'd seemed adamant that I should lend Epona to Rusl, even though there was never any doubt that I would. Now, she wanted to come inside and I couldn't really say no.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked her, trying to be as friendly as possibly. I still liked Ilia as a friend, and felt I should try and do something to better the relationship between us again.

"No," was the reply I got. I looked at her, and she was staring out the window, looking over to Epona. I wandered over to her and stood at her side.

"Are you OK?" I asked, "you've been silent since Rusl's house, which," I added with a grin, "is a first for you, considering the amount of times I've been chastised by you." Ilia turned her head to look up at me.

"Link," she said, in barely a whisper. "Link, I want to apologise for the way I've behaved towards you since you've been back. I know I've been irritating and I know you look after Epona fine." Although I knew all this already, I didn't interrupt her, it looked like she'd wanted to get this off her chest.

"Link, when I saw you the first time you came back to Ordon, I noticed a difference in you, I could see it in your eyes. Something inside you had changed. I couldn't bear the fact that the Link I'd known and loved had been affected by whatever you'd encountered on your quest. You never seemed to acknowledge me when you first came back and I was devastated; I thought you didn't like me anymore. So I decided to try and put you at a distance, tried to forget everything I felt about you, but today, when I saw the Princess's messenger, I thought she'd written to you, to ask you to Hyrule. I immediately became jealous; I thought she was going to take you away from us again." At this point, Ilia put her hands on mine. I was getting a little worried at this point. I sensed what was coming, and didn't know how I was going to deal with it.

"Link, I love you. I've never loved anyone else. You saved me from the beasts all that time ago. You rekindled my memory which had been lost. I can only ever see myself loving you." Ilia pulled herself up onto tip-toes to try and reach my lips. At this point, I had to intervene. I put my hands on her shoulders and forced her gently back down onto her feet. She was looking at me, tears in her eyes. I knew the only way to go about this, was to tell the truth. I couldn't lie to Ilia, especially as she had just told me the truth of her heart.

"Ilia. I love you dearly, but I'm afraid that the love I have for you isn't as same as the love you have said you feel for me." I could feel her strain against my hands, trying to get away.

"Now, I feel a fool," she said, adding, "I should have never tried to kiss you," in barely a whisper.

"Please, Ilia, you need to listen to this. I'm flattered that you'd want to kiss me, but I want us to stay friends, very close friends, but I'm afraid I can offer you nothing more." She stopped straining against me at this point. I continued.

"There was a time when I felt the same as you did, but because of the quest all that changed. I met a woman. Her name was Midna. She was unlike anyone I'd ever met before and turned my world upside down. However, I will never know if she felt the same, as she left. I have not seen her since I finished the quest."

"Would you leave Ordon if she came back? Even if she didn't love you?" Ilia asked, eyes wide open from all the information that I was giving her. I didn't need to think about this answer.

"Ilia, I would follow her to the world's end and beyond. I would marry her in an instant if she came back, as long as she felt the same, just to make her mine forever."

"I know Dad always wanted me to marry you..." Ilia sighed, turning away from me.

"Ilia, I always knew that too, and I always thought it would happen. But you can't help who you fall in love with." There was a silence, as we both took in all the information that had just been spoken about.

"Ilia, you are the first person I have talked to about this, I've not needed to or wanted to. But now, I see that the time is right to talk about it." I wanted to make her feel special, as to me, she still was special, just not in the same way as Midna.

"Two broken hearts looking out this window then," Ilia whispered, turning back towards me.

"Yes," I replied, "but we can get through them together," and I drew her into a hug and kissed her forehead. When I felt her hug back, I knew that everything would be OK with us.

"Now, would you be awfully kind to let me go to sleep?" I asked playfully. "I've had a long day."

"Can I stay with you, Link?" I could sense her not wanting to leave immediately and agreed.

"Alright," I said, thinking that the warmth of another person would be very welcome. "We can comfort each other." And with that we left the window and moved to the bed. We settled down and just before I drifted off, Ilia whispered something into my ear.

"Link, I'm so glad we can talk about this together now," and she kissed me gently on the lips before we both drifted off to sleep.

llll

llll

I was at Link's house early the next morning. Because I knew he had left my house late last night, I presumed he wouldn't be up to see me off. I was wrong, and also more surprised to see Ilia climb down the ladder of his house after him. She scampered off after a quick hello.

"Morning, Link," I said, trying to hide the wry smile at my lips. "Good sleep?"

"Not bad and not what it looks like, Rusl," he saw the smile at my lips and seemed to know what I was implying. "Ilia and I were talking last night and it got late so she stayed. And before you go running off to Bo, announcing a wedding, Ilia and I aren't meant to be, OK?" Link finished with another wry smile of his own and we laughed.

"OK, son, I believe you, and I won't go running to Bo. Now, if you don't mind, I need to set off to Hyrule pretty soon." Not ten minutes later Link had Epona all tacked up and waiting. It was clear to see he was a very good horseman.

"Well, there you go," he said proudly, as I came closer, ready to mount Epona. "I hope you have a successful trip in Hyrule and the Princess gets the answers she wants from you," Link said, watching me mount. "And tell her I said, hi, OK?"

"Will do Link, see you in a couple of days." And with that, and watching Link wave, I urged Epona out of Link's clearing towards Hyrule.

llll

llll

I was getting restless, ever since Midna had briefly visited me that morning with the devastating news, I knew that I now had to act a lot faster in order to get the two would be lovers, back together. I was pacing my chambers, waiting for Adalmund's word that Rusl had arrived. In the end, I didn't need his word, I heard the hoof beats in the stable yard and was down in the throne room in a matter of minutes. I knew now that every second counted and I was determined to help everyone involved.

"Rusl, I am so glad you came." The man bowed to me and I walked over to him. "I am sorry for the cryptic letter, but needs must I'm afraid. If you would kindly follow me, I will explain everything."

"Of course, Your Highness." Rusl seemed a bit alarmed at how forward and quick I was being, but being a gentleman, acquiesced to my request. I led him to a small room, just off the throne room. Adalmund and I had had a tense debate on the location. He wanted to be inside the room, protecting me, (and I had felt butterflies at this request), but I felt that it would be better if I talked to Rusl alone. I knew I would soon have to include Adalmund on the plans, but felt that telling Rusl was a priority. In the end, he agreed to guard the door. Rusl and I went inside.

llll

llll

It took me half an hour to explain all the details to Rusl, up until the visit I had had from Midna that very morning. I included Midna and Twilight and the role she had played in Link's depression, the event of the attempted suicide, the visions I had seen, the reason I needed him, to get to the Temple of Time and also the new deadline that had been set for her. He didn't interrupt me, even when I talked about the visions on Midna. He seemed to take everything in and as I explained the reason why I'd asked him to the castle, he nodded.

"Your Highness, Link is like a son to me and I will do all in my power to provide him with the happiness that he truly deserves, and if that is this 'Midna' you speak of, then so be it. If you require my assistance in order to do this, then I lay down my service to you and to him." He was a gracious and gentle man, and seemed to care deeply about Link.

"However," he added, "I believe that the two week deadline you have spoken about seems a very short time. Will we be able to reunite these two in such a short space of time?" he asked.

"Rusl, that I do not know. But I cannot go without trying."

"Where do we begin?" he asked in earnest.

"Well, first I must brief, Adalmund, as he will be accompanying us to the Temple of Time," I replied. "But there is one thing we need before we can proceed to the temple."

"The Master Sword?" Rusl replied. I was surprised as I had not expected him to realise its importance. I nodded.

"I can get that for us," he continued. "We need to pass near Ordon to get there anyway. I can collect it on the way."

It didn't take long for me to brief Adalmund. He seemed to have guessed most of it anyway, he was crafty like that, another reason why I liked him so much. I loved that I never had to explain everything to him.

Only an hour and a half after Rusl's arrival, he, myself and Adalmund were mounted and headed to the Sacred Grove. Rusl was going to stop in Ordon for a couple of hours to get the Master Sword, while Adalmund and I waited elsewhere.

"We have begun," I thought in my head, so Midna knew that we were beginning to try and bring her and Link back together.

* * *

Well, there's another chapter down. I hope you enjoyed it again. I felt that I needed Ilia and Link to have cleared the air between them before I begin to add Midna more into the equation. Hope it read ok to you!

Til the next one!


	17. Chapter 16: Dusk

Hmm, I feel I am getting a bit mundane with these updates, thoughts?

Anyway, I have a _very_ clear idea now of where this story is headed – plan mapped out, but just need to flesh it out with words and chapters! Enjoy!

*-MM-*

* * *

Dusk

llll

I'd travelled back to Ordon, accompanied most of the way by Princess Zelda and Adalmund. I'd asked many more questions about Link's quest, seeing the opportunity now to know exactly what had gone on, especially with regards to what he had done, and also, the relationship between him and the Princess of Twilight, Midna.

"And she closed the only known portal between our worlds, never realising how much Link felt for her, never knowing how much she felt for him," Zelda continued. I was a bit surprise when she had told me that Midna had visited her, and had spoken to her, but understanding that both princesses held magic power, and knowing the events that happened during the time of Twilight in Hyrule, I just left it at that.

"And we're heading to the Temple of Time, to try and find a way to reconnect the worlds?" I asked, just to make sure I had understood everything.

"Yes, that is the main reason we are heading there," Zelda replied. "However, I also want to find out how Midna gained the powers she has, why she can hear mine and Link's thoughts, and how she is able to visit us as a vision, but not in person. It may be a small thing, but I believe that it is somehow linked to the sealing off of Twilight and may play a role in re-establishing the link between our two worlds.

It was dusk when we arrived at the fork in the road; one road leading to the Sacred Grove and the Temple of Time, the other back to Ordon.

"We will leave you here, Rusl, while you travel back to Ordon. We shall hide ourselves, so no-one will see us, do not worry about that," Zelda remarked. Adalmund nodded in agreement.

"I will return once darkness falls," I replied. "It will be easier to get out of the village unnoticed then." I urged Epona on, with her whinnying. She obviously realised we were heading home. "Just for a little while," I said, gently patting her.

Dusk was turning more and more into night as I continued. I'd passed Link's house, but he was not there. I had already dismounted Epona and left her to roam Link's clearing, like she usually did. Arriving into Ordon I noticed the lamps inside the houses had been switched on. I walked up to my house, and opened the door, finding my young family around the dining table, including Link, who seemed to be having his ear well and truly talked off by Colin.

"Dad!" shouted Colin, running over to give me a hug. I could see Link wince a little because of the vicinity of his ear, but he smiled.

"Rusl, you're back," Link said surprised, "I thought you were going to be away a couple of days?"

"Well, there was a change of plan," I said. Not wanting to elaborate on this, I went over and kissed Uli .

"How was your day, darling? Did Ingrid settle to sleep alright?" I asked her, kissing her gently on the nose.

"Oh, Dad, please!" Colin seemed visibly embarrassed by my display of affection. "Is dinner ready, Mummy?" he continued, trying to draw attention away from our embrace to thoughts of food.

"Yes, dear," replied Uli, and she set about serving tea to all four of us.

Afterer dinner, I described Hyrule castle to Colin, as he was desperate for all of the details. Link interjected with ideas of his own too.

"Was the princess nice, Dad?" he asked.

"Yes she was, Colin, and I'm sure Link will say the same." Link nodded.

Do you think I'll ever get to meet Princess Zelda?" he asked excitedly.

"I hope so," I replied, "but for now, all you need to be worrying about it bed." After groans and protestations, eventually Colin went to bed.

"Well, I'll head back," said Link, getting up.

"No problem, Link, thanks for looking after Uli today. I know I'd never need to really ask you." I gave him a pat on the back, whispering in his ear "can I come back to yours, to discuss Colin's birthday present? I know he'll try and listen in if we talk here." Link laughed.

"Sure Rusl, though I can't promise a tidy house!" Uli also laughed at this.

"See, I told you, Link, you need a woman!" she said, cheerfully. Something in Link's eyes flickered.

"Sure," was all he managed to muster before quickly heading out the door. I followed soon after.

The walk to Link's house went without conversation. I could tell Link was deep in thought about Uli's comment. At least, I now knew what is wrong with him, what caused him to become like this, especially when Uli mentioned women. Once at Link's clearing, he went straight over to pat her.

"So," I said, interjecting the silence, "Colin's birthday present. He's probably already mentioned it to you, but I want to make him a really nice sword, one that he thinks will rival your Master Sword, but obviously won't, without him knowing any different." I was pleased to see I had raised a smile on Link's lips.

"I was wondering if I could borrow the Master Sword for a couple of days? So I could use the inlay work as a kind of template? Another reason I ask now is I can sneak it home, without Colin knowing it's there. What do you say Link?" I knew that this was a lot to ask, Link was never without his sword. Knowing what I knew now, I supposed that he kept it close, to remind him of the quest, and of Midna. I also knew what was riding on his answer; he didn't know what I was up to.

"Sure, Rusl. I know how excited Colin is about having his own, proper sword," and Link handed it over. I tried not to look too surprised, as I wasn't expecting it to be so easy. "But can I have it back as soon as you can, eh? I really don't like it away from my side," he added.

"Of course, Link." We talked a little more, and then I excused myself. I still couldn't believe I was returning home with the Master Sword.

"All sorted with Link?" Uli asked when I wandered in. All I did in reply was hold up the sword and put a finger to my lips. She nodded and winked in acknowledgement and shortly afterwards we headed to bed.

I waited until I heard the gentle sound of Uli's breathing, which signalled she was asleep, before creeping out of the house. I stopped via Link's, deciding whether or not to take Epona. I decided to take her, even though it would mean riding her bareback, as Link had stored her tack inside. There was going to be enough uproar in the morning when I was found to be missing, and with Epona gone, hopefully everyone would put two and two together, and realise I'd taken her. Leading Epona away from Link's clearing, I attached a rope to her halter, so at least I would have something to hold on to. I was a competent rider, but even bareback scared me without something to hold onto.

Soon, we were headed back to the fork in the road, where I had left Princess Zelda and Adalmund earlier.

llll

llll

Adalmund and I found a nice patch of trees to hide in, not far from the road, so we could see Rusl come back, but enough to be hidden by anyone who came by. Adalmund dismounted and secured his horse to a tree, before coming over to help me down. I would normally need help dismounting a horse in my usual long dress, but I had exchanged this for jodphurs, more suited to both the riding and exploration of the Temple of Time. Adalmund, however, still insisted on helping me down.

"Adalmund, you don't need to help me down. We are not on ceremony," I tried to explain to him in hushed tones, in case anyone was riding by.

"Sorry, Your Highness," he apologised, "but it's just what I am used to doing." I was actually secretly thrilled that he was still helping me, but didn't want that to come across. I was trying to behave as normally as possible. Not knowing how long Rusl would take, we headed over to sit down on a large tree stump, which looked like it had been felled a long time ago.

We didn't have much to talk about, Adalmund just rested his sword in front of him, ready to pick up at a moment's notice, and I just watched the dusk slowly turn to night.

I cannot explain what I did next. For some reason, being hidden, the dusk light, being away from the castle and out of my 'normal' clothes, overwhelmed me. I spoke one word.

"Adalmund."

He looked at me, expectant for more speech, but instead I took his face in my hands and kissed him, more passionately that what would be deemed acceptable for a princess, but I did it all the same. At first, he tried to pull away, without using his hands, always the gentleman. However, as I managed to hold onto him, he gave up, and instead wrapped his arms around me. I felt electric. There was an energy flowing around us as we kissed. I'd moved my hands to the back of his head when we finally came up for air, still holding each other tightly.

"I'm sorry about that," I apologised, but still didn't let him go. To my delight, Adalmund didn't let go either.

"For what?" he whispered, in a deep, but hoarse voice that sent a shiver down my spine as he spoke. And we kissed again.

"I really don't know where that came from," I apologised again. I felt like some lovestruck teenager pouncing on Adalmund like this.

"Zelda, it's fine," Adalmund interjected. "I'm just relieved I didn't have to make the first move, though I've been wanting to for months." I looked at him wide eyed. Although Midna had confirmed that Adalmund liked me, I had no idea as to how long.

"Before you go asking too many questions," Adalmund said, interrupting my thoughts, "I will tell you everything you need to know." And he proceeded to tell me that he had loved me since the Twilight had been lifted by Link from Hyrule.

"I saw that you were so selfless with your acts towards Link and Princess Midna," he added, "that I couldn't just see you as just my princess anymore." I didn't know what else to say to this. Suddenly, Adalmund's mood changed.

"I hear hoof beats," Adalmund said, reaching for his sword.

"Adalmund," came a voice from the dark. "It's Rusl. I have the Master Sword." Adalmund and I looked at each other and smiled, but knew that we now had to concentrate on the task at hand. Rusl entered the clearing on Epona and dismounted.

"To the Temple now then?" Rusl asked.

"To the Temple," I confirmed. "It is now our turn to repay Link for all he has done for this world."

And we set off towards the Sacred Grove.

* * *

Hopefully that wasn't too clichéd. I didn't want the whole will they/won't they thing going on for a long time, especially with the Temple of Time coming up. Thought it would just be better to get it over and done with, especially as we have another love story to complete in this!

Til next time!


	18. Chapter 17: Two Sides

Sorry about the delay again, but I've had a very exciting week and haven't been able to concentrate very well, but here's the next chapter! I can't belive I've written so many - I've had to clear out my Document Manager because there were too many chapters in it!

Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and added my story to alerts lists or favourites lists, it really means a lot that people out there like it!

So without further ado, I'll let you read this chapter!

*-MM-*

* * *

Two Sides

llll

Gaia had already been and gone that morning, needing to do chores elsewhere in the castle. Since the councillors decision that I should marry, lest I not become Queen, I had locked myself in my room, only letting Gaia enter. Obviously, councillors kept on trying to pay me a visit. They had taken up the task of finding me someone to marry, more to their advantage than mine, trying to instil on me the importance of a suitor's suitability. They didn't know that there was only one man I would ever marry, and he was in another world.

I had spoken to Zelda briefly, to tell her about the deadline imposed on me. She could not promise to reunite Link and myself before the two weeks were up, but had expressed that she would do her best.

I was led on my bed, and suddenly, Zelda's words from all that time ago in the Mirror Chamber came to me: "shadow and light are two sides of the same coin; one cannot exist without the other." I realised now that this had meant Link and me and that we were destined to be together. I just hoped that it could happen before the Day of Royals.

llll

llll

After camping in the clearing next to the gorge overnight, Rusl, Adalmund and myself were ready to make our way to the Sacred Grove itself shortly after day break. However, getting to the Sacred Grove was as hard as Midna had described. I knew that getting Rusl involved was a strain on his family, but we definitely needed him. He had craftily managed to bring along Link's two clawshots, which he said we could use to get across the gorge to the Sacred Grove. I hadn't realised how large the gorge would be, when Midna first told me about it, and I was amazed at its size now I was actually there. I couldn't believe that Link had managed to conquer this by himself. However, we had to work out a way to get us all across on the two clawshots, as there was no way one could get back to where we started because of the size of the gorge.

"How about I carry Princess Zelda? She's light and the clawshot would hold out for the weight of two people, surely?" Adalmund casually suggested.

"That's a good idea in my opinion," Rusl replied, " and yes the clawshot should hold out. Would you be happy with that princess?" Obviously all I could do was nod and smile.

Rusl set about pointing out the best places for Adalmund to aim his claw shot at. He was explaining that there were plenty of ledges which could be aimed for, to make the best progress across the gorge. When all had been discussed, Rusl set out to the Sacred Grove first.

"See you on the other side," he said, releasing the clawshot and heading towards the first ledge. Adalmund and I watched as he reached the ledge, waved and then headed for the next one.

"Shall we go then?" Adalmund asked, walking closer to me. "May I?" I presumed he was talking about kissing me

"Of course," I agreed. But instead of his face coming towards me, he reached out for me to whisk me into his arms. Then he kissed me.

"Oh!" I said, surprised when he released my mouth. "I wasn't expecting that." Adalmund laughed.

"Now, is this ok for you? You're going to have to do most of the holding on whilst I use the clawshot," Adalmund added, checking I was in a comfortable position for the forthcoming clawshot. I was in fact, terrified of the gorge, but didn't want to show it.

"Yes, I'm ok and ready as I'll ever be." And suddenly we were flying through the air. I kept my eyes shut from the moment we left the ground until I heard Adalmund whisper "you can open your eyes again" in my ear. I opened them and saw Rusl standing in front of me.

"Welcome to the Sacred Grove, Princess Zelda," he said. "This is the main entrance, but it's not far to where we enter the Temple of Time, shall we?" as he gestured towards the dark tunnel in front of us. Again, I nodded, unable to speak from the clawshot experience. Rusl took the lead and walked into the tunnel and I felt Adalmund's hand of the small of my back as we followed.

llll

llll

"Link, LINK!" I woke up to the sound shouting. I rubbed my eyes as I became awake and realised that it was Colin shouting at me. I went to the window and looked down.

"Morning Colin," but before I could get anything else out, Colin let loose.

"Link, Dad gone...Epona gone...Mummy upset...I'm confused...where is he?" I could only hear half of what he was saying because of the tears that were also streaming down his face.

"Stay there, I'm coming down," I said, as I quickly grabbed my tunic, pulled it on and hurried down my ladder. As soon as I was outside, Colin ran into me.

"Oh Link, where is he? He came to see you last night and Mummy said he came home, but where is he now?" Colin cried into my stomach.

"It's OK, Colin," I said patting him gently, but my mind racing. Where was Rusl and why was Epona missing?

"Let's go and see your Mum," I said, glancing at the empty stall where Epona was usually to be found.

When I arrived in Ordon itself, I found Uli on the doorstep of the house in floods of tears, just like her son.

"Link, where did he go? Did he say anything to you last night? Why has he done this?" she was inconsolable so instead I just took her into my arms and hugged her until she stopped crying.

"There's something else, Link," she whispered in my ear, after the tears had subsided. Our whispered conversation was inaudible to Colin who was sat on the floor, watching Ingrid with no expression on his face. "The Master Sword is gone. I knew Rusl was borrowing it from you for Colin's birthday present, and he hid it in our bedroom last night when he came back. But this morning, it was gone. I don't know what else he could want with it, apart from making Colin's sword, which he would do at home anyway." I looked at her.

"Rusl's taken the Master Sword, and he seems to have taken Epona too," I murmured. "Where could he have gone?"

"I'm hoping you would have some idea Link, as I do not," Uli replied. "Now, I must look after Colin and Ingrid, please, please will you do all you can to find Rusl?" and she turned to go to them. I was still fairly confused. Why was Rusl missing? Why had he taken Epona, if he had? And most importantly, why had he taken the Master Sword? Something came into my mind and I knew I had to go and see Bo; I would need his help.

"Morning Link," came the greeting from the door, "what can I do for you on this fine morning?" Bo gestured for me to follow him inside.

"Bo, I need your horse. I know she's an old thing, but this is an emergency," I said.

"Link, why do you need my horse when you've got that brilliant one of your own?" Bo looked at me questioningly.

"Bo, there's not much time to explain, but Epona is missing, and Rusl is missing and I think they're together," I left out the bit about the Master Sword, for the time being, it wasn't a necessary detail.

"No hang on, surely Rusl has just gone out for a ride?" Bo questioned.

"If he has done that, then why did he not ask to borrow Epona?" I replied, adding "yes, I trust Rusl enough to let him use Epona without asking, but I know he would always ask anyway," before Bo could interrupt. "Bo, something is wrong here..." but before I could go on, Ilia walked into the room.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"None of your business, dear," Bo replied, knowing how tetchy she was going to be when she learnt that Epona was missing. "Link, I grant you your request," he said cryptically, so Ilia couldn't work out what we were talking about, and before she could ask another question, I was out of the house.

I saddled Daisy, Bo's old grey mare, as quickly as I could, knowing full well that Ilia would eventually get the truth out of Bo. I didn't want to be here when she did. I leapt up onto her back and urged her in the direction of Uli's house. Stopping outside, I saw her and nodded to her. She seemed to understand what I was saying and nodded back, hands clasped together.

"I will return with Rusl," I mouthed to her, not wanting to make any noise. However, as I turned Daisy towards Ordon Gate, I heard a shout from the direction of Bo's house. I knew that this was Ilia and urged Daisy onwards, before Ilia could run out the house and catch me.

"Link! Link! Please, don't go! When are you coming back? Will you ever come back?" I could hear her sobs in the distance but I couldn't stop. Rusl was missing and I had to find him. Ilia would forgive me, eventually, I knew, but I also knew that she didn't want me to leave Ordon in case I didn't come back for a long time, just like last time. Off I went, riding to the only place that I knew Rusl would need the Master Sword for. But the question in my head was why was he going there in the first place?

llll

llll

Finally, I managed to lead us to the main clearing of the Sacred Grove. I had managed to get us lost a couple of times, the tunnels all looked the same. In the end, I'd had to use the Master Sword as a kind of divining rod, as it seemed to glow when we were on the right path.

"Here we are, Your Highness," I exclaimed, as we walked out into the Sacred Grove.

"It's beautiful," she replied. She was right, the light danced so wonderfully here. I'd only been here once before and it was a privilege to come back again.

"So," interrupted Adalmund with his deep voice, "what do we do now?" I liked Adalmund, he was no nonsense and a very good guard of the princess. I'd noticed that they had seemed to have grown closer somehow, but I was not one to pry, especially into the life of a princess.

"Well," I replied, "we find the Pedestal of Time, where we plunge the Master Sword to open the door of the Temple of Time."

"As easy as that?" Adalmund asked, confused.

"Yes, as easy as that. However, the princess must be the one to do it. The legend is that the Temple of Time is only able to be opened by a member of the Royal Family, or by someone who is the bearer of the Triforce," I continued. "I presume Link managed to open it because of the latter, am I right, Princess Zelda?"

"You are indeed correct, Rusl. Link is a bearer of the Triforce and as you say would have been able to open this door. But please Rusl, call me Zelda from now on." I nodded to her and handed over the Master Sword, before showing her where the Pedestal of Time was.

"This is the door to the Temple of Time," I indicated the gap between a stone arch, in front of the Pedestal.

"But there's nothing there?" Zelda asked.

"Just plunge the Master Sword into the Pedestal, and pull it out again and you will see," I smiled. Adalmund and I took a step back, so we were standing behind Zelda as she plunged the Master Sword into the pedestal. The light began to appear from the door and by the time she'd pulled it out again, the light was swirling in patterns, showing us the door to the Temple of Time.

"But it's not a solid door to open?" Adalmund asked. "How do we know it's safe?"

"We don't know that it is safe, Adalmund, but we have to go anyway. Zelda, would you please hand me back the Master Sword, as we may need it in the temple itself." I said. Zelda handed back the Master Sword.

"There's one more thing I should add, before we go in," Zelda piped up. "The Temple of Time, is, by name a temple which controls time. When we go in, the time will change. It does not run on the same time as Hyrule, so although we may only be in there for a few hours, a few days may have passed in Hyrule. I don't know exactly what will happen, but I can only warn you. We need to be as quick as possible in the temple itself, so we can have the best chance of reuniting Link and Midna before the deadline, which is now around 11 days away. So shall we?" she asked looking at both Adalmund and myself. We smiled back at her.

"For Hyrule," said Adalmund.

"For Link," I added and we all stepped into the light of the door of the Temple of Time. Adalmund and I had our swords drawn not knowing what to expect on the other side.

* * *

Kind of cliffy I know, but there we go!

Next chapter up very soon hopefully – I find it better to post shorter chapters, as it's easier for readers to know what's going on - Is that ok with you all?

Til next time!


	19. Chapter 18: Into The Temple

_A/N: Before we start – I've had a few PMs and reviews asking about how the clawshots are used. In this story, I used them singularly, and what Rusl/Adalmund did was to fire above the ledges, so they could land on them, recoil the clawshot and then try for the next ledge. I've tried to stay as close to the TP world as possible for most things, but sometimes, like this, I've used a little artistic licence, and for the placement of the ledges, obviously, but I hope that clears it up for everybody? If not, please send another PM or something and I'll get back to you!_

OK, so back to normal service again and the next chapter. I've been playing around with this over the last couple of days, two short ones or one long one. I've gone with the latter and I think it's one of my best yet – let me know what you think!

*-MM-*

* * *

Into the Temple

llll

Stepping into the door, everything began to change, the light, the sun, all the trees began swirling in front of me. I'd had hold of Adalmund's hand as we entered the door, for support I'd told myself, but now, I couldn't feel it. I couldn't even shout his name, to see where he was. I was completely confused. But this feeling only lasted a matter of seconds, as soon enough, the swirling mass of light stopped and I found myself in a dark chamber. I looked either side of me, and saw Adalmund and Rusl, looking around and at each other.

"What was that?" Adalmund asked, while he checked that his sword was still in his hand.

"The Door of Time," replied Rusl. "I've not experienced it before, but to be honest, I'm glad!" I laughed and looked at Adalmund, who smiled back at me.

"So where do we go now?" Adalmund then asked, "I presume we are looking for a library of some kind?"

"That is not strictly true," I replied "We need to head to the room at the top of the Temple, where, I hope I will find the answers I need" I knew it wasn't a library. The legend my father passed down from me said you could find ancient knowledge and secrets if you visited the uppermost chamber of the Temple of Time, but only if you were a member of the Hyrulian Royal Family of course. I quickly explained this to Rusl and Adalmund and we were on our way.

"I'm sure Link would have had a map for this place," Rusl joked, "I should have found that too." The men still had their swords drawn and started to walk towards the stairs as the opposite end of the room.

"Well, if we need to go up to the room at the top of the Temple, when hadn't we better start climbing steps?" Adalmund suggested, taking the first flight.

And so we began climbing stairs. There were a large amount in the Temple, some leading to dead ends, which meant we had to double back a lot of the time. We did encounter some spiders, which Adalmund and Rusl managed to kill with a few slices of their swords, but other than that, we found nothing remaining of the evil that lurked here when Link had been here. The only thing we had to do something about, was the large scales, where we had to throw the small statues that were lying around, to even the weight so we could cross. Finally, we came to a door, with the symbol of the Royal Family on it.

"This is the room," I said confidently. I could feel the prescence of magic and knowledge all around me. Adalmund and Rusl drew their swords once again. I looked at them questioningly.

"In case there is something behind the door, Zelda," Rusl answered my look. "If it's the most important room in the Temple, then surely it's the place we're most likely to find any trouble." Adalmund nodded in agreement and I just sighed.

We walked over to the door and unlike all the others, this one had no handle on it.

"How do we get in?" Adalmund asked. We all looked at the door, examining its patterns.

"Zelda," Rusl said, "there is a depiction of the Triforce here. Do you think that if you touch it, the door will open?"

"It's a good idea as any," I replied, "we know already how some doors can only be opened by certain people." So again, just like I had done for the Pedestal of Time, I stood by the door, Adalmund and Rusl standing behind me, swords drawn. Their eyes were alert, watching me as I reached my hand over to the Triforce pattern. As soon as I touched it, the lines of the patterns began to glow and I took a small step back as the door opened, slowly rising into the ceiling.

Darkness was all we could see in front of us until our eyes adjusted to the light inside the new room. I moved a few paces forward, looking above me, taking in the room. I could feel the magic and power of knowledge in this room and my Triforce hand was still glowing, as it had since I'd touched the door. The three of us walked into the centre of the room, admiring the large, intricately patterned window ahead of us. Suddenly I heard a shout.

"Zelda, get down!" It was Adalmund and he'd pushed me on the floor before I could reply. The next thing I heard was the sound of metal clashing against metal, sword clashing against sword.

llll

llll

In urgency I'd urged Daisy as fast as she could go, but still it wasn't fast enough. It wasn't her fault, I knew that, but my mind was racing. What was Rusl doing going to the Sacred Grove with the Master Sword? Surely he didn't know what it could do there? I was still in a slight daydream when we rounded the corner into the clearing with the gorge. I soon heard a whinny, that I knew belonged to no other horse.

"Epona!" I shouted, as I eased Daisy into a trot towards the three horses that were now ahead of us. I leapt of Daisy's back, tied her up with the other two horses and ran to Epona, hugging her neck, patting her.

"Girl, what are you doing here?" I asked, obviously knowing that she couldn't speak but feeling better for asking anyway. "Did Rusl take you? Was he here?" At this, Epona started whinnying loudly and shaking her head in the direction of the gorge. I knew this could only mean one thing.

"They went over the gorge?" I was astonished. How had Rusl got over the gorge? And more to the point, had he even got over the gorge? Patting Epona again, I looked back at the other horses. I hadn't really looked at them before, as I was focused on Epona, but now I looked, I was even more shocked. One of them, a grey, had a purple saddle cloth and what seemed like gold coloured reins as they glinted in the sun. I walked closer to them and saw the saddle pad had the Royal crest embroidered on it. I turned to look at the other horse, which was a large, black, strong looking horse. Its saddle pad was also black, and had the crest of the Royal Guard on it.

"Zelda's here, with Adalmund?" I asked myself. Questions kept popping into my head like what were they doing at the gorge with Rusl? And what did Zelda want at the Sacred Grove? I didn't know what to do. Should I go back to Ordon and explain what I knew? That was a possibility, but because I didn't know the circumstances myself and I'm sure I would be asked all sorts of questions on my return, I felt that it was one thing I couldn't do.

I'm going to have to find out what's going on, I thought to myself, as I looked to the sky. It was midday, not the best time to go traipsing around to try and find answers, but I had to. I decided that I would have to get across the gorge. Remembering all that time ago when I had first crossed it, Rusl had given me a golden Cucco. Where was I going to get one of those? I couldn't go back to Ordon to ask, so who could I ask?

Suddenly, I remembered Coro, the lamp seller I'd encountered in Faron Woods. He might have an idea about how to cross the gorge. I wandered back to the horses and leapt onto Epona's back and we set off for Coro's house.

It was a lovely day and I let Epona set the pace, though she seemed to sense I was a little nervous and had picked up the pace. Shortly afterwards, we arrived at Coro's house. He was sat outside, with his lamps as usual, and shouted over to me.

"Hey, Link, you want some oil for your lantern?" I dismounted and walked over to him.

"Not today thanks, Coro. But how are you doing? Business going well?" I said.

"Business is booming, thanks to you, Link. I get orders directly from Hyrule Castle itself now, because of your recommendations."

"That's great, Coro. I'm glad it's all going OK for you. I really came here to ask you a question though, do you think you can help me?"

"Depends what the answer is," replied Coro, smiling. "Fire away then."

"Well, I know it sounds a bit silly, but if anyone knows anything it's you, because you live here in the Woods and will probably see everyone and everything that passes though. Have you ever seen a golden Cucco pass this way?"

"A golden Cucco, you say?" Coro said.

"Yes, a golden Cucco," I repeated. "I know it sounds a bit daft, but have you ever seen one, and here, in the Woods?"

"Well, that's something I've never been asked before, Link," Coro replied and he suddenly got up. Without a word he walked into his house. I was confused, surely a simple question like that couldn't have offended him? Why had he walked away from me? My question was soon answered when he came back outside, holding a golden Cucco.

"Do you mean this little fella?" Coro said, the Cucco giving a crow to confirm it was real. I stared, mouth wide open in confusion and happiness.

"Yes, yes, that's the one!" I exclaimed. "I can't believe you have him, Coro. When did you get him?"

"Oh a few weeks back. He kept wandering around my clearing, making a lot of noise. I think he just wanted to be fed, so I took him in, and makes much less noise now." I still couldn't believe the golden Cucco was here, and I'd need him to get across the gorge.

"Coro, do you think I could borrow him for a while? I mean, you'll get him back, I just need to borrow him," I asked, not sure whether Coro would let me or not.

"Of course, Link, but just don't turn him into supper, OK? I've grown fond of the little fella and would like to see him back here soon," Coro smiled. I laughed back.

"Of course, Coro, I wouldn't dream of it," and Coro walked over to me and handed me the Cucco. It struggled a little, but once I'd got my hands gently but firmly around him, he seemed to settle and relax.

"Thanks Coro," I shouted behind me as I mounted Epona and made my way back to the gorge.

llll

llll

CLUNK! The sound of metal on metal continued and I still didn't know what was happening. When Adalmund pushed me, I landed face down and couldn't see what was going on above me. Knowing that staying where I was wouldn't be a good idea, I'd crawled back towards the door, where I could hopefully haul myself up and see what was going on. Unfortunately, as I crawled back to the door, I saw it closing.

"Rusl, Adalmund, the door is closing behind us!" I shouted, hoping that they would hear me. There was no reply, apart from a few grunts, so I hoped that they'd heard me. I headed for the door anyway, it would be a good place to survey what was going on for a start. Though, when I got there and tried to get up, I noticed something was wrong. The arm that I had landed on hurt so much. I had to presume that I had broken it somewhere when I landed. It made it difficult to get up and even when I was up, holding my arm to the side, it still hurt. But finally I could survey what was going on, and find out what the clashes of metal were.

I saw Rusl and Adalmund, side-stepping here and there, readying for sword combat and in front of them, I could see why. There was a great knight, almost twice the size of Adalmund, fully equipped with a huge sword and shield, covered from head to toe in what looked like very strong armour. Rusl and Adalmund were darting here and there, trying to land blows on it, succeeding, which was where the metal on metal sound came from, but nothing ever seemed to happen to the knight. He kept on coming back at them, and Rusl and Adalmund were wearing minimum armour.

"What is this doing here?" I shouted across to Adalmund and Rusl, who were concentrating on another attack by the knight.

"I'm not sure, Zelda," came Rusl's reply.

"Just stay back, stay hidden and we'll deal with it," was Adalmund's reply. Typical, but that was Adalmund, always trying to protect me.

"I think I may have broken my arm when I fell," I shouted across. If I was going to be useless to them, I thought I'd better let them know, so that they didn't think I was a wuss or anything.

"Zelda," came Adalmund's voice across another CLUNK of metal on metal, "I'm so sorry."

"Adalmund," cammy shout back, "don't worry about it, you were just doing your job, protecting me. If you hadn't that sword may well have finished me off, and you'd have been even more sorry," I tried to end it with a joke, to lighten the mood, but it just didn't work. The men were focused on their attacker and I was focused on what they were doing, trying to parry attacks, dart out of the way and in general trying to stay away from the huge sword. None of the blows they were landing ever seemed to phase or damage the knight

"Oh Midna," I thought, "we're so close to finding answers, but we've hit an obstacle."

llll

llll

I heard Zelda as I was in a meeting with the councillors. I had been dismissing yet more of their ideas for suitors and things had started to get a little heated.

"Your Highness, if you want to become Queen you must find a husband before the Day of Royals," Tarbut, the old greying councillor said. "I don't like it, just as you don't but it's the only way for you to achieve what you want to do. You only have 9 days left." I nodded at Tarbut, he had been a great help and asset, along with Councillor Dax these past few days. While Councillor Lyon was forcing suitors upon me, these two were always behind my decisions to reject each suitor. Today had been the worst so far, as Lyon had suggested one of this own relatives, a distant one, but a relative none the less. I'd immediately dismissed him, causing a riot from Lyon's end of the table.

"You did not consider him fairly, Your Highness, that is most unjust," he was red with anger and most of the other councillors cowered in his presence, however Tarbut and Dax, did not.

"I did not consider him, Councillor Lyon," I replied, with as much venom as I could put into my voice, "because he is 10 years old. If I have to have a man to rule, I will have someone nearer my own age." At this, Lyon stormed out and Tarbut had to declare the meeting adjourned.

"I must go myself," I had muttered to him, before dashing to my chambers. Zelda's words had seemed fairly cryptic, but I knew she was in trouble. I had to go and help her.

"Gaia!" I shouted for my maid and she appeared shortly afterwards. "Gaia, I must sleep, Zelda is in trouble and she needs my help. I must see her." Gaia looked worried, however she could sense the urgency in my voice and just nodded, left the room without saying a word and I heard the chair pull up outside my door.

Quickly, I moved over to the bed and led down, starting the incantation for sleep before my head hit the pillow.

llll

llll

I was still watching Rusl and Adalmund when I heard a voice behind me.

"You called?" I turned around and there was that vision, and that grin.

"Midna! You came, I can't believe it!" I replied.

"Do you doubt me, Zelda?" she asked, eyes raised.

"Never, Midna, it's just we're in a bit of trouble here. We came to this room because it holds the secrets we are after, but the knight," I said gesturing over to Adalmund and Rusl's attacker, "attacked us as soon as we entered. They've been attacking him for about half an hour now and they are getting nowhere. Plus, the door closed behind us, and I've broken my arm." I told Midna all of the news and she just looked at me, horrified, but yet, with her famous grin on her face.

"Oh, Zelda," she said, "you're nearly as bad as me, getting hurt in the face of danger. But I'm sure I can sort out this knight for you." I watched as Midna approached the knight from behind, Adalmund and Rusl were distracting him so whatever she was going to do she could do easily. There was a flash of light, I had to cover my eyes it was so bright and a few seconds later it died down. Before me, lay the knight, no longer fighting, no longer on his feet. Rusl and Adalmund were rubbing their eyes in wonderment.

"How did that happen?" they both exclaimed in unison.

"Ah, just a little trick of mine," Midna's voice said. I laughed as I saw both grown men jump at this and wandered over to them.

"Don't worry, the voice you just heard wasn't a ghost. It's Midna, she came to our rescue, in the nick of time I see," as I noticed both Adalmund and Rusl had cuts on their arms.

"Midna, as in the Twilight Princess," Adalmund said, surprised. "She came here?"

"Yes, I did," said Midna, reappearing before our eyes. I giggled a little as the men took in her form, eyes and mouths widening as her vision floated to the ground. "And may I introduce myself properly, I am Midna, Twilight Princess. You must be Adalmund," she said, nodding towards Adalmund, who bowed in return, "and you, Rusl," she said directing her attention to Rusl, who also bowed. "Link spoke about you a lot on our travels, he told me you were a good man and I can see why he trusts you."

"Now, Zelda, we are looking for some knowledge, yes?" she asked, pointing a question at me.

"Yes," I replied, looking around. "I'm looking for something similar to what we saw on the door, the Triforce symbol where I can place my hand on and ask the questions that I need the answers for," I looked down at my hand, the Triforce was on the hand of the broken arm.

Adalmund, Rusl and Midna set about looking for another Triforce symbol.

"Over here!" came a shout from Rusl. He was standing in the centre of the room, where a stream of light was coming directly from the large window. "I think this might be what we are looking for." We all gathered in the middle of the room.

"Yes, yes, I do believe that could be it, Rusl," I answered, "and at least I can just kneel down to gently put my hand on it," I added, relieved that I wouldn't have to bend my broken arm more than was strictly necessary.

"Right, I think it would be best if you stand by the door, out of the way, in case it goes wrong, somehow, " I ordered. Rusl did just that but Adalmund still stood by my side.

"I am not leaving you here, to face something unknown," he said, stiffly.

"Adalmund," I said quietly, "it is unknown and therefore you would not know how to fight it. Please go and stand with Rusl. If the Goddesses wish me to die from doing this, there is no way you could protect me, now go." I was as firm as I could be. I didn't know what to expect either, and I didn't know if the Goddesses were going to be involved, but it made Adalmund listen at least.

"Fine," he murmured back, "I will go, but Zelda, I love you," and he kissed me, right in front of Rusl and right in front of Midna, who I knew right now would be smirking and thinking that she had been right all along. I was a little surprised, but after the first second I didn't care, I was lost in Adalmund's kiss. However, a short cough from Rusl, I knew that it was time to disentangle myself from Adalmund's mouth and get on with the job I was supposed to be doing.

Adalmund moved back and went to stand by Rusl.

"However, I'm not moving," came Midna's voice, "I'm only a vision and can't be hurt by whatever happens, so I will stay here, by your side Zelda. After all, you are doing this in part for me." I looked up at her, from my kneeling position and smiled.

"Thank you, Midna," and I pressed my hand against the Triforce on the floor.

llll

llll

Flying over the gorge had not been as easy as I had remembered, but somehow I managed to land safely on the other side. Drawing out the sword I had borrowed from Rusl, (after all, he had borrowed mine, it was only right for him to return the favour), I wandered into the chain of tunnels I had last chased the Skull Kid around. I hoped that I wouldn't have to do that again, and my luck was in. The tunnels simply led me to the Sacred Grove meadow and even after some time had passed, it all looked the same. I quickly went to the clearing where I had drawn the Master Sword to see if it was there, to see if that's where Rusl had taken it. It was not there.

There was only one other place that they could possibly be, I thought. I climbed up the ruins, and I knew that Rusl, Zelda and Adalmund had at least crossed the gorge safely, as I could hear the hum of the door to the Temple of Time. As I reached the top, I saw the swirling light ahead of me and knew that there was only one thing I could possibly do and that was to follow them into the Temple. I looked behind me, to make absolutely sure that there was nothing here that could harm me

Sword drawn, I walked towards the door and let the light swirl around me as I entered the Temple of Time.

* * *

Hope you liked the to and fro in this chapter. I think it worked well cutting from character to character, but again, that's my opinion and I'd love to hear yours!

Til next time!


	20. Chapter 19: Power, Courage and Wisdom

_A/N: Thanks everyone for all the PMs and reviews, just another note before we begin. I know there wasn't a lot of fighting in the previous scene. It's not my strongest point in regards to writing so I glossed over most of the details. Also this fic isn't really about physical fighting, more of the mental battles that most people in the fic go through. Anyway, just thought I'd clear that up with all of you!_

I'd just like to point out too that I really appreciate any comments from readers, nice ones or criticisms or just little ideas that you have for me! I will always try and respond to any reviews and PMs I get, so don't sit there and think I won't take any notice, I will!

And to the next chapter. May get a bit rambly, there's a lot of longer speeches in this one, hope it reads OK for you though. I've done some research, to make sure I get details as close to LOZ as possible, but please point out any mistakes!

Enjoy!

*-MM-*

(And wow, 44k - I never thought I would write that much!)

* * *

Power, Courage and Wisdom

llll

There was light everywhere, pouring through the window filling the chamber. Rusl and Adalmund shielded their eyes, but Zelda did not. She was staring at the light, almost willing it to come closer to her, to engulf her.

"Zelda, Princess of Hyrule," said a clear soprano voice, "you kneel before us, why?" Zelda kept staring up at the light passing through the window, which had turned slightly green when the voice spoke.

"I wish to obtain knowledge, knowledge which can only be requested from the Goddesses, Din, Farore and Nayru, by a member of the Hyrulian Royal Family," she replied. I was speechless. Zelda was talking to the Goddesses, how did she know?

"And pray, tell us, Princess of Hyrule, how you know that the voices you currently speak with are that of the three Goddesses?" the voice this time was different, not as soprano as the previous one and the light turned slightly red as it spoke.

"The Triforce I carry glows. It recognises its creators. I have been brought up a Princess of Hyrule, so I have learnt all the signs, if ever I needed to know them. This is such a moment and I bow before my creators." Zelda's tone was clear and even, but I could still tell she was a little overawed with what she was experiencing.

"Well then," said a third voice, slightly deeper than the previous two, turning the light blue as it spoke, "we must acknowledge the good work of the Royal Family, to have upheld the tradition that we asked of them. Rise, Princess Zelda, you no longer need kneel before us." I was unable to help as Zelda struggled up, still in great pain from her arm. Adalmund moved forward to try and help her, but she only held up her other hand to stop him.

The light had faded slightly, and Rusl and Adalmund had lowered their hands. However, their faces seemed to still be in a state of shock and confusion.

"Knowledge is a powerful thing, Princess Zelda," the blue light continued, "but ask us your questions and we will answer as we can." Zelda turned towards me.

"Goddesses of the Realm, do you see the vision stands behind me? It is the vision of Midna, the Twilight Princess. She can talk to me, she can hear my thoughts and she can do the same with the bearer of the Triforce of Courage, Link, the one who saved both the Light and Twilight Realms. We would like to know why this is possible, why she has this power," finished Zelda, with a nod of her head in a kind of bow.

The light changed to green as the voice spoke, "Princess, you seem to want to say more. We will not stop you." Zelda looked uneasy and that made me uneasy. Did she seem afraid to ask whether the two worlds could again be connected? But she continued anyway.

"Goddesses, I require this knowledge, in the hope that it leads us to more. The Princess of Twilight wishes to travel to this world again, as a complete being, not just as a vision. She destroyed the only known portal, the Mirror of Twilight, however I believe that the power that she possesses, the ability to read minds and travel here as a vision shows that there must somehow be another way to travel between the worlds. Goddesses, we therefore wish to find a new portal between the worlds." I watched, as Zelda's head bowed in reverence again.

"You wish to travel between the worlds?" the red light flickered in the room as the voice spoke. "We saw what happened the last time that was possible. And Midna," the voice seemed to now be addressing me, "you willingly broke the Mirror of Twilight, and we cannot fix it. We know of your situation, we know what the bearer of the Triforce of Courage means to you, but this was of your own doing." I had not expected my feelings for Link to have been brought up, but I thought, they are goddesses and surely they must know what goes on. Suddenly, the blue light began to flicker again and the voice spoke, directing its words to me again.

"Princess Midna, we unfortunately cannot restore the Mirror of Twilight, but, we can at least answer the first of Princess Zelda's questions, as to the reason why you hear thoughts. When Princess Zelda gave her powers to you as an imp, you changed, am I right?" the voice paused as I nodded. "Well, you were given some of the power of her Triforce. You became connected to everyone who held a Triforce piece within them, and so, you were connected to all three bearers. It was only natural for you to retain some of those powers that she had transferred to you when she was restored. We are well aware of Princess Zelda's mind reading capabilities, but what you possess is stronger than what she can achieve. She has to be close to her subject to read minds, but you, you are in another Realm and can still hear the thoughts of the two Triforce bearers that are still alive. We believe that to be because of your own magical capabilities. It has enhanced the ability that you originally received." I couldn't contain my own questions at this point.

"But why couldn't I read minds when I was still in the Light Realm? The powers only appeared when I felt a strong, powerful and dangerous emotion from Link." The memory of him standing on the Bridge of Eldin suddenly sprang to my mind and I felt a little tug of relief as I knew he was now safe.

"This is a tricky situation, but you were only able to read his mind at that point because the overpowering emotion that Link felt triggered the connection. Because the portal between the two worlds was closed, this was the only way that the weak power of the Triforce that you possess could be connected to its own kin, the other Triforce bearers." The blue light stopped flickering as the voice stopped.

"I haven't heard or felt anything from the bearer of the Triforce of Power?" I questioned. The thought had appeared in my mind when the voice mentioned the two bearers that were 'alive', "surely, with Ganondorf dead, it would have found someone else to implant in?"

"We cannot account for that. The Triforce, although created by us, cannot be forced into a new bearer of our choosing. It will choose its bearer, and if you still have the power of mind-reading at that point, you will know who it is," said the voice, while the red light flickered.

I looked at Zelda and she looked at me. We nodded to each other, as I could hear her thoughts, understanding what we had just been told. It all made sense, a weakened power of the Triforce in me, it wanting to be connected to the Light Realm, and that was satisfied by the mind-reading. Still, however, we did not have an answer to whether a portal, an opening between the worlds, could be created. I was pleased with the knowledge we'd got so far, and wanted to push for more.

"Goddesses," I began, but was interrupted by the blue light.

"Princess Midna, we know what you are going to ask. We know the reasons behind what you ask and we believe that it has good intentions. However, we must urge you and Princess Zelda, to deeply consider the consequences of finding out such information. In the wrong hands, it could prove fatal to your worlds. Where you managed to survive last time, next time you may face an even greater enemy. We cannot see the future but we fear evil. We know it must exist to balance the worlds, but as much as possible we must limit its progress. We implore you to consider it further, to take time to really assess what it would mean." I interrupted her this time.

"I do not have the time to think about this further. If I am not married within 9 Twilight days, I forfeit the crown and I dread to think what will happen to the Twilight Realm. I have seen what greed can do to my world and unless I can be with Link, who is the only man I will ever trust enough to marry, I will not be able to protect my world from the greed that will only come with my reluctant relinquishing of the crown. At that point, I will most certainly want to leave Twilight for the Light World, but I'm sure that the Twilight will follow where I go shortly afterwards, just like last time." After staying quiet and still for so long, I had heard Rusl and Adalmund gasp, when I mentioned marrying Link. I didn't know how much Zelda had told them, but marriage, and so soon, probably would have surprised them. The green light flickered.

"You agree with this, Princess Zelda?"

"Goddesses," Zelda answered, "I think it best for both our Worlds if Midna is Princess, or hopefully, Queen of Twilight. She understands that the worlds have to work in harmony unlike anyone else from Twilight. I also believe that if she does marry Link, it would publically declare the harmony that the two worlds have. If evil does befall us, I would feel more confident in the knowledge that Midna and Link would be reachable for help."

"So it seems you cannot be swayed," the voice said as the red light flickered.

"No, we cannot," I said, defiant, standing by Zelda.

"Very well," the deep, blue-light flickering voice said, "we shall let you know the answer you seek. Princess Midna, you must first show remorse for breaking the Mirror of Twilight."

"I do, I do feel remorse for that," I interrupted but the deep voice continued.

"You must do more than feel it. You must show remorse incarnate. Once you have the embodiment of remorse, you must apply it to the sword that commands the Light World. Once applied, we will teach you two small spells that must never be uttered by anyone other than you, Princesses." Zelda interrupted.

"But what about Rusl and Adalmund, won't they hear the spell?"

"We will take care of that," flickered the red light, "you may continue, sister." The red changed to blue in an instant.

"Once the first spell has been uttered, the sword that commands the Light World will be able to cut through the very fabric of this Realm, into the Realm of Twilight. You must imagine where you want to end up in the other world before making the cut. You will be able to pass through, but you must seal every tear that you make. Once you have closed the tear behind you, you must incant the second spell to deactivate the sword until you need it again." The blue light then changed to green.

"My sister has imparted her wisdom, and now we must leave you. I grant you the courage to follow your decision until the end."

"And I," followed the red light, "grant you the power follow your heart. We bid you farewell."

The light in the chamber faded. It looked no different now as to when we had first entered it. Rusl and Adalmund, who had been still, but intent the entire time, rush forward to us, Adalmund heading straight for Zelda.

"Are you OK? Can I do anything? Here." And before Zelda could protest further, Adalmund gently put her broken arm in a sling.

"Thanks Adalmund," Zelda said, sighing. She then turned to me, "'the sword that commands the Light World?' Surely that's the Master Sword. But what about 'remorse incarnate?' What do you think that could be?"

"Well, if I may add something here," interrupted Rusl, "when you show remorse you are showing sorrow, you are deeply saddened by something and what happens when you are sad?" He'd left it rhetorical on purpose, I think he felt he didn't want to outsmart two princesses, but I really wasn't bothered.

"Rusl! You're fantastic, Link was right about you," and turning to Zelda, "I need to cry, it's the material thing that springs out of remorse. You need tears of mine to coat the sword to make it ready for the spells."

"Yes, that all fits, but Midna, you're still only a vision, how do we get your tears?" I suddenly remembered this point, and hunching my shoulders, I felt like crying there and then.

"Oh, Zelda, it's useless. We have the knowledge, but not the material capability. I will never be able to see Link again and I cannot cope with his thoughts in my head. I do not want to hear when he forgets about me, and falls in love with another woman." I'd closed my eyes and was trying to forget everything that had just happened in the room.

"But Midna, Link will never love another," Zelda was trying to protest, but it was too much.

"He will, and I will know about it. He will eventually come to despise me and I will know everything about it. It's hopeless." Just then I noticed something under my nose, I turned my head down and saw the Master Sword; Rusl was holding it to my throat. I was about to protest when he said "don't move." I couldn't move, not with the Master Sword to my throat.

"I'm sure you'll have a great explanation for this in a minute," was all I could settle for, until Rusl pulled it away.

"See," he said, holding the sword closer to me again, though not to my throat this time. "Tears."

And he was right. The sword was wet, with what could only have been my tears.

"How? How? How is that possible?" I exclaimed, now completely confused, "I'm only a vision."

"Surely that doesn't matter now," Zelda interrupted, gently taking the Master Sword from Rusl's offering hands "we must incant the spell to make it ready to use to travel between our two worlds."

"But they didn't teach us it!" I exclaimed, turning my surprise into anger. "How do we know what spell to use?" I paused, "did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" came Adalmund and Rusl in unison, but I was looking at Zelda, who was looking at me.

"It just came into my head..."

"And I heard you thinking about it..."

"Surely it must be from them..."

"Erm, Your Highnesses," interrupted Rusl, who looked at us as if we were crazy, "what's the matter? What are you talking about?"

"The spell, I just heard it in Zelda's head!" I said, definitely sounding crazy.

"Well," said Rusl gently, "why don't you get on with it, Adalmund and I will cover our ears." But I stopped him.

"That's the thing, we don't need to incant it aloud. It's safe, up here," I said, pointing to my head, but seeing the same expression on both Rusl and Adalmund's face, I decided that I needed to stop seeming so crazy.

"It's ready," Zelda said, in barely a whisper.

Before we had time to do anything else, we all whipped around at a sound, a sound of stone grinding together..

"It's the door," Adalmund exclaimed, "it's raising, opening. Someone on the other side wants to get in here."

* * *

Tricky chapter, but hope it made sense to you all. Cookies to anyone who recognises and PMs me with the idea that I have 'borrowed' for artistic and story purposes - I just think it works so well for my story!

Quick note on the Goddesses if you were wondering - Din was the red light, Farore the green and Nayru the blue. I didn't want to name them specifically, but felt this was the best way to distinguish between them. I also didn't want to add it as an author's note at the beginning, to try and give you a chance to work it out yourself first!

I need to finish on some bad news folks, I'm away this weekend, shock horror! And that really only leaves me a couple of free days before I go away for 5 weeks. I really don't think I will be able to finish this before then, but I promise I will finish it when I get back (and try not to leave it on too big a cliffhanger!) I just want to warn my lovely readers, in case you all start to get confused at the lack of updating!

Til next time, whenever that may be!


	21. Chapter 20: Out Of The Temple

Ok, I'm sorry. I know that doesn't make up for the lack of updates, but things have just been crazy busy. Anyway, I've had some time back on the game and it's inspired me to get back and finish this fic and without further ado I'll carry on and hope it's (kinda) worth the wait!

*-MM-*

* * *

Out Of The Temple

llll

Someone had been through here, I was sure of it. And that was not just because of the various spider webs that seemed to have been fairly recently damaged. I could also feel the presence of something magical, something very powerful and it seemed to lead me higher and higher into the Temple. Sword drawn I made my way through the Temple, that I'd only ever been once before to, but I seemed to remember where I was going, or at least, following the powerful magical presence seemed to lead me in the right direction. It got stronger the higher I went until suddenly, there was a large stone door in front of me.

"Zelda must be in here," I said to myself, "it's the main room of the Temple, so why would she go anywhere else?" I also felt the magical presence, the strongest yet.  
"I must get through the door," went around in my head, but looking at it, I could not work out how to.

"Call yourself an adventurer," I chastised myself as I began to look around for the trigger, the trap, to open the door. But I could see nothing. In all the adventures I'd had, I'd always managed to spot what needed to be pressed, what needed to be thrown, what needed to be lit in order for me to open a door, or a chest. Failing my eyes, I'd always had Midna on hand to give me sarcastic pointers, because she'd "already worked it out while you were being slow."

I heard her voice ring and catch in my head. Now was not the time to dwell on Midna and related matters. I had to find Rusl, find Zelda and find out what was going on and why he had left Ordon with Epona.

I was considering the objects around me, as to what I could throw at the door to try and break my way through, when suddenly I felt the powerful magical presence disappear. It made me shiver and jump, and just then, without any prior warning, the huge stone door began to creep its way upwards. I drew my sword and stood at the side of the door, ready to attack whatever was on the other side waiting to jump forward.

llll

llll

"Zelda, get behind me," I heard Adalmund's voice whisper sharply in Zelda's ear. I was focused on the raising door, sword at the ready. I could feel Midna's floating form behind us.

"It's Link," a voice almost choked out. Midna's voice.

"What?" I asked, still standing guard, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," came the practically inaudible whisper through Midna's lips.

"How have you not heard him before now?" I suddenly heard Adalmund ask, as the door reached halfway.

"I don't know, possibly the power of the Goddesses blocked out anything else I could possibly hear, because it was so strong," she replied. "What I do know, is that Link cannot see me like this. I need to be here, physically, to be able to talk to him properly. Zelda, I must wake up, I must disappear, but please, I will be waiting for you in Twilight. I must sort this all out and marry Link..." The last few words were barely a whisper as the shadowy form of Midna disappeared before our eyes. Zelda and I looked at each other, for again, we had heard Midna sob.

"How do we explain..." I began, but Zelda put her hand up to stop me.

"We will explain all to Link eventually, but first of all, we need to sort out the problem with his reaction to your taking the Master Sword. After that we'll get him to Hyrule and reunite him with Midna." I was satisfied with this and turned again to watch the door disappear into the ceiling. The dust which had been stirred up when we had entered the chamber had been stirred up again this time around and I glanced over to Adalmund and Zelda as we saw a shadow slowly emerge from it. It was indeed Link.

llll

llll

As I walked into the top chamber of the Temple of Time I saw three figures through the dust standing in front of me, almost in wait for me. Two were clearly masculine, and held swords, but third, although also holding a sword, could definitely be a woman. I was in no doubt as to who these people were.

"Zelda," I called out, "Rusl, Adalmund. I know it's you, and I know you've all got a great reason as to why you're here and why you took my sword and my horse!" I stood in the doorway and as the dust cleared, my suspicions were confirmed.

"Link, may I suggest getting out of this room first and foremost?" Adalmund spoke, "the door closed on us without warning before, and has now opened again without us knowing why. I think we should grasp this opportunity before any questions are asked."

I nodded my head in agreement and turned around headed back the way I had just come, hearing the footsteps of the three behind me. Thoughts were still rushing through my head, and I didn't know what I was going to ask first. We all settled outside the room and sure enough, as soon as we had exited the room, the stone door began to close again.

"Until the secrets of the Goddesses are needed once more," I heard Zelda mutter, looking in the direction of the door.

"So, the Goddesses are behind this little foray into the Temple of Time, are they?" I don't know where this came from, but it was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"I wouldn't say that completely, Link, but they were who I, who we, came to see," as Zelda gestured to Rusl and Adalmund.

"And that was why you needed the Master Sword, I understand. But what I don't understand," I said, turning to address Rusl, "was the urgency. Why didn't you come and ask me for the sword, for the use of Epona? I would have let you once I knew the reason. This is certainly not copying the markings of the Mater Sword for Colin's birthday present. Rusl, I don't understand why you lied to me."

"Link," Zelda spoke, calmly, "Rusl was acting under my suggestion. I had been given some valuable knowledge that I needed to act upon quickly and I needed to do it without your own knowledge..." I tried to interrupt her at this point, but despite my anger and frustration, my polite nature took over and I let the Princess carry on.

"You will know in due course what this knowledge, and what the outcome is, but I implore you to forgive Rusl and to come back to Hyrule Castle, where I can hopefully impart more information to you." Zelda's beseeching grey eyes looked at me and I knew I had to give in. I looked at Rusl and knew that I would never be able to stay mad at him anyway, it wasn't in my nature.

"Rusl, I forgive you. I'm sure there will be a good explanation anyway," and turning to Zelda, "I will come with you to Hyrule and listen to all you have to tell me."

llll

llll

Our trip back across the gorge was more eventful than previously. My arm hurt so much, and despite my best efforts at trying to gather some magic to try and heal it somewhat, this hadn't really worked. Crossing the gorge was the worst part, as Adalmund had to hold me and in no position was my arm comfortable. However, despite all this we managed to cross the gorge once more, though we were all surprised at Link's mode of transport.

"I didn't have a clawshot when I came here first," he'd told us, and even Adalmund gave a little chuckle until he saw the bird fly. "I have to return him to Coro before heading to the castle, but it won't take long, I'll be right back" and he swung himself onto Epona and cantered away.

Getting onto my horse wasn't so easy. Despite Adalmund's gentle hands, I just did not feel happy or comfortable in the saddle.

"Shift over, Zelda," he said, "I'll ride and you can hold on to me." I even saw him with a sly smile on his face, which I secretly enjoyed but also hoped that Rusl had missed.

"I can lead your horse until Ordon, Adalmund," Rusl interjected, "it'll be easier for me to do that in the winding paths here. However I shall not join you in Hyrule. My family will be worried about me. I am sure you will be able to get things sorted with Link and I look forward to hearing the good news, all the good news." He winked at me and I could tell what he was insinuating, but did not reply, knowing it would be hopeless. Link returned shortly after this and raised an eyebrow at Adalmund and myself.

"Broken arm," I nodded towards it. I knew, however, that was not what Link was enquiring about and something else I had to add to the list of things to tell him.

llll

llll

Arriving at the castle having left Rusl in Ordon, Zelda was instantly hauled off under Adalmund's order to see the doctor in her chamber. I knew that she would let me know what was happening in that particular area of her life in time, but for the moment I was left to my own devices in the castle library.

"I'll send for you when I'm free," she'd been able to convey before disappearing up the stairs.

As I wandered the library, I encountered the librarian. I didn't know his name, but like most Hyrulians, he knew who I was. I nodded to him but before I could get away to another corner of the library he'd spoken to me.

"Sir Link, what a pleasure to see you. Will you be requiring books on the Twilight Realm? Her Royal Highness was looking the other day, I presume on your behalf, and now you grace the castle library with your presence. Where would you like to start?"

I declined the offer of books, but my mind was racing with yet more questions to ask Zelda. She'd been looking for books about the Twilight Realm, why? She wanted me to think less about Midna and since returning to Ordon, I had. But now, this information, while I had been thinking less about her, Zelda seemed to have been thinking more about her. What was with all the lies I had been told by friends? I knew that the conversation I was going to have with Zelda was going to be a difficult one, and it was one that couldn't wait for doctor's orders any longer.

llll

llll

Now all I had to do was wait. Another Twilight day had passed while I was away in the Temple of Time. I knew Zelda now had the power to visit me, I just needed to know when she would use it. I could have visited her again, I could have read her thoughts, but the councillors were getting more and more uppity with me in regards to suitors and meetings and it was taking up a lot of my time. Councillor Dax had noticed the change in me and asked me what was wrong, but I couldn't confide in him, as much as I wanted to tell him I needed more time to get the love of my life to Twilight and marry me, I couldn't.

Gaia had been asking questions, she'd wanted to know what had happened, but I was trying to forget about it. I was trying to stop getting my hopes up, now I was so close to everything being sorted. Something was sure to go wrong.

"Princess, are you listening?" Lyon's voice cut through my thoughts. Of course I wasn't, I hated listening to Lyon, all he ever said was nonsense and all he ever wanted was my removal from the throne.

"The councillors and I were discussing a back up plan in case you do not find a suitor in time for the Day of Royals," he smirked in my direction.

"And what, pray tell me, is this new plan that you have concocted now, Lyon," I spat back at him.

"My dear princess, we have only decided on this rule for your benefit. You wish to rule as Queen of Twilight, yet scorn all suitors we have provided. We want you to fulfil the role you so desire, and have therefore decided this: if you have chosen no suitor by 9 o'clock on the morning of the Day of Royals, you will be allowed to become Queen..." I held my breath, knowing there was a catch to this. "You will become Queen by marrying a councillor," Lyon finished. I did not want to ask the next question, as I knew what the answer would be, but I knew it was important to provide myself with motivation over the coming days, to once again meet with Link and ask him to marry me.

"And, councillors," I spoke in my most princessey voice, "who have you chosen to step up to the plate of being my husband, in the case of no suitor being forthcoming?" I braced myself for the answer.

"Why, dear princess, that would be me," Lyon beamed.

* * *

Apologies again for the wait!

It feels good to be back and I promise I will be back regularly again now! :)


	22. Chapter 21: Trespassers

Thanks for the reviews Silence, Shadow Lord and GunSlinger, and to everyone who has sent a PM, or has added this story to their Favourites or Alert list! Still a way to go, story-wise, but we're all getting there.

Enjoy,

*-MM-*

* * *

Trespassers

llll

The doctor was still setting my arm in plaster when Link came into my chambers. He sat down in the armchair and fixed his gaze on me. I could tell something was up, but I did not say anything, only letting the doctor get on with his work. Adalmund was kneeling at my side, holding my other hand, for comfort, support. He was still feeling guilty for breaking my arm in the first place, but I no longer had the energy to scold him, he was only concerned for my welfare. When the doctor left, I knew I had to speak to Link alone.

"Please leave us, I know he will not harm me, no matter how angry he is," I whispered to Adalmund. He opened his mouth to protest, but I just held my finger against his lips.

"No Adalmund, we need to be alone," I gently whispered back, smiling, "I will know you are outside and I will call you if I need you." He seemed satisfied at this and got up from his position at the side of my bed. Before leaving, however, he raised my good arm towards him and kissed my hand. I could not stop the girlish giggle emerge and Adalmund smiled. He nodded to Link as he walked past him and left the room.

No sooner had Adalmund left the room, Link was upon me.

"What have you been up to Zelda? Again with the secrets and the lies you have gone behind my back!" He snarled. "When you tell me to leave for Ordon and forget about Midna, to try and bring my life back to normality, you carry on thinking about her, carrying on researching the Twilight Realm. And for what, Zelda? So you can tell me, 'Link, don't worry, I've found a way back to Twilight, you can see Midna again and there'll be a happy ending.'"

"But..." I tried and failed to interrupt.

"But nothing Zelda. You told me to return to normal and in fact you are a hypocrite. You cannot let this go, just as I could not. I'm sorry, Zelda, but I think I have to leave. I have to leave Hyrule, leave Ordon, if there is ever going to be any chance of me living a normal life. I don't need reminders of what happened, I don't need you trying to research things behind my back." Link's eyes were now a steely blue, set in their decision and I was scared. However, I knew as soon as he let me speak, I would be able to sort everything out. There was only one thing for it.

"I'm sorry to hear that Link, and I'm also sorry about what I'm about to do. Adalmund!" And in he came and went straight for Link grabbing his arms and holding them behind his back. I heard Link groan with annoyance.

"Link, I will let you choose what questions you want answering first, if you'd like?" He nodded his head back to Adalmund.

"Ah, well, that one has the simple answer. Adalmund will hopefully become more than the Head of the Royal Guard."

"You love him?" Link asked, looking directly into my eyes, almost daring me to answer the answer he didn't want to hear.

"Yes, yes I do," I replied, "but this is only part of the whole story I have to tell you. If you would care to sit and listen to all my reasons, all the story, Adalmund will let you go. I have much to impart to you Link, some important information that you will want to hear, I'm sure." Link nodded, and I nodded to Adalmund, who let him go and disappeared out of my chambers once more.

"Come here," I gestured to him to sit nearer to me, on the end of the bed.

llll

llll

At first I couldn't take it in. Zelda had laid the Master Sword in my hands and although it did look slightly different, I put that down to me not having used it much since the quest. But it had definitely changed. The markings swirled around when either Zelda or myself held it, but stopped moving when we were not touching it.

"So the library? And the goddesses? Midna? You have an explanation for all of this Zelda, for how I now have an even more magically enhanced Master Sword. But my main question is this, why? Why have you done this?" Her answer was simple, it's all it needed to be.

"Link, I knew that you would never be able to live a normal life without Midna, no matter how much I tried to force it on you. I had to find some way of reuniting you both again, especially once I knew Midna felt exactly the same as you. I hope you understand why I kept all my research a secret, why I got Rusl to lie and steal from you. If you'd had any idea what I was up to, and I failed, I knew there would be a chance..." she paused briefly, as if contemplating what she was going to say next, "I knew there would be a chance that you would try and kill yourself again and I would never be able to live with myself if that had happened, Link." I nodded, to show I understood. Yet I still had more questions to ask.

"But she can hear me? She knows what I am doing, thinking. I still don't understand how that happens?" I just could not get my head round it.

"Neither do I Link, despite the Goddesses explanation. It is something she has to live with until it decides to disappear." Zelda laid her hand on mine. "What I do know, is she is waiting for us now. There is yet more for you to know, but not anything I can tell you. We must make contact with Midna tonight. I fear it cannot wait any longer."

"You fear? Zelda, what is up? What have you not told me?" I wanted to see Midna, but Zelda's tone made me wary.

"As I said, Link, it is Midna's information to tell. All you need to know right now is that we need to contact her quickly, and I'll need your help."

"Why do you need my help?" I asked, confused.

"Link, I told you about how the Master Sword works with the new spell. I've never been to the Twilight Realm and therefore do not know what it looks like. This means I cannot focus on where I want to end up. You on the other hand, have been to the Twilight Realm and can picture it in your minds eye. I will incant the spell and you can focus on the Twilight Realm." This sounded plausible, but I still had questions.

"But what if the palace has changed since I was last there? Surely Midna has fixed it up, besides, I don't know where her chambers are, or where she holds court."

"Link," Zelda replied, "You know more than I and therefore can do this. I wouldn't worry if you don't end up exactly where Midna is, you're sure to find her." I nodded, slowly, turning away from Zelda.

"You're scared?" she asked. Again, I nodded.

"What if this doesn't work? What if she doesn't want me anymore?" I couldn't lose Midna again.

"Link, please, you are thinking far too much about this. Midna wants to be with you. She feels so much remorse for breaking the Mirror and cleaving your lives apart. And she can tell you all this when you see her. But for now, please trust me, trust her and most of all, trust yourself in this endeavour." To give her credit Zelda was a good diplomat, and good at being persuasive. No wonder the people loved her.

"We'll do this tonight then." I said, firmly. Zelda reached over and patted my shoulder with her good hand.

"I knew you would," she replied, with a smile. "I suggest we stay in my chambers and do it, and call Adalmund back in, just in case."

llll

llll

"I cannot believe that backstabber! He has failed to please me so far with some of his relatives, so now he goes and puts himself forward as my suitor!" I was pacing my chambers, angrily relaying the events of the Council Chambers to Gaia.

"But surely not everyone can agree with this, Midna? I know Dax would be wholly against this," she replied.

"Yes, but Dax is one of the very few Councillors with a brain!" I replied fiercely. "When I am Queen, and I will be, I will be getting rid of most of those old codgers and replacing them with sensible Twili." I flung myself on my bed and Gaia came over.

"So when do I get to meet this famous Link then?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know," I cried, head in my hands. "Zelda knows the time limit she will explain as much as she can to Link, but it all depends on how he takes the information."

"I'm sure he'll understand," Gaia said, taking up her familiar role of giving me a reassuring pat.

"WAIT!" I shouted, almost throwing Gaia to the floor as I go up out of bed, "Zelda is coming. I just heard her and Link talking about cutting through to Twilight."

"Really?" Gaia asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes!" I shouted. "But I don't know where they will turn up, I haven't enough time to concentrate hard enough to find that out. We must find them, the guards must not see them, in case Lyon has them on his side." I was flustered, I had to think quickly. "Gaia, we must split up and go and search for them. Link and Zelda will be smart enough to know to stay hidden, but we must be the first to find them. Please, send a message to Dax, I can trust him. If he finds them before us, get him to send them to my chambers." Gaia nodded, she didn't need asking twice, she could tell how worried I was about this. She followed me out of my chambers, until she headed for the Council Chambers and I the Great Hall.

"I must find them."

llll

llll

"Where are we, Link?" It was dark, I remember Twilight being dark, but not this dark.

"I don't know," I replied, "I tried to focus on the Great Hall, but we seem to have ended up elsewhere."

"But we're in Twilight?" I heard Adalmund question.

"Yes, no doubt about that," I reassured, but still overwhelmed that I was back. The sensation that the Master Sword had made in the air, back in Zelda's chambers was like nothing I had felt before. It felt like tearing through fabric, yet the fabric was air. It was even more surreal than the first time I stepped into the Twilight Realm. I was lifted out of my thoughts by Zelda speaking.

"We must stay low," Zelda interrupted and I nodded in agreement.

"I was not attacked by the Twili last time," I said, "but they were in no state to. I'm not sure how they will take to 'Light Dwellers' in Twilight, despite all that happened. We must find Midna as soon as possible."

"Zelda are you sure you should be here?" I heard Adalmund say in the darkness. I ignored it, I had to find out where I was. 'It shouldn't be difficult,' I told myself, the amount of time I spent here.

"Midna, where are you?"

llll

llll

There was no-one in the Great Hall. I didn't know where Gaia and Dax were, but knew that Link wasn't here.

"I must try and sense them. If two Triforces are in Twilight together, I should be able to find them," I thought to myself. Looking around to check that no-one was about, I tried reaching out to the Triforce magic within me, the magic that the Goddesses had said had been transferred to me when Zelda lent me her power. Warmth flowed through me, a warmth unlike any felt in Twilight normally. And I could feel warmth responding back.

"That must be Link and Zelda!" I exclaimed. I began to walk towards the faint warmth that I had felt, knowing that I would have to find them as soon as possible.

llll

llll

"And you found them where, Tylan?"

"Hiding behind the Great Steps, Councillor Lyon," came the reply from the guard.

"How and what are three Light Dwellers doing in Twilight, may I ask?"

"We seek Princess Midna," came the voice of the woman. She looked strangely familiar, but Twilight did not become her form.

"We must speak with the Princess!" The green clothed man looked at me with contempt, not a trait I valued in trespassers, "she is expecting us!"

"The Princess is expecting Light Dwellers here in Twilight? I highly doubt this fact, Light scum. The Princess no longer deals in the world of Light and besides, any visitors would have to be presented to the Council before being invited. It is the law of the land until the Princess becomes Queen. Though I highly doubt she ever will if this is how she intends go about matters, I will make sure of that. Tylan, take these trespassers to the Council Chambers, and round up Princess Midna also. She must answer to the reasons as to how and why these Light Dwellers are in Twilight."

"Midna warned me about you," the female spoke, raising her voice slightly more than when she spoke the first time. "You are Lyon, and plan to usurp her crown."

"You are misinformed, dear lady. I do not plan to usurp her, I plan to claim something that should not be given to her weak mind. She would also be a very attractive addition to my life, do you not think we would make a fine couple?"

llll

llll

I sensed a ruckus about to begin before I heard the howl. The warmth that I had been following had stayed stationary for a long while and I knew that they had been captured. But just before the howl, one of the balls of warmth I was following went cold, as if a candle had been blown out. I knew without question that it was Link and he was angry. The howl only confirmed it. All I knew was that I had to get there as soon as possible.

* * *

Hope this reads ok, I think I'm a bit out of practice?

Anyway, reviews/PMs whatever – let me know what you think :)

Til next time!


	23. Chapter 22: Reuniting the Worlds

Again, apologies. Life is so busy... Anyway, thanks again for the reviews, favourite adds and story alerts – the fact that people are still reading the story means a lot to me!

This story is so close to completion and I really want to finish it, for myself and everyone who has ever read it.

Also, have changed the rating from T to M because of this chapter – let me know if you think this is the right thing to do?

Thanks again and enjoy.

*-MM-*

* * *

Reuniting The Worlds

llll

"Dax!" I saw the councillor crossing the courtyard towards the Council Chambers and I ran to catch up with him. "Have you seen Gaia?" I asked him, apprehensive.

"Your Highness, I have not, however you must come with me. Lyon has called an emergency Council meeting and we must head to the Chambers now."

"Dax, before we go there I must tell you something, something that must remain in confidence until the time is right. My friends from the Light World are in Twilight and I am concerned that this emergency meeting called by Lyon is because of their arrival." I said, but Dax interrupted me.

"What are they doing here? You know what Lyon is like, especially when it comes to Light Dwellers. Your Highness, their arrival endangers Twilight, after the peace and quiet we've had since your return." Dax seemed genuinely agitated by this news, but I knew I had to tell him the truth.

"Dax, they do not endanger Twilight. They have come at my invitation, and among them is the man I intend to marry." I decided to get to the point as quickly as possible, wasting time wasn't an option.

"You intend to marry a Light Dweller?" Dax exclaimed.

"Yes, but not just any Light Dweller. He's Link, the strong, funny, handsome, brave and intelligent man I spent my time with in the Light Realm. Marrying him would help unite both the Twilight and Light Realms, plus, I love him, Dax. These past few weeks without him have been torture. Would you feel the same if I sent Gaia away?"

"I'm sure you mean to blackmail me with this at some point, Your Highness, but I understand where you are coming from. Gaia means the world to me, and the way you describe this Link shows he means the world to you. I am sure he is suitable as your husband and our King, but how on earth are you going to get the approval you need? Lyon is certainly not going to be happy about this, and certainly there are councillors who will support him." I knew Dax was right, but there was no way I was going to let Lyon win and become my husband.

"Dax, if I marry Lyon, he will create laws that will ruin Twilight. His hatred of the Light Realm will certainly cause problems and even perhaps start a larger fight against it, than the one I recently returned from. He will not let me have any power and he does not and will never treat me as an equal. I do not want to live my life like that, and I do not want to put my people through anymore pain and hardship. There will be a way to allow Link and myself to marry, because otherwise, Twilight will be doomed. I will need your support, Dax, now more than ever."

"Your Highness, you have always had and always will have my support. I believe in you and agree wholeheartedly with the statements you have just given about Lyon. But you must be cautious. He has cast his poisonous thinking further than the Council Chambers and you must be ready to fight that."I knew Dax would make this point, but I also knew how to get around it.

"Dax, from what I understand, I need only a percentage of councillors to agree with me, plus the support of the Elder, the one who will be performing the marriage ceremony. This is who we need to concentrate on. As Tarbut is currently the Elder, I know that so far, he has not taken sides. I must therefore ask you to persuade him to agree with me. If Tarbut ends up agreeing with Lyon, then Twilight will be doomed forever. Dax, promise me you will do this? Promise me you will help me actively fight against Lyon? In return, I can promise you that once I am Queen, I will allow you to marry Gaia." I knew I had Dax's support, but I also knew that throwing Gaia into the mix will seal the deal.

"Your Highness, I have never doubted the fact that once you become Queen, you would let me marry the love of my life. I see now that in order to succeed, in order to keep Twilight a safe and peaceful Realm in the future, you need to be allowed to marry the love of your life. This I promise to help you with, but for now, we must proceed to the Council Chambers, lest Lyon find a way to incarcerate you." I nodded in agreement and we set off to the Council Chambers.

llll

llll

I didn't know who this man was, but I knew that I didn't like him, or his ideas. Zelda, Adalmund and myself were tied to chairs at one end of the room, (Zelda by her feet because of her arm cast), whilst other men sat glaring at us on a table opposite. Lyon, the one who had instructed our arrest was pacing up and down the room, all the while scowling at us. He seemed to be waiting for someone, and I had a good idea who that could be. All of a sudden the faint sounds of footsteps could be heard outside the room. Zelda and I looked at each other, a silent thought passing between us. We both seemed to know who was striding down the corridor towards this room. My stomach tightened, was I really going to see Midna again? Yes, I was in Twilight, but everything was much different to the last time, and although I believed Zelda when she said Midna wanted to see me again, now the reality seemed close I was a little worried. Would she really want to be with me? I had little time to dwell more on that thought, because suddenly the doors flew open.

Midna was standing in the doorway; her fiery hair was unchanged, she was wearing the same cloak and dress as she had when she left me and broke the Twilight Mirror.

My heart skipped several beats as this gorgeous creature appeared in my life once more. I could see the fire in her eyes, they were ablaze with passionate anger but had not looked straight at me yet. I wished for her to look at me, I wanted our eyes to meet and all the desolation of the time since our separation to disappear from my past. I knew one gaze from her could eradicate all that I had been through since then. My head screamed at Midna to look at me.

llll

llll

I readied myself for my entrance. I decided not to be subtle, Lyon had to know my anger. As I burst through the doors, I saw Lyon freeze out of the corner of my eye and I stared at him. I could feel all eyes in the room were on me. But I could feel one pair of eyes boring into me, more than any other. Even though I could hear his thoughts, it was his eyes I could feel the most; the passion, the longing, the fear that he felt from seeing me again. I was reluctant to return the gaze just yet, as I needed to concentrate on Lyon and how I was going to take him down.

"Lyon, you summoned me?" I asked, aware that he would like that fact that I used 'summoned.'

"Ah, my dear Princess, how good of you to turn up to this little gathering of friends. The Royal Guards found these Light Dwellers wandering around in the castle grounds and naturally brought them here because they are clearly lost." I noticed Lyon give Zelda, Adalmund and Link the evil eye on the word 'lost.'

"Friends? Clearly, Lyon, you have odd ways of treating friends. It does not seem appropriate to tie friends to chairs so I demand you release them immediately." I simply gestured towards Zelda, Adalmund and Link, not wanting to meet Link's gaze quite yet and not wanting to lose Lyon's.

"Your Highness, I'm afraid that it is not possible. These are trespassers. They have arrived in Twilight without invitation, and according to the laws of our realm, must be punished for this."

"Do you realise who you have captive, Lyon?" I was enraged at his ignorance.

"Why, Your Highness, of course I know who I have captive. This is Princess Zelda, her Royal Guard and Link, the apparent Hero of Light and Twilight. Do not test my knowledge of these Light Dwellers. You spoke so much of them on your return that I knew that you had been tainted by them. In truth, this is why I cannot let you become Queen without a true Twili at your side."

"Lyon, I will become Queen, with or without a Twili at my side."

"But Your Highness, the Day of Royals is 4 days away. You are running out of time to find a man to rule by your side, lest you forfeit the throne. My offer still stands if you wish to accept me as your husband."

"Lyon, I will never do that. I will find some way to become Queen without you. Now, release my friends. That is an order from your princess!"

"As you wish, Your Highness," Lyon scowled and nodded towards the guards standing next to Link, Adalmund and Zelda, who began to undo the ties around their hands and Zelda's legs.

"Thank you, Lyon. My friends are guests of the palace and I expect them to be treated as such from now on. I will be sure to inform you of my plans before the Day of Royals, but for now, I call for this meeting to be over so I can retire to my chambers."

The guards and councillors who had been present in the Council Chambers slowly began to filter out, leaving the four of us left in the chambers.

"Let us go to my chambers, it'll be more private," I suggested, looking at Zelda as I still couldn't bring myself to look at Link. She nodded in agreement and the three of them followed me to the top floor of the palace.

I had to get rid of Zelda and Adalmund. I needed to talk to Link, this was the most pressing matter. I couldn't voice this out loud, so instead used the Triforce connection to let Zelda know what was happening.

"Zelda, I will first take you and Adalmund to some chambers. I hope you are comfortable enough at the moment to share, mostly because it will be safer for you at the moment; I cannot predict what Lyon might do next. My chambers will be right next to you, but I hope you understand that I must talk to Link in private." Although no sound came from my mouth, Zelda turned to me and smiled, and I knew that she understood.

llll

llll

It felt like Midna was ignoring me still, all the way to her chambers. I had to talk to her soon. I had to talk to her about what had happened in the Council Chambers, why Lyon had talked about her being Queen, and married to him. I was confused, I'd promised Zelda that I'd trust them both, but currently I didn't know why I was. I felt like I was being blindly led into something that I had no control over. I had so many questions.

I was glad when we reached Midna's chambers. It was getting uncomfortable passing all the Twili around the palace because they stared at us. Whether it was because we were from the Light Realm, or because they knew exactly who we were, it still made me uncomfortable.

We stopped at a room and Zelda and Adalmund walked in. They nodded to Midna and shut the door behind them. Again, what was happening? But Midna continued to walk to the next door and walked inside that room. I followed, watched Midna sit down on a chair and I shut the door behind me. Turning around, I saw Midna with her head slumped; she still wasn't going to look at me!

llll

llll

I heard the door shut but I still didn't look at him. Why was I doing this? He deserved an explanation and I was going to give him one. But before I could open my mouth, he spoke.

"Midna.." he began, but got no further. I had tilted my head up and suddenly I met my gaze with that of those brilliant, dazzling blue eyes. It was like being hit very hard by a magical spell, all the breath in my body left me. I was lost and hopeless and I could barely see Link walk towards me.

llll

llll

Those eyes pierced me. They were ablaze and I was drawn to them. I was drawn to her. As Midna seemed to freeze, I began to walk towards her reaching out my hand to rest on her chin, my other hand under her arm to lift her out of the chair. As her face came closer to mine, I cupped it, feeling her soft skin, gently caressing it.

llll

llll

His hands were rough against my cheeks but this sent a shiver down my spine. His face was directly in front of mine, noses practically touching. I could still not look away from his eyes, it was like they consumed me. I didn't notice his head tilt slightly until his lips brushed mine. He did no more than brush them, but the buzz I got from it increased the shivers down my spine and I could no longer contain myself. And nor could he. Our lips touched again and this time, did not let go. We were overwhelmed by each other; our lips expressing the passion and desire that had always been there, but had never shown each other. I ran my hands through Link's hair, holding onto it, and holding on to him in the hope that we'd never be parted again. Our tongues danced, caressed and shared each others' tastes. Link tasted so different to anything I had ever tasted before, but at the same time it was something that tasted good and could probably become addicted to.

"Link," came my voice, my lips briefly leaving Link's to catch my breath, "Link, I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I don't even know where to begin explaining everything..." But I was interrupted.

"Shhh," came his reply, "don't worry about that now." At that he took my hand and led me towards my bed, "Let's not waste this moment."

llll

llll

Waking up next to the woman I loved seemed almost like a dream. Her skin was so soft to cuddle and when she snuggled into me it was a perfect fit. Last night had been amazing; it was more than I had ever hoped for with Midna. As I watched her asleep, she began to stir in my arms.

"Good morning," I said, stroking a lock of hair off her face and kissing her nose, "I hope you slept well with me stealing your bed?" Midna giggled. I had never heard Midna giggle before and I liked it.

"This is so weird," she said, "I never thought we'd get to do anything like this!"

"What," I asked, "something like this?" and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Yes," she replied breathlessly. "But, I'm afraid we can't spend all day in bed doing this," by which she kissed me. "There is too much work to do and too much explaining to do."

"So it's going to be a day full of explanations and revelations then?" I asked.

"Yup," she replied, "you need to know everything, and fast. Now, get dressed or Zelda will think us lazy," she giggled again and I just had to kiss her again because of that.

* * *

So let me know what you think about this new chapter and the rating change. I really hope this fits in after so long away again, but my fingers are crossed!

Until next time lovely readers!


	24. Chapter 23: Union

Wow, it feels so good to be back! This is average length but I think a good length to get back into it – I hope anyway! I always have publishing worries, but more so this time after being away for so long. Please tell me what you think, good or bad and I look forward to continuing on this journey with you all!

*-MM-*

* * *

Union

llll

I couldn't believe it. Link was here. After so much longing and pain, for which I had only myself to blame, he was finally back in Twilight. There was definitely more we needed to say to each other about the time apart, but now was not really the time. I had 3 days until the Day of Royals when I had to be crowned and I still had to sort out the little problem of Lyon. I felt the Triforce next door and could sense Zelda was awake.

"Come next door in 15 minutes and we'll hatch a plan. I need all your diplomacy skills to help me defeat Lyon's quest to become ruler," I sent the thought and heard the reply back "yes, see you soon."

Link had been watching me all the time.

"Is she awake?" he asked. This meant that he knew who I had been talking to.

"Yes, Link, she is. You understand the connection?" I wasn't sure I wanted the answer, but I needed to know the extent of his knowledge. Whether he knew that I knew what had happened during his time since my breaking of the Mirror.

"Yes, Zelda briefly explained it to me," he said. "I know you can converse with her and listen to my thoughts. I know that you could do it while we were separated. What I don't know, Midna, is why you didn't talk to me, like you did to Zelda?"

Link's dazzling blue eyes stared at me, however, full of passion the previous evening, they were now dull. Something was up and I didn't understand what, especially after the connection we'd experienced the previous night.

"It only started when you were on the Bridge of Eldin," I began, hoping that this would at least start to placate him. "I just had a vision of you on the bridge and felt the pain in your heart at losing me. I could sense what you were about to do..." I had tears in my eyes recalling that horrible first vision, "...and I knew that there was no way I was ever going to live with myself if you had died that night." Link put a finger to my cheek and wiped away a tear.

"I don't know how I got the vision. The Goddesses have vaguely labelled the connection as remnants of Zelda's magic, when she gave me her powers when we were fighting Gannondorf, but they are not sure exactly why there is a connection. When I found out I could speak to Zelda, I knew that this was the only way I was ever going to get you back to me. If I'd have spoken to you, I was worried that if we had never found a way back to each other, you might have tried to kill yourself again."

"Zelda mentioned something in a similar vein," he said, brushing my other cheek dry. "So I understand why you didn't approach me. I hardly believed Zelda when she told me." He kissed my forehead and I wrapped my arms around him once more.

"Link, you will never, ever know how truly sorry I am for hurting you so much. But I can also say that you will never, ever know how truly happy I am that you're back and that you still want to be with me, after all I put you through." Link pulled away from me.

"Be with you? Are you crazy? Of course I want to be with you! You drive me mad! Even when we were apart I could still hear all the insults you've ever called me and even though I was hurting inside they still made me smile. I couldn't bear the thought of living without them for the rest of my life though, which is why I tried to jump off the Bridge of Eldin," he winked at me and I smiled. This joke showed that he truly cared and truly regretted the thought of trying to jump off the bridge.

"But," he continued, "you are more to me than the insults. You are such a beautiful, passionate, demanding woman, who cares about people. You showed this when you were an imp and even when you had been wronged, you still cared about the bigger picture. Although I didn't know you were a princess at the time, I knew that you must have been an authority figure at some point, because you were so bossy..." his smile turned into a huge grin and although my mouth was wide open in shock, I knew I was smiling too. I had my Link back and we knew that everything which had happened between the Mirror Chamber incident and now was insignificant. It didn't matter that we had been separated because we were together once more.

"You're so attractive when you're angry and you were all this and more when you faced up to this Lyon character. But you need to explain what's going on with him. Why does he want to marry you?" Link pulled away a stray strand of hair from my face and looked into my eyes. They were no longer dull, the dazzle was back but there was fire in them too. I knew this was outrage at Lyon's cheek, and I also hoped that Link would have no objection to what I was going to say next.

"I have to find a man to marry in 3 days, otherwise I forfeit the crown. Lyon feels that I should be married to a Twili, well, to him at least, because apparently I have been tainted by Light and have a weak mind. You have seen what this man will do. He will only seek to increase his own power whilst destroying the Light World. For your sake, for Zelda's sake, I cannot let that happen. For both worlds to live in peace and prosperity, Shadow and Light must be one..." I paused and took a deep breath. It was now or never. I unwrapped myself from Link and knelt on the floor beside the bed. I was barely able to whisper.

"Link, all I want is you. I need you by my side to secure the future of both Worlds. Marry me."

llll

llll

"Marry me." That's what she'd whispered. Her eyes held my gaze and were full of fire, boring into mine.

"Link..." she whispered again and all I could do was grab her face and kiss her passionately. I pulled her off the floor and back onto the bed, never letting her go. I didn't need to speak, I didn't need to say yes. We were drinking each other, taking each other in and we both knew in that moment that there was no question, we would be doing it for the rest of our lives. Cruelly, Midna interrupted this scene.

"Zelda's coming," she said, with a final brush of her lips against mine. "I'm sure she doesn't want to see us lolling around like a couple of teenagers, so get dressed, and fast!" Beautiful Midna, as bossy as she ever was and I really had to resist kissing her again just for that, but I wasn't keen on the idea of Zelda, or Adalmund seeing Midna and I in states of undress.

llll

llll

Midna opened the door. She had a flush on which became her, and a silly grin at her mouth. Something had happened, but she hadn't communicated it to me yet, so I didn't press the matter. Midna gestured to the small sofa and Adalmund and I went over and sat down.

"So what's the plan then," I asked, "what do you need my diplomacy skills for?" I saw the grin spread over both their faces and knew exactly what was coming next.

"I'm going to defy Lyon and his marriage proposal," answered Midna, "I'm going to defy him and his crazy rules about me marrying a Twili and I'm going to do that by marrying Link. I'll need your help explaining that to the creep."

I knew it was always a certainty, there was never going to be any other outcome, but the news still made me beam with joy and I went over to hug them both; Adalmund offered his congratulations too.

"So where do we start?"

* * *

Ah! So maybe a little rushed, but we're getting to the last few days before the Day of Royals so things needs to be sped up ;)

Some may disagree with the whole marriage thing, but I was always certain that Midna would do the asking, no doubt about it!

Promise another one soon, promise, promise.


	25. Chapter 24: Overturned

Yes, yes. A small delay again, but I hope this chapter is worth it. (Been playing OoT 3DS recently!)  
I've really tried to tie some stuff up, really pinpoint to the end of the story with this one and write a slightly longer chapter to placate you all in the process

Thanks to EVERYONE who has added me to their favourite story/author/story alerts list, and again thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I will always personally reply to reviews, so whether you want to make a criticism, point out something that I've got wrong, or just say that you liked a particular bit, I'm more than happy to hear your opinions. Without you doing that, I wouldn't be here.

We're nearly at the end of the journey, guys...

Peace,

*-MM-*

* * *

Overturned

llll

"Firstly, I need to announce my intentions to marry Link in front of the Council. I do need their blessing of sorts but ultimately it comes down to the Elder, Tarbut, as to whether Link is approved of."

"Surely you need time to work on him?" remarked Zelda, "time which you know you have not got if you need to marry within three days, to claim the crown on the Day of Royals."

"I am aware of that, Zelda," I replied, "but I am going to call a meeting with Tarbut this morning. I will introduce Link to him and we shall work something out, I am sure of it. We have to."

"So I am going to be introduced to some old codger, who will tell me whether or not we can marry?" Link asked, looking at me with a face full of indignation.

"Yes, Link." I sighed. "As much as I have a choice, the choice cannot go unratified. This is where Lyon currently has the upper hand, as he is known by the Council, and by Tarbut. I would hope that Tarbut thinks Lyon unsuitable at the current moment in time, but no-one knows his views, he does not express them in public."

"Do you think Lyon has approached Tarbut yet?" asked Adalmund. I was surprised to hear from him, but he'd made a good point.

"I'm not sure yet," I replied, "if he has, Tarbut is still keeping it under wraps. He might be giving me the time to find someone of my choosing but I am not sure. This shows how imperative it is we see him this morning!" With that, I rang a bell at the side of my bed.

"Gaia will be here shortly, I shall leave her to show you and escort you around the palace, Zelda and Adalmund. I can't be sure that Lyon won't try and pull a fast one and try to imprison you again, so with Gaia at your side you will be a little safer. I will then go and find Dax, who is a member of the Council and we shall go and visit Tarbut together in the hope of getting him to agree with the idea of Link and I marrying."

"You've got your bossy voice on again," joked Link, and I could see him smiling. Zelda and Adalmund were smiling too.

"When will we meet up, Midna?" Zelda asked.

"I will send you a message, Zelda. I'm not sure how long convincing Tarbut will take." We then all heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said and sure enough Gaia made her way into my chambers.

"Good morning Your Highness, Princess Zelda, Link and Adalmund, I trust you all slept well?" Gaia looked directly at me and although I tried I could not hide my blush. Again, I could see Link out the corner of my eye smirking. "What can I do this morning?"

"Good morning Gaia, listen carefully as there isn't much time to explain. This morning I must entreat the care of Princess Zelda and Adalmund in your hands. Link and I are heading to speak with Tarbut in the hope of persuading him to let us marry and then I can claim the crown on the Day of Royals."

"You're getting married to Link?" Gaia gushed, "how wonderful Midna, I'm so happy for you. Oh you're going to be so grown up. Link you had better treat her right or you'll have me to answer to," she went on. I interrupted her before she could go on.

"Gaia, that's enough. You can gush all you want when we are married, but for now I really don't hae time for this. For now, please take Zelda and Adalmund to the Dining Hall and organise some breakfast for them. Then show them around the Twilight Palace. I'm sure Zelda would love to see how it differs from her own."

"Yes, of course Midna. Princess Zelda and Adalmund, would you kindly follow me," Gaia said, curtseying in front of them. She held the door open and Zelda's eyes met mine. "Good luck" was what they said and I let her know that I was grateful. As they made their way out of my chambers, Gaia turned to follow but before she left the room, I saw Link go over and whisper something ino her ear. She giggled afterwards and swiftly left, leaving Link and I alone once more.

"What did you say to Gaia?" I asked inquisitively. "What was so funny?"

"I just corrected Gaia that it wouldn't be me that needs to treat you right. More like the other way round."

"Link," I began, trying to think of an insult to say back to him, but his huge grin melted any of that away. "Damn you and your wolfy grin, Link," I said, and we both fell about laughing.

llll

llll

"Right, so let's go and find Tarbut," Midna said, once we'd calmed down again. I knew she would appreciate the joke. Another reason I loved her really, we could insult each other as much as possible, yet know that neither of us meant what we said.

"Where will we find him?" I asked, "The Council Chambers?"

"That is indeed where we will start looking," replied Midna. "I know little of what Tarbut does during the day, when there are no meetings. We also need to find Dax so that's a good place to start for both"

Midna led the way to the Council Chambers. We passed many servants in the hall, who stared as we walked past. I don't know if it was because I was not a Twili, or because of the the fact that Midna and I were holding hands. I could sense that she was doing this on purpose, to make her intentions known to the rest of the palace. I wasn't sure how many real supporters she had apart from Gaia and Dax, but she'd never really mentioned that anyone apart from Lyon opposed her idea to marry someone who ws not a Twili, or even rule alone. I trusted her, but would have preferred to understand more about the mood around the palace. I decided to broach the question.

"Midna, is it ok for us to hold hands? What will everyone be thinking?"

"As I am Princess of Twilight, I have the right to do anything I want, Link. I don't know how far Lyon's ideals of me marrying a Twili stretch, but all everyone should be concerned about is that fact that I am following the rules and marrying anyone at all, to become the true ruler of this world." This didn't fill me with too much confidence, because as we got closer to the Council Chambers, and especially when we passed through what must have been the Great Hall, the stares became more open mouthed than before. Midna opened the door to the Council Chambers, which I remembered from the previous night – the door was beautifully and intricately patterned, similar patterns to those on Midna's body, and they glowed a beautiful blue. Inside, there were some Council members.

"I am looking for Councillors Dax and Tarbut," Midna exclaimed to the councillors present. Clearly neither Dax or Tarbut were present. One spoke up.

"Your Highness, I saw Councillor Dax in the library just now," one replied, "but I have not seen Councillor Tarbut this morning."

"Thank you Councillor Horsay, has anyone else seen Councillor Tarbut this morning?" The rest of the councillors present all shook their heads.

"We're going to the library," I heard Midna whisper to me. "Thank you for your assistance Councillors," she said to the men present and we turned around and left the Chambers once again.

Dragging me by the hand once more, Midna headed in the direction of I presumed would be the library to find Dax. She was fairly insistent on the pace.

"Is everything ok, Midna?" I asked, hesitantly. I could tell Midna was on a mission.

"We must find Dax as soon as possible. The atmosphere in the Chamber was not right at all," she said.

"That may have been because you were holding my hand," I tried to add, in jest, but Midna continued.

"No, it wasn't that. I am sure something has happened. I don't know what and I can't explain the feeling, but something is not right." She continued to lead me toward the library all the while holding my hand. Eventually we came to a large door and Midna led me through it. Inside was a library, a massive library. I'd been in the library in Zelda's castle before and that awed me, however this was even larger.

"Midna, this is huge!" I exclaimed and she looked at me.

"Of course it is, this is the Palace of Twilight you're in Link. Remember, you're not in your treehouse in Ordon anymore." Ah, Midna and her insults were back again, and I loved it.

"If it's so big though," I continued, "how are we going to find Dax?"

"Simple," replied Midna and she walked over to a desk to a small Twili wearing a pair of Pince Nez glasses. The Twili bowed his head as Midna continued, "I would like to see the entry book for this morning." The Twili picked up a large book which was on top of the desk and opened it. Midna looked at the page and smiled.

"There," she pointed to a box on the page, "Dax, Reading Room. That;s on this floor. He checked in earlier and hasn't checked out yet so we should be in luck." I looked at where Midna was pointing and could see Dax's name on the page. I had a quick scan of the rest of the page. Midna had already started moving away from the desk.

"Wait, Midna, look," I said as I pointed to an earlier entry from the morning. "Tarbut checked into the library too." Midna came back to the desk to look at the book.

"Tarbut, Research Room," Midna read again. "We can head there after finding Dax. Come on Link, let's go."

llll

llll

"Your Highness, Link, what can I do for you both?" said Dax, bowing his head as we entered the Reading Room. He was busy at work on his council papers.

"Dax, there is no time to explain everything, but we must meet with Tarbut. I need to introduce him to Link and persuade him that he is the man I should marry so I can claim the crown." I knew that Dax would take whatever I say, I knew he trusted me as much as I trusted him.

"Your Highness, of course I will help you with this. I can leave these papers until after all this bureaucracy has been sorted. Where will we find Tarbut?"

"Tarbut signed into the Research Room on the top floor this morning according to the entry book at the desk," Link explained.

"We should go right away, Dax. I fear as the days pass by, I have less and less time to claim what is rightfully my crown, fighting against Lyon and his ideals."

"Of course, Your Highness, let us go immediately," said Dax and we headed to the top floor.

But all was not right when we got there. The door to the research room was open, but looked battered, as if someone had forced their way into it. I walked closer but Link stopped me.

"If there's anyone in here, they're not getting to you first," he said, hand on the hilt of the Master Sword. He moved towards the door tentatively.

"Tarbut?" Link drew the Master Sword out of its scabbard and pushed the door with his free hand. "There's no-one in here," he said and gestured for Dax and I to follow. The room was a mess; papers were all over the place, the chair and desk overturned. Clearly there had been a struggle of some sort.

"What has happened here?" exclaimed Dax, "where is Tarbut if he's not signed out of the library, and he's not here?"

"I'm not certain, but I'm sure this has something to do with Lyon," I suggested.

llll

llll

"You called, Your Highness?" We turned around to find Lyon standing in the doorway. I saw Midna move out of the corner of my eye and could see her heading toward Lyon at a furious pace. I grabbed her trailing hand, which made her stop, inches away from Lyon's face.

"Lyon, I don't know what you have done with Tarbut, but I will find out," she almost spat at him. "You cannot kidnap or harm a councillor, the Elder no less, and think you'll get away with it!" Her orange hair glowed brighter than normal and her eyes were full of passion.

"Your Highness, please. I think you need to calm your temper if you ever want to become Queen. Why do you say that I have done these things to Tarbut?"

"Because I know you Lyon, you are out for your own gain and I have no doubt that you will take out anyone in your way."

"Midna," I stepped toward her, my hand on her shoulder, "I think we should go now."

"Ah, it's Link isn't it. We've not really been properly introduced, I am Lyon," but I didn't let him finish.

"Midna, let's go," and I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the Research Room, Dax in tow."

"We need to find Tarbut," was all I heard her say.

llll

llll

"Please, Lyon, please let me go."

"Tarbut, you are too useful. I know it will be in the Princess's nature to come searching for you with her light dwelling intended in tow. You will be found, but I can't promise whether you will be alive by then or not.

* * *

Wow, hope that's enough to satisfy you all for the moment. Getting a bit twisty and turny now as we approach the end!  
Let me know what you all think!

*-MM-*


	26. Chapter 25: Long Remembered Secrets

Yes, I am a bad, bad person! But hopefully this extra long chapter makes up for a few things. I am getting so close now. I know you all want me to finish, hell, I want to finish this story!

It will be done soon.

Thanks again for all the PMs, reviews and all, I really, really appreciate them

Peace,

*-MM-*

* * *

Long Remembered Secrets

llll

"This is a wonderful palace Gaia," I remarked, seeing the beautiful architecture of the Twilight Palace as we wandered about its grounds, having first breakfasted it it's glorious Dining Hall.  
"Indeed, Zelda," added Adalmund, "I have never seen architecture that could be compared to the beauty of Hyrule Castle before, but I think this is it." Adalmund was clearly appreciative of what he saw.  
"Does that mean you'd rather stay here with Midna than at Hyrule Castle?" I added in jest, with a wry smile at my lips.

"Of course not!" Adalmund added, and for extra measure drew me into an embrace. "For the moment however, it is easier for me to do this in public," he said, smiling back at me. I giggled but I could see Gaia out of the corner of my eye looking uncomfortable. I could also see Twili staring, although I suspected they were staring at us because we were from the Light World, rather than our very public display of affection.

"I know you're enjoying the freedom Adalmund, but can we try not to draw extra attention to ourselves? Gaia is here with us, and not only that is here in case Lyon tries to capture us again for being traitors," I didn't enjoy chastising him, but we moved back to just holding hands. I turned my attention instead to Gaia, who was blushing a little as she walked beside us.

"Gaia, do you know how far Lyon's grasp spreads through the Council?" I asked hoping she would at least have some knowledge of the Council from Midna.

"Your Highness," she began. "Zelda, please," I corrected her immediately.

"Zelda, then. I have little knowledge of Lyon's power or intention," she replied. "I know that Dax believes him to be a fool with little consideration for the Twili population in general, let alone Midna. There are rumours that he was related to Zant, in some distant way, but I believe that is just people trying to find a reason for his aggressive nature. As to how many follow him, I have no idea whatsoever. It is unspoken if it exists. Whether he bribes them or otherwise, we are not aware. Midna certainly believes that no-one would follow him by choice, but she just may be clouded by her hatred of him, I am not sure." I nodded taking in all Gaia had said.

"But what do you think Gaia? Why do you think Lyon is so desperate to marry Midna?"

"I am but a lowly servant in this world, Zelda. You are probably aware that I love Dax and he loves me in return. But we are unable to marry due to the laws. I am sure Lyon is aware of this, and of many other things that go on, all which come under his disapproval. It seems to me that wishes only to make the Twilight Realm the most powerful realm, and I am sure he would not let your realm stand in the way of that. He also does not value the strength and grace of women and sees them only as objects for a means to an end. He knows he must use Midna to get the power he so greatly desires but I am sure he would not mind her being his wife, as long as he can only see her and not hear her. He values what should not be valued and hate what should not be hated."

"It seems like Twilight will fall to its doom with Lyon in charge then," Adalmund surprised me by adding to the conversation. "Some of the strongest people I know are women," he squeezed me hand at this, "and I can tell that Midna will not let him beat her."

"I just hope you are right, Adalmund," Gaia sighed, "for all our sakes.

Suddenly I heard Midna talking to me – "chambers, now" was all she conveyed in rushed tones. Something was up.

"Gaia, we must go back to the chambers at once. Midna has something to tell us and I'm not sure it's going to be good news either."

llll

llll

"Where's that slimy little, backstabbing man taken Tarbut?" Midna was pacing her room whilst Dax and I watched her and waited for Zelda, Adalmund and Gaia to come back. We weren't waiting long as soon the door opened and in came the three.

"What has happened Midna? Did it not go well with Tarbut?" Zelda enquired.

"It did not go well with Tarbut because he has been kidnapped. We went to the library to find Dax, saw that Tarbut had visited there this morning too, but only to find the room where he had been studying, ransacked. That traitorous letch has taken him somewhere, I'm sure of it. He even returned to the scene and found us there too."

"Well that does hinder things," remarked Zelda, calmly. "But surely Lyon won't have taken Tarbut far?"

"He could be anywhere in Twilight," Midna sighed and sat down next to me, resting her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her.

"Gaia," Zelda asked, "what were you saying about Lyon and Zant being related?" Gaia was startled at being included in the conversation.

"I wasn't, Zelda. I merely stated that there were rumours about their being related, that is all."

"Nevertheless, Midna, don't you think, if the two were related, that Lyon might try to emulate something of what Zant was trying to achieve? It's far-fetched I know, if only based on gossip but surely it would be somewhere to start?" Zelda finished her sentence and walked over to the window to add, "it sure is beautiful here in Twilight."

Zelda's words seemed to make Midna leap into action and she got up and started pacing around again.

"You're right, what's the use of sitting here and talking about it? If that's all we have to go on, then we'd best make a start. Where do you think Link?" Surprised at her asking me for an opinion, I began thinking about our last foray in the Twilight Palace.

"Well, where do you think something could be held captive? I asked, quizzically, knowing full well where we should look, but giving Midna the option first to decide.

"Look, wolf boy," she added, jabbing her finger in my face, "you always wanted me to give you less grief about puzzles we faced during our quest, so here I am, giving you less grief. Use your logical brain!" It took all my might not to pull her into a passionate embrace, because I loved her intensely during these moments, but with an audience, this wasn't the right moment, so instead I just stuck out my tongue. Everyone laughed, except Midna.

"Well?" she added, and I swear she even tapped her foot at me.

"Well, _dearest,_" I began knowing that this term of affection would irritate her even more, "when we were last in the Twilight Palace we came across something that could hold things tight and not let go, don't you remember?"

"HANDS!" Midna practically shouted. "Link, you look like an idiot, but you're a genius really," I took this last remark as a compliment, as only I could. "Let's go! Gaia, Dax, can you stay here and make sure everything _seems_ normal." With that, she grabbed my hand and fled out the room. I managed to turn my head to see Zelda and Adalmund following on behind too.

It was weird to feel like we were on a quest again, although this time with more company. We were headed to the room where we had defeated the Hands to get the Sols back to open up the Twiight Palace all that time ago. Although it wasn't actually that long ago that we'd done it, so much had happened in the meantime. Plus you couldn't tell looking at the Palace now. Midna had done well restoring it so quickly and restoring the faith of the people. Or so she'd hoped anyway.

"Traitor!" Came a shout from a Twili man as we crossed the courtyard. I knew Midna did not really want to stop as she was on a mission, however she also knew she had to.

"Good sir, why such aggressive tones towards your princess and her friends?" Midna was using a tone of voice I'd never heard before, authoritative, but soothing.

"Your Highness, you sully the name of Twili by consorting with Light dwellers such as these. You tarnish the realm we live in. Just as you have restored it, letting them back in will only serve to destroy it once more. It is just like Councillor Lyon has pronounced in the decree."

"Decree, what decree?" Midna's eyes agape at what she was hearing.

"Your Highness, surely you've heard? There is a decree commanding that any Light dwellers in Twilight are on a mission to capture our princess and take over the Realm once more, just like before." I could see Midna's hair aglow with anger, and knew her eyes would be doing the same. When she spoke again, there was no more soothing quality, it was of sheer menace.

"Sir, you speak of what you do not know. What happened before was not mastered by a Light dweller, it was a Twili who created that madness. The only mission here is to stop the second destruction of Twilight, again masterminded by a Twili out for his own gain. I see it is already in progress, if one of my own subjects does not believe their princess and rightful ruler of the Twilight Realm!" The man looked at her, Zelda, Adalmund and myself quizzically, searching our faces for something.

"Your Highness, respectful friends," and he bowed in our direction, "I hope what you speak of is true, for your sakes and the sake of the Twilight Realm. I see these Light dwellers and feel no malice from them and I am inclined to show no malice back. However not all will believe you. Lyon is a very respected councillor and his methods of talking to the people are successful. I don't know what he hopes to achieve, but I can see from your face that it is no good."

"What is your name, sir?" Midna asked.

"Grayle, Your Highness," the man replied, bowing once more.

"What do you do Grayle?" Midna continued with the questions.

"I have but a small farm not far from the Palace, Your Highness. I am of humble birth."

"Well Grayle, when I have disposed of Lyon and become Queen, I want you to become one of my new councillors. I see that you have a wise head on your shoulders and I could use that within my Council Chambers. What do you say?" The man looked shocked, stunned and grateful all in one facial expression.

"Your Highness, I can but humbly accept. It would be an honour to serve you as you begin your rule over the Twilight Realm." The man bowed once more. Before, when he had shouted 'traitor' at us, his face seemed hard, but now, it had softened. Midna certainly had good people skills and it was nice to see that she didn't treat them like she treated me sometimes, otherwise she would never get anywhere.

"I will call for you when the time is right, Grayle, but for now, I must get back to the matter in hand. Thank you for your wisdom, it has been most helpful," and with that we were off again, towards the room with the hands.

"You handled that well, Midna," remarked Zelda as we approached the door that looked so familiar to me now. "It's not easy dealing with subjects who are against you. You are going to make a fine queen."

"Thank you, Zelda," replied Midna, shooting off a small smile. She stretched her hand out towards the door, but before she touched it to open it, something in her mind seemed to stop her.

"I've only just thought of this, but why aren't you called, 'Queen Zelda'? You seem to have the powers of a queen in your realm, unlike me, so what about the title?" Zelda looked at her and smiled.

"Technically, I am a queen, Midna," Zelda replied, "but I just chose to remain as 'Princess Zelda.' It is what everyone in my realm calls me and I am not offended. I consider myself lucky, compared to you, to not have that absolute rule in place where I need a man beside me to take the crown. Though, I hope that there will soon be one beside me." With this she placed her hand on Adalmund's and smiled, and he smiled back at her, returning the pressure of the clasped hands. It was such a small gesture, but it meant so much.

"Ah, well that does explain things, and don't worry, I am going to change our silly, silly rule as soon as I can," and with that she placed her hand on the door and it opened.

llll

llll

Link had been pretty quiet for a while.

"Bone for your thoughts, wolf boy?" I smiled at him.

"Just remembering the last time we were here, how I kept changing into a wolf every time we went into that Twlight fog stuff. It was pretty irritating," he added.

We walked through the rooms towards the hand room and we saw no-one. All the time, Link and Adalmund had their swords out in anticipation but we didn't come across a soul.

"Be ready," I said as we approached the door to the room with the hand. "I don't know what Lyon has planned but something doesn't feel right." I pressed my hand to the door and it opened, and we walked into darkness.

No sooner had we walked inside, the door closed behind us. We were in dark silence.

"Not a good sign," Link whispered at my side and I could feel him tense. I shot a quick glance at Zelda and Adalmund but I could not see them through the darkness. There was light in the room, at the opposite end. I could vaguely make out the hand shape, but not only that I could see something else too. I took a step forward, only to feel a hand in front of me.

"I'm going first," whispered Link, and I knew it would be pointless to try and stop him. As we walked closer, I saw that there was definitely something trapped in the hand.

"I'm going to send a light out," I warned everyone. We needed to see what was in front of us. The magic swelled from my fingers and soon, balls of light swirled above us. I could now make out the fact that there was someone in the hand.

"Tarbut!" I shouted. A groan replied and I took this for a yes. The four of us now ran towards the hand. The old man was looking forlorn in the grasp of the hand and I moved towards his head.

"Tarbut, what on earth has happened? Are you alright? This is Lyon's doing, isn't it?" I knew that there were probably too many questions for the old man to deal with at that time, however I wanted to get as much information as quickly as possible. Link and Adalmund helped him out of the hand once I'd touched it, and sat him gently down.

"Your Highness, I am fine, if a little tired. This is Lyon's doing. I was in the Research Room when he came with two other councillors, Dray and Tylan. You know those two follow him around like sick dogs. I refused to go with him so he made me."

"Why did nobody stop him?" I interrupted, "surely people in the library would have seen and heard this all going on?"

"Everybody is afraid of Lyon. He has some power over too many people who fail to stand up to him and his ideals. I am afraid I was one of these people, Your Highness and for that I am sorry. I should have stopped him being a councillor long ago, once I knew who he was." Tarbut sighed.

"Hang on, what do you mean you knew who he was?" I knew there had to be something deeper now, now Tarbut had been kidnapped. I knew that Lyon was not just your regular run-of-the-mill traitor.

"This was not discussed because at the time, your father was on the throne. The Council were sworn to secrecy and this is the first time I have spoken about it for many years. You know that Zant was chosen as your betrothed all those years ago?"

"How could I forget that decision," I scoffed, "go on."

"Well, Zant was of noble birth. His parents were highly regarded and your father thought that would be the best match for the Realm." I could have interrupted about how my father thought a lot of things, but I knew now was not the time. "What was kept secret was the fact that Zant's father had a mistress, with whom he had a illegitimate son." I could now see where this was going.

"Lyon is Zant's half brother?" I exclaimed. Beside me I could hear the intakes of breath from my three friends.

"Yes, that is true. Lyon is related to Zant. He has had to face that scorn for a long time, although fairly secretly. I must grant that he did well to become a councillor, but it was only a matter of time before it all blew up, especially now Zant is gone. Lyon has felt that he has lived in his half brother's shadow for far too long and no wants to make amends for it. He has not had the magic, or the influence nor the being chosen by Ganondorf as a puppet to help him His drive is purely to show that he is just as good as his brother was, if not even better."

Suddenly, I felt a little niggle at the back of my mind. I could hear something.

"_Now they know. That old codger must have told them. Now they know what I feel. Well, it won't take too long to dispose of them since I have this. I have bided my time for too long, it's the time for action, the time to grab what is mine and the time to destroy the Realm of Light which has harmed us for so long. Midna, Midna, Midna. I just hope you are ready to see your friends and lover perish before your eyes by my hand. I cannot wait to see you on your knees begging, begging for my forgiveness, begging for me to let them go. But I won't. I will destroy them and destroy the world they came from, all the while with you by my side, watching, experiencing the pain I have felt for years of not belonging. You will neither belong in this world, or theirs. You will become my servant for all time, because with this I am invincible!"_

llll

llll

I saw Midna sway a little, and I felt something too. I saw Link grab her arm and felt Adalmund grab mine.

"What's up?" the men seemed to say in unison.

"The Triforce of Power. It is back." I heard Midna reply. "This cannot be!" I looked at my hand. The Triforce symbol underneath the surface was glowing and I held it up. Link saw me and did the same. His hand was also glowing.

"It's awoken and found a new body to inhabit; one full of powerful thoughts. Lyon." Midna finally answered. "I've just heard his thoughts. He's coming here now and is planning to destroy you, the Light Realm and enslave me."

"What is this?" asked Tarbut, confused.

"Tarbut, an ancient power has awoken in Lyon. Zant possessed it through Ganondorf and with their demise, it seems that it has transferred to Lyon without our knowledge.

"What do we do?" the old councillor asked, getting to his feet.

"Tarbut, you must grant permission for me to marry Link," Midna added indicating him to Tarbut. "He is a Light dweller, however I believe that for harmony to be restored to Twilight completely, we must join together with the Light Realm and this is the best way to do this. This is why I was looking for you today, to seek and receive your permission for this." Tarbut seemed to survey Link from head to toe and gazed at his face. I saw Link stare him straight back in the eye and Tarbut closed his.

"Your Highness, it seems that you have chosen well. I fully support your decision to marry this man and I heartily believe your reasons behind it. After what I have now experienced at Lyon's hand, I see that he is not the right choice for your consort. On the Day of Royals, you will be pronounced Queen with this Link by your side. I give my consent to you marrying him.

"If we get to the Day of Royals," Link added in a stern voice.

_**CRASH**_. The sound came from behind us and we all whipped round. The door caved in and behind the dust stood Lyon, followed by Dray and Tylan. The men tensed, swords thrust in front of themselves in a defensive stance.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Been telling secrets have you Tarbut?" Lyon frowned at the old councillor, who suddenly bent down double.

"Tarbut, what is the matter?" Midna asked, crouching down beside him, turning her head to face Lyon as she spoke again. "Whatever it is you're doing to him Lyon, stop it" and she sent a flash of light towards Lyon who held up a hand and it faded away.

"What have I already told you about your temper, Midna? It will never get you anywhere" but with this speech Tarbut gasped and fell to his knees, no longer clutching his stomach. "Now I think we all need to have a little talk, don't you? It seems that you now know all about me, from our friend Tarbut here."

"He is not your friend, Lyon," Midna interrupted, "as I have already told you, you do not treat friends like this!" and she sent a blue light towards Lyon this time, who again, brush away the attack." Lyon laughed.

"Whatever you have planned, Midna, cannot be done. I have been blessed with the power that my half-brother could not wield and now I will use it against you, like it already should have been used!"

"A power from the Light Realm no less, Lyon! You know nothing of this power and how to wield it. I presume that's one thing that made you jealous of Zant in the first place, that he had magical heritage, yet you possessed none? Am I right?" I could see Midna was beginning to goad him and it seemed to be working.

"How dare you assume anything about me Midna! You do not know anything about me."

"I know enough," replied Midna, "enough to know that you are no longer welcome in this world. You have stood in my way for far too long for I will become queen and you will not see me become queen. I plan to finish you here and now"

"Then let it begin," invited Lyon.

llll

llll

Dray and Tylan ran towards us, but Adalmund and I took one each. It was clear that they possessed nothing of Lyon's power as they came running with their swords. Metal on metal we struck together. It was comforting to know that I had not lost my abilities as both Adalmund and I managed to finish the men off quickly and easily, but we were both aware that this was only a distraction and as we turned around, we saw a ball of light fly towards us. It made us stop in mid-movement, looking towards Midna and Zelda. They were in spell casting stance and light seemed to flick from one side of the room to the other. Adalmund and I could not move, however we could see and hear what was going on.

"I shall finish you, Lyon" came Midna's beautiful voice, full of anger and loathing. "I will see you dead before I let you claim Twilight as your own." Lyon's laugh came after these words.

"Petty words, Midna. You must finish me for that to become true and so far what have you done? Send light my way. It shall be amusing to keep you as my slave and see you beg for mercy. I want you lover over there to see that first, see his powerful, proud Midna screaming for mercy. Then I shall kill him, and you shall watch. Revenge shall be mine and I will tame you. You will be mine, Midna!"

Anger swelled within me; anger towards Lyon, anger towards Midna for leaving me, and finding me, anger towards Zant for starting the whole implosion in the first place. As I got more and more angry, the light holding me in place faded away. I could see that I had use of my hands, then my arms, then my legs and my feet again. Lyon was absorbed in his duel with Midna so I ran towards him, sword held high, howling my wolf cry. I could only see Lyon in front of me, who was all I was focused on. His head turned as I neared and he held an arm out.

There was a flash and I saw Zelda lying on the ground, motionless.

* * *

Yes, one of my famous cliffies! But they help me write the following chapters ;)

Let me know what you think of the chapter and I'll update again soon!


	27. Chapter 26: Mortal Draw

I've been listening to the TP music for inspiration. Man, that music is amazing; you know exactly where you are in the game and you know exactly what you should be feeling at that part of the game. Just wow.

Anyway, without further ado, here's the next chapter. My longest yet. I have a feeling only a couple more chapters after this at most!

Peace,

*-MM-*

* * *

Mortal Draw

llll

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" came a howling cry from behind me. Just as I had dissipated the light holding me in place with my anger, Adalmund had done the same and was running towards where Zelda had fallen. A hearty laugh came from Lyon's direction.

"There goes the first of your precious Light dwelling friends, Midna," he sneered, staring at Adalmund cradling Zelda in his arms, tearing running down his cheeks.

"Zelda...come on Zelda, wake up," was all we could hear in between Adalmund's racking sobs.

"She will live, Lyon. I am sure of that. You cannot harm a princess of Light and get away with it," Midna fiercely protested, sending another bolt of light in the direction of Lyon. "Tarbut, get Zelda and Adalmund out of here. You know what to do." Tarbut, who was now running in a surprisingly spritely manner, went over to help Adalmund with Zelda. I wasn't sure what Midna meant, but as Midna shot a triad of light bolts towards Lyon, who continued to casually wave them off, Adalmund hoisted Zelda over his shoulders and followed Tarbut, who was exiting back through the way we came.

"She will not be saved, Midna," came Lyon's voice again, as he flicked away another of her attacks. "It is unfortunate that I have to wait to kill both her lover and Tarbut, but for now, disposing of your lover will have to suffice."

llll

llll

I knew Tarbut would know to take Zelda to the Royal Tomb, the only place where she could be revived from such an attack. It was not well known that Tarbut was an extremely powerful mage, my father had impressed the fact upon me that it should never be revealed unless in exceptional circumstances. As much as I wanted to believe myself that Zelda would live, I knew that it was a very slim chance unless Tarbut could do all the necessaries. Saving the Light princess was definitely an exceptional circumstance if it led to the future happiness of both our worlds.

"What are you waiting for?" came the sneering voice again, "aren't you going to try and save yourself and your lover?" He sent another bolt of his magic towards Link, as I sent one out to block it. I knew at this point, I had to use a power that so far, I had not tapped into. Now he understood everything, I knew that Link would not be too startled if I gave him orders silently.

"Link, it's me," I sent towards him. I could see him still tensed towards any attack from Lyon, ready to try and parry it. I also saw a flinch of confusion across his face as I spoke to him, and he turned his head towards me, mouth wide-open. "Don't make it obvious, idiot!" I replied to him and quickly he snapped his attention back to Lyon, who was eyeing us with suspicion. "I'm going to put some magic around you so you can try and attack Lyon with your sword for a while. I need to listen to his thoughts, I need to listen to find out his weakness, how to destroy him. I cannot do that whilst attacking him. It's up to you to provide distraction whilst I do. Just don't get yourself killed, ok wolf boy?" I saw the corners of his mouth turn up into smile at that last remark. I couldn't be serious with him all the time, even when we were in pretty mortal danger, and I knew he felt the same. I felt the magic well up inside me and I sent it his way. "Go!" I encouraged, and he began his attacks on Lyon, as I tried to enter his mind and find how to destroy him.

llll

llll

"Where are we going?" Having seen this man in a state, clutched in a hand statue, it was now odd to see him running so fast around the Twilight Palace grounds.

"Somewhere where I hope we can heal Zelda, now hurry!" Tarbut replied. Even though I had Zelda draped over my shoulders, it was no problem keeping pace with him, she was so light, and now, felt so fragile. I didn't know if she was alive or dead and Tarbut's words of 'heal' were currently the only words that were keeping me going. We passed many Twili who looked at us running, mouths agape. I'm not sure if it was the fact Zelda and I were there, or the fact that Tarbut was running. It would have been amusing if it were not for that fact that we were doing it for a deadly serious reason. I couldn't lose Zelda. It was my fault she had been hit, I had not been protecting her...

"In here!" I was snapped out of my self-loathing by a sudden change in Tarbut's direction. He gestured towards a small door. I quickly looked around. We were not in a part of the Palace that we'd visited previously. There was no-one around at there was even less light than usual. Tarbut pressed a hand on the door, and cyan lines began appearing, before it opened slowly. "Quickly, before anyone sees us," remarked Tarbut and I did as he'd ordered. We found ourselves in a cavernous room, one that seemed like it should have a bigger door to it at least.

"Where are we?" I asked, all the while my eyes gazing up above to the glorious architecture that now appeared in the dim light.

"A place of death, and of healing," replied Tarbut cryptically. He was focused on his hands and all of a sudden, he opened them up and light scattered across the room. Tarbut had magic? This, I was not aware of.

"You have magic, Tarbut?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes," came the reply, "why are you so surprised?"

"I just thought that if you'd had magic, you could have rescued yourself from the hand that Lyon trapped you in?"

"Unfortunately, no. My magic, although powerful, could not overcome Lyon's. He has been tainted by that Triforce in his hand, the Light magic that he possesses. But for now let us leave that discussion and focus on reviving and healing Zelda. Lay her down over there on that marble slab."

"What is wrong with her? How are we going to heal her?" I asked, still unsure at how extensive the damage to Zelda was.

"She is close to death, Adalmund," came Tarbut's reply, I gasped. "But do not fear. We are in the best possible place for her to recover, but we must act quickly."

"But where are we?" I asked once again. My gazing around the room had still not come across any clues. There was writing on the wall, but I presumed it to be Twili, for I could not make it out.

"We are in the Royal Tomb," Tarbut announced gravely. "It is a sacred place and therefore we must be quick with what we want to achieve." The spirits allow us in here for a short while, but soon they will begin to attack us for lingering too long." This I did not like the sound of.

"Why don't they attack us now?" I asked, nervously looking around.

"We are in possession of someone in grave danger, someone who the spirits can sense is powerful and important. It seems that they understand the need for this, the need to unite the worlds and obviously the only way to do this is to have two live princesses, one for each world. However, they know that it will not take long for her to heal, or to die, so allow us the time for one or the other. We must make the choice."

"Heal, obviously!" I exclaimed. I felt we were wasting time now, although I'm sure that my questions weren't helping.

"Of course, let us get this started," Tarbut said.

llll

llll

The sound of Lyon's spells hitting the Master Sword were strange. The sword seemed to scream every time it was hit and jarred in my hands. I glanced over at Midna, who seemed focused on watching Lyon.

"I see your lover has no intention of helping you live," Lyon cackled in my direction. "It will be easy to finish you off, and then I will make Midna and the Twilight Realm mine!" Easy I thought? After 15 minutes of parrying his attacks he still hadn't managed to kill me yet, though I didn't want to think that too soon, obviously. I was willing Midna in my head to come up with a solution soon. Now I knew she had opened the channel between us, I knew she could hear me, but I also didn't want to distract her too much. I was in the middle of another parry, when I heard her voice in my head once again. I almost missed the parry because of her sweet tones.

"Link, you are doing a great job, but it is not enough. I now know how to kill Lyon, but it must take a combined effort from the both of us. It will also require me to take down the magic that currently defends you."

"Great," I thought back to her, my face turning into a grimace as I parried another magical attack. "But what exactly do I have to do?"

llll

llll

I did not know whether I possessed the power. I could feel the spirits all around, waiting for me to fail, waiting for me to succeed, I didn't know which. Adalmund was by Zelda's side, holding her limp hand all the while I had been channelling the power from the Royal Tomb to heal her. I knew this would take all my energy, possibly even kill me, but I knew the sacrifice was worth it. Saving the princess of the Light Realm was a small price worth paying for peace both there and here in Twilight. I hadn't mentioned this to Adalmund, I did not want him feeling guilt, however before I finished the spell, I needed his help with something.

"Adalmund, would you come here," I asked tentatively, "the spell is almost finished, however it would not do you good to be near Zelda as I finish it." Adalmund looked at me and nodded, before kissing Zelda on the lips and gently laying down the hand he was holding on her chest. "I also need you to do something," I continued, as I held the spell in my mind, ready to recall it once I had finished this task. "I need you to write something down for me, in case things go wrong."

"What will go wrong, Tarbut?" I heard him say as he walked towards me.

"That does not matter, nor concern you. However what I am about to say concerns many people's future happiness, so I suggest you grab a piece of paper from my bag there, along with some wax and my seal." He bowed his head to me and fetched what I had asked of him.

"I want you to write down what I dictate, nothing more, nothing less," again Adalmund nodded and I began:

"_I, Tarbut, Elder of the Twilight Council do hereby decree that the Councillor Lyon is a traitor of Twilght. His name shall be struck from the book of Councillors, and his power shall be relinquished, if he lives by the hand of our Royal Highness. If he dies, there shall be no punishment for the hand that did it, in fact, there shall be cause for celebration. My fellow Councillors, Lyon has betrayed Twilight by the highest possible means and his voice shall never count for anything again. Additionally, by my decree, Princess Midna shall ascend as Queen on the Day of Royals, with the Hero of Twilight, Link, by her side as consort. Her Royal Highness is more than worthy of the position of Queen of Twilight and Link has earned his place at her side. He has saved our Realm not once now, but twice. I regret to announce that I shall not see this great day..."_

"What do you mean by this, Tarbut?" Adalmund asked. I knew he would not let it go unnoticed.

"Adalmund, in order to save the Princess Zelda, I must sacrifice myself. It is something I do as an apology to Princess Midna, but also for the good of both our Realms. They cannot survive with only one princess; I presume there is no current heir to the throne in the Realm of Light?" I could see Adalmund understood, as he sighed and slowly nodded. "Can we finish the letter?"

"_...for I will have made the ultimate sacrifice to save the two Realms, by leaving my life-force in the hands of the Princess of Light, Zelda. I have no doubt that Princesses Midna and Zelda, along with Link, Hero of Twilight, can rebuild and strengthen the bond between the two Realms that was so harshly torn apart by Zant. They will have overcome Lyon's threat to make both our Realms great once more. Finally, I give Princess Midna the power to choose her own Councillors, choose her own Elder. With this, she can create new laws for the Twilight Realm, ones I know will benefit our people and the people of the Light Realm. I trust the wishes of a dead man will be upheld.  
Forever your servant, Tarbut, Elder of the Twilight Council."_

"I must sign below, and if you could make the wax seal, I would be most grateful, Adalmund," I said, taking the letter from his hands. "I entrust this to you, please see that it gets to Midna once this mess is over."

"Tarbut, how do you know that Midna and Link will finish Lyon?" Adalmund seemed to have this one final question, and I knew I had no answer for it.

"This, I do not know," I sighed, "there is no certainty in the fact that the two will beat Lyon. He is very powerful in his current state. I can only hope that by writing this letter that it will come true, we must be prepared for it. However, Midna and Link have a very strong bond; I could feel it when I looked at Link. In their minds, they will succeed and that is enough for me. Now, I must save Zelda!"

llll

llll

He'd sworn, not at me I knew, but at what I'd told him he had to do. It was such typical Link that it made me smile, but only for a second. I couldn't let my mind get all sentimental about the man I loved in the current situation.

"So I've got to stab Lyon at the exact second you send one of your bolts of light at the Master Sword?" Again, a quick smile, he always seemed to reiterate the obvious.

"Yes, wolf boy," I couldn't resist, "surely that's not a problem for you, since you've been honing your attacking skills for so long now?"

"Goddesses," I heard him mutter under his breath, "why will it work anyway?"

"Because there is Light and Twilight power within him, we have to destroy him with Light and Twilight power. It's all rather simple, yet I hope it'll be effective!" I told him, ever silent from Lyon, not knowing that we were having a discussion right under his nose.

"You two will no longer stand a chance!" Lyon's voice had become louder and more booming as the battle between the three of us intensified. I was hoping because he as panicking that he hadn't actually killed Link yet, or made me beg for mercy. In any case, I knew that we would have to end this soon, and I also quickly prayed that Tarbut had managed to save Zelda.

"Well, when you're ready," I spoke to Link through our secret connection, "so am I." Link began to intensify his attacks towards Lyon, who only served to fire more and more magic at him. I could see Link trying to use all of the Hidden Skills he had found during the quest and I smiled at the recognition.

The ending blow had little effect on Lyon; the back slice, more effective with Link hitting Lyon from behind, but I knew he could not keep using this, as Lyon would soon realise the pattern for this; the shield attack, Link began to use this more and more as Lyon sent the bolts of light towards him; the helm splitter, again useless against Lyon as Link could not get close enough; the jump strike and the great spin attack were both useless, as I could see Link getting weaker and he could not shield himself from Lyon's attacks using these moves. Finally, however, I knew he was building up to the most dangerous of all, the mortal draw. This would be the most effective for what we needed to achieve, as I would know exactly when he would be drawing his sword and striking his enemy, like he had so many times during our travels. This time would be no different. Link put his sword away.

"Giving up are we, _hero_," Lyon spat in his sarcastic voice, as he saw Link sheath his sword and kneel on the floor. He turned to me, "Midna, I hope you are ready to watch your lover die." I saw Lyon, and felt him, prepare his strongest and most vicious magical attack to send towards Link. His eyes were closed, incanting the spell. His attack would kill Link if we got the next bit wrong. I hoped we wouldn't. I knew we wouldn't. We had to get it right, as both Light and Twilight Realms depended on it. I saw Link's head bowed, subtly telling Lyon to get him, he was unarmed.

llll

llll

It all happened in a blur. I knew Midna was preparing her magic spell, as Lyon closed in on me.

"Watch your lover die," was the last thing I heard from Lyon, as, glancing up from my kneeling position, I saw him, eyes closed, preparing for what he thought would be his final attack against me. In a way, it would be his final attack, for this was the moment. This was the moment that Midna and I would defeat him. For Light. For Twilight. For Zelda, if she was still alive.

"LIGHT SCUM!" came the booming sound of Lyon's voice, as he released his attack. I was ready. Midna had pre-warned me the second before to jump, draw my sword and strike Lyon. She let her magic fly away from her, just as the tip of the Master Sword began to break Lyon's flesh. Light exploded around the room, and I couldn't see what happened next. All I knew was my sword was plunging deeper and deeper into Lyon, until it came to the hilt. Heat radiated off the hilt and I had to let go, jumping back as the heat intensified. Light was still everywhere and I couldn't make out where Midna was. As suddenly as the light appeared, it vanished, as if being sucked into the Master Sword. I blinked several times, to readjust and found Lyon, lying on the floor, Master Sword still in situ, through his chest. Midna was walking over to him, slowly, elegantly.

"You will...regret this...Midna" came Lyon's voice, raspy, breathless. "Light and Twilight should not mix... there will be retribution!"

"Light and Twilight are two sides of the same coin," Midna replied, levelly, repeating Zelda's words. "One cannot exist without the other. The only retribution will be peace throughout both Realms, something you will not see." Midna paused and laid her hand on the Triforce mark on Lyon's hand. "You have been unfairly treated throughout your life Lyon, however your hardship should not have lead to envy, or revenge. It should have led to new hope for you. I have no anger left, only pity, for what you should have become."

"Your Highness..." Lyon barely whispered. Then Lyon slumped, never to speak again. I walked over to Midna, and rested a hand on her shoulder and she lent her head against it. I knew this speech had been difficult for her, and I could have made a jokey remark, but I knew now was not the time.

"He was corrupted by lack of power and then corrupted by the power he possessed through the Triforce," she remarked. "I do feel pity for him, for his life. It can't have been easy being related to Zant." She then took the Master Sword in her hands and gently pulled it out of Lyon's body. She got up and sheathed it back into my scabbard for me.

"I should probably say well done to you though," she added, with a smile beginning to form at her lips, wrapping her arms around me, pulling me close, "but as I walked you through the whole thing, I don't think you deserve it," she grinned at me wickedly. All I could do was pull her towards me and kiss her, passionately. We stayed locked together for only a couple of seconds though, as suddenly, we heard a noise come from Lyon's body. I let go of Midna and stood in front of her, Master Sword drawn. We saw a light radiate out from Lyon's hand, the hand where the Triforce had resided. It made a twinkling sound and floated towards us. It looked like a fairy, but had a golden light, rather than a pink one. There was another flash of light in the room that Midna and I both had to shield our eyes from and no sooner had the flash appeared, it dissipated again. Blinking, Midna and I readjusted our eyes once more. Lyon was still lying on the floor, motionless but Master Sword still drawn, I ventured closer to his body to look at his hand.

"The Triforce, it's gone!" I exclaimed, "it's not in his hand anymore." Midna walked over to take a look for herself, crouching down and gently picking up Lyon's hand. I was already up and sheathing the Master Sword once again

"I don't believe it..." I heard her say in hushed tones. I snapped around to look her. There was something about how she'd said that, that was not what I was expecting. She was beginning to rise.

"What's up?" I asked, confused. Midna showed me her hand, "GODDESSESS!"

"Yep, that's exactly what I'm thinking right now," she said, as I watched the faint lines of a Triforce appear on her hand.

"How, why, what?" was all I could get out.

"Never one for great articulation of words, were we?" she mocked as she once again walked over to me. "Anyway, we shouldn't be worrying about that now, we must go and find Zelda!" I was suddenly brought to my senses.

"Yes, Zelda. Is she well?"

"I can feel something faint, but we must hurry and help Tarbut!" She grabbed my hand with her now Triforce-d hand and I felt the new power swell within her. Midna was now the bearer of the Triforce of Power, along with myself with Courage and Zelda with Wisdom. How the hell...

"I'm not dragging you, come on!" she exclaimed as we ran towards the crumbled door, out into Twilight once more.

llll

llll

Zelda's life was faint. I knew that Tarbut had not completed the spell successfully yet. I ran towards the Royal Tomb, not looking back at Link as I knew he would be following. Breathless, I reached the small door and pressed my hand against it, the cyan lines swirling underneath as I did.

"Quickly, in here," though Link was less than a pace behind me. We saw the three bodies in the centre of the room as soon as we entered and approached slowly. Adalmund looked up.

"Link, Midna, you're alive! Does that mean..?"

"Yes," I replied, quickly, "Lyon is dead, we shall be cursed by him no more. But forget that for now, how are you?"

"Tarbut has been in a trance these last 15 minutes and has not spoken a single word. He won't let me near Zelda and I have no idea whether she is alive or not," he replied. I could see that he had been crying and I did not think less of him for that. I had cried when I almost lost Link.

"She is alive, but only just," I said, putting my hand on his arm, "please be assured that I trust Tarbut. He is doing what I have asked of him."

"But he will die, yes?"Adalmund asked.

"Yes, he will. But I will make sure that his memory is not forgotten. He has made the ultimate sacrifice in saving both our Realms and he will be honoured. Do not worry about that".

"He gave me this to give to you," Adalmund offered me a letter and I took it in both hands. "Wait, Midna..." Adalmund began, as he too saw the Triforce symbol resting on my hand, "where did that come from?" I sighed.

"From Lyon. For some reason the Triforce of Power has decided to reside in me. I hope to take Zelda's counsel on this, but for now, we must focus on her." Adalmund nodded, knowing for now the subject must be dropped. The three of us gazed at Tarbut, watching his trance like state with intent, waiting for whatever would happen next.

llll

llll

"Spirits, I beg for your help, your assistance with the sharing of life."

"_Who asks us for such power? And for whom will it benefit"_

"I, Tarbut, Elder of the Twilight Council ask for the power to be granted. It will benefit Princess Zelda, of the Light Realm and also the Twilight Realm, for without her, Twilight and Light cannot become stable, peaceful."

"_We are aware of the situation, Tarbut, Elder of the Twilight Council. We know that this is how things should end. But pray tell, why give up your own life?"_

"Spirits, I have let wrong things happen in Twilight. I have too many regretful decisions to remember. It is Princess Midna's time to ascend to Queen and I only wish to set her out on that course. She will, along with Link, Hero of Twilight, make Twilight prosperous and peaceful. I wish to play a part in this, by sacrificing my own life."

"_What you do is selfless and wise, Tarbut, Elder of the Twilight Council. We shall grant this power, grant that Princess Zelda of the Light Realm shall live and you shall die. We know the Princess of Twilight will be forever grateful for your deed, we know your acts will be remembered."_

"Thank you Spirits, this is of comfort to me and I go to the next Realm a happy and contented man."

"_Go well, Tarbut, Elder of the Twilight Council. Go well and with our blessing."_

llll

llll

Silence. I could hear my thoughts but were unsure of what they were saying. I flickered my eyes open blinking against the light which was now penetrating them. I found myself to be lying down. Odd, I thought, I'm sure I was standing up just a moment ago. I flexed my fingers in my arm not covered in plaster. Why could I still hear nothing?

"Zelda!" suddenly this shout pierced the silence. I felt a hand clutch mine and a face loomed into view above me. "You're alive."

I blinked again to finally focus on the face of Adalmund, the Head of my Royal Guard and my soon to be consort.

"Hello," I said sheepishly, "what am I doing down here?" Gently, Adalmund raised me to a sitting position, and held my face in his hands.

"Lyon hit you with a spell, which left you almost dead," he replied, "and Tarbut has brought you back to life by sacrificing his own." Adalmund gestured to a body lying on a marble slab next to the one I was now sat on. I could feel my mouth open in shock. I heard another voice, Midna's.

"Tarbut has sacrificed his life for yours. He was willing, along with our Spirits, to save you, which in turn will save both the Light and Twilight Realms."

"For that, I am truly grateful," I answered. "Will he be remembered for his sacrifice?"

"That he will, Zelda. I will create a holiday for the occasion, in celebration of Tarbut's life and sacrifice." I nodded my thanks.

"Good to have you back," came Link's strong voice, as he came over to put a strong hand on my shoulder. I smiled.

"Lyon is dead?" I asked, hesitantly. I saw a flicker of amusement between Midna and Link's eyes.

"You doubt us, Zelda?" came Midna's reply, with a smile at her lips. "He was no match for me and my wolf boy." I laughed and saw Link roll his eyes at the remark. But I knew he had enjoyed it really. "But we do have a surprise for you, Zelda," Midna added as she held up her hand towards me. I gasped.

"It cannot be! The Triforce of Power?" I took Midna's hand and felt the Triforce flow within her.

"Can you tell us why it has decided to reside in me?" Midna asked, quizzically. "So far it has only resided in dangerous people."

"You are dangerous..." I heard Link mutter under his breath.

"Only to you," Midna continued, smiling wickedly. I continued to hold Midna's hand, sensing the Triforce, trying to understand its purpose.

"It has chosen you," I finally remarked, "it believes you to be powerful, but also, not corrupt. It senses that you are able to handle its ability, its potential without cause for fear. It also believes that it proves the connection between Light and Twilight. You epitomise this, Midna, with your selfless acts on the quest, your love of a Light dweller..." I stopped as Midna's mouth first turned into one of shock, then embarrassment.

"He's not meant to know that, you know Zelda."

"I already know, oh great princess," interjected Link, pulling Midna toward him into an embrace. I giggled.

"Shall we all get out of here?" asked Link. Adalmund gently lifted me off the marble slab and set me down beside it.

"If you don't mind, Zelda, I shall carry Tarbut, so he can be mourned and laid to rest properly," Adalmund said.

"Of course," I replied, "we owe him so much."

And with that, he picked up Tarbut's limp body and the rest of us followed on behind, Link and Midna holding hands, and we walked back to the Great Hall of the Twilight Palace.

* * *

I think this is a poor, poor chapter. My battle writing skills are so tremendously bad! Hope it didn't spoil the overall effect though and I would love to hear what you all think.

'Til next time!


	28. Chapter 27: Goodbyes

Yes, I know. I am a bad writer. The delay in getting this up is appalling. My only excuse is that after so long on this story, I wanted to get the ending just right. Hopefully you'll be happy with this. I have a epilogue to follow, which, my friends, will be the last chapter of Days. Wow. Thanks for coming on the ride, and see you next time, for the last time.

Peace,

*-MM-*

* * *

Goodbyes

llll

As we walked through the palace, everyone was staring. To be frank, it was an odd sight; three light dwellers along with myself and Tarbut's body slumped over Adalmund's shoulders was not a usual sight in Twilight. Oh, and maybe the fact that I was holding Link's hand caused a little bit of curiosity too.

"We must head to the Council Chambers first and foremost. I must present what has happened with Lyon to the Council, and Tarbut's body, rest his soul, will be the best confirmation of this," I was intent on sorting out this mess as quickly as possible.

"Midna," Adalmund interrupted, "don't forget the letter I gave you. That is more than enough proof for the councillors too. I scribed it as Tarbut dictated it."

"Thank you for reminding me of that, Adalmund. However we still must take Tarbut to the Council Chambers so he can be honoured properly by his peers."

llll

llll

It was fantastic to be walking with Midna, holding her hand, around the Twilight Palace. Of course, the mood was a little subdued as Adalmund gently carried Tarbut's lifeless body, however I could not stop thinking about the future, what would happen next. I did not yet know the content of the letter, neither did Midna I suspected, as when Adalmund handed it to her she tucked it quickly into her tunic. Nevertheless, I assumed (and hoped) that what it contained would be affirmation that Midna could become Queen of Twilight and that I would be able to be by her side.

We reached the Council Chambers and Midna pushed both doors wide open and made her, subtle as ever, entrance into the chambers.

"Your Highness!" came the gasps from the councillors inside the chambers. I could see Dax working in the corner, but he got up as soon as he saw Tarbut.

"Your Highness," he began, "What happened?" I saw Midna gesture to Adalmund to bring Tarbut's body forward and lay it on the table.

"Councillors, I regret to inform you that Tarbut, Elder of the Twilight Council, has sacrificed his life for the sake of Twilight. Former Councillor Lyon almost murdered Princess Zelda and Tarbut died healing her," I was transfixed by the beauty of her words. She was a wordsmith, perhaps why I loved her so much.

"He will be well remembered, Your Highness," answered Dax, "but what has become of Councillor Lyon. You talk about him being 'former'?"

"Link, Hero of Light and Twilight has helped me to rid our Realm of this scum. Lyon is dead," more gasps came from around the room. "He was corrupted, both personally and magically. He will no longer taint our beloved Realm with his dark thoughts. Before he died, Tarbut dictated a letter to Adalmund, Head of the Royal Guard of Hyrule," Midna nodded towards Adalmund, who spoke up after this encouragement.

"I can confirm this is true, councillors. Every word written in this letter is the absolute truth and came from Tarbut's own mouth. I beg of you to read it now." Midna pulled the letter from her tunic and handed it to Dax, who took it, opened the wax seal and read it aloud to the entire chambers.

"Councillors," Dax began, as he had finished the letter, "I think we can establish from this letter that Midna will ascend to the throne on the Day of Royals in three days time. She will be crowned Queen of Twilight and Link, Hero of Light and Twilight will be by her side." Murmurs spread throughout the room, glances exchanged between councillors as they took all the words in. Eventually, one spoke up.

"Your Highness, it will be an honour to serve you as you become monarch of our Realm," and he came forward, bowed his head and kissed Midna's hand. He then turned to me. "It will also be an honour to have such a noble young man on the throne beside you. I can see that you will both restore peace and harmony to our dear Realm, something it has not seen since the passing of His Majesty," and he shook my hand heartily. All of the councillors in the room followed suit, first kissing Midna's hand then shaking mine.

"Councillors, I thank you for your kind words of support to both myself and my future husband. However, firstly I must name a new Elder of the Twilight Council." Nods went around the room once more.

"For his loyalty and service to myself during such a difficult time, I name Dax the new Elder of the Twilight Council. I hope you will all respect him and respect my decision," Midna bowed towards Dax, who was open mouthed at the news.

"Your Highness, I heartily accept your appointment and I will endeavour to aid you in bringing peace to this Realm once more." However it seemed that Midna had not quite finished.

"In addition, as I am being granted my own choice of husband, I will allow Dax to marry whom he wishes, regardless of their status or occupation. Peace will be more readily achieved when everyone is allowed to satisfy their own desires," she turned to me at this point and smiled her wicked smile and winked at me. "Furthermore, I will be inviting a new member to the Council to represent the entirety of the Twili. Grayle is but a lowly farmer in most people's eyes, but I believe him to be true and wise, and these are the people I want to help me rule. He will be invited to take the oath within the week." As Midna finished her speech, silence fell in the chambers. Then suddenly, one councillor started clapping, and the rest all joined in. Zelda, Adalmund and myself joined in and Midna seemed to blush, just a little; something I would save for later when we were alone to remind her about.

"Thank you, councillors," Midna started as the applause finished. "However, now we need to organise a burial and memorial for Tarbut. I proclaim that today will be a day, not of mourning the loss of a great Elder, but of celebration in acknowledgement of Tarbut's life and all that he did to help and save the peace in this Realm."

llll

llll

Watching Midna in the Council Chambers sent a wave of warmth and relief though me. I knew that she would make an excellent ruler and I had every faith in Link to support her. Adalmund had his arm wrapped around my waist and as Midna began to talk to all the councillors individually, I turned around to look at him.

"We must go home soon," I said, "I'm not sure I can be away from Hyrule for much longer."

"I agree," Adalmand replied, "however I presume that means we must take the Master Sword from Link to get back?"

"Yes it does, but I am sure he will give it up willingly. He should have no need of it here, plus now the three of us are all connected by the Triforce, we can communicate between the worlds without having to travel between them. Although," I paused, "I'm sure we can be allowed a small trip to Twilight every now and then. Perhaps for the honeymoon..." I broke off because as soon as these words passed my lips, Adalmund pressed his lips against mine. We lost ourselves in the embrace as when we parted, the councillors were beginning to lift Tarbut up and out, going wherever he would be put to rest for eternity. I could also see Midna and Link giggling at us.

"Finished now, are we?" I heard Midna's sarcastic voice.

"Yes," I smiled, "but we need to talk now. Adalmund and I must return to Light. As much as we would love to stick around for your wedding and coronation, I cannot leave Hyrule for much longer, I really should return. Which means, Link, I must have the Master Sword." I saw something flicker in his eyes, but I wasn't sure what it was.

"Zelda, of course you may have the Master Sword. It belongs in the Realm of Light above anything. It has served me and all of us when it has needed to, and it will serve you again when you go back. But, I do hope that you will use it again one day, to visit us, to let us visit you?" Link spoke eloquently. I think even Midna looked a little in shock at the amount of words that came out of his mouth in one go. My suspicions were confirmed.

"Wow, wolf boy, who knew you could talk so much? I thought you were just a half-wit?" came the sarcastic voice.

"Yes, but you're the one choosing to marry the 'half-wit' so who's the half-wit now?" he grinned back at her. I saw them exchange their steely stare, until they both fell around, laughing.

"Let us not forget the connection we now all share. Communication should continue once Adalmund and I return to Light. The Triforce will allow it so," I reminded them, as they brushed away some tears of laughter.

"You are right, Zelda. We will be able to hear each other. Hell, if you can't come to our wedding, then we'll definitely be at yours," Midna replied, and opened her arms. I accepted her warm embrace.

"I would like that very much," I replied and added "I would even like Link to give me away, if that's alright?" I saw his jaw fall open but he quickly regained composure.

"Zelda, it would be an honour to give you away to Adalmund. I look forward to that day," and Link offered up and embrace of his own, which I warmly accepted. When we parted he drew the Master Sword, "Here," he said as I accepted it into my hands.

"Thank you Link, but we must now take our leave."

"We will see you off," added Midna.

llll

llll

It seemed weird to be saying goodbye to Zelda and Adalmund. Weird to not be going back to the Light Realm with them. But my heart was here, Midna was here. I would miss my friends in Ordon, that was true, but Zelda promised me that she would write to Rusl, explaining everything that had happened since the Temple of Time. She said she would also express that I would visit from time to time, which was true. As I saw Zelda cut into the fabric of the air and watched her and Adalmund disappear, I had Midna's hand in mine. The whole situation was very reminiscent of what happened in the Mirror Chamber, when Midna had destroyed the Mirror of Twilight, and even though she was stood next to me, a small pang still made my face crease up a bit. She noticed.

"Are you ok, wolf boy?" she asked quietly as the tear closed. I turned to face her.

"Yeah, I am. I was thinking about the last time I saw someone disappear into another world, I thought I'd never see her again..." She wrapped her arms around me.

"You will never know how truly sorry I am for doing that to you Link. I've said it already and I will say it until the day I die. We have each other now, though, so I think we should make the most of that," she untangled her arms and cupped my face in her hands, planting a gentle but suggestive kiss on my lips.

"Don't you have a wedding _and _a coronation to plan now though?" I asked, brushing aside a lock of hair that had fallen in front of her face.

"Oh no, that's what Gaia's here to do. I'm sure all she's done whilst we were fighting Lyon is start the preparations for the two celebrations. No doubt she will come and find me soon though to go through it all," I saw Midna roll her eyes, but in humour. I knew she loved Gaia like a sister.

"So what do you want to do, whilst you are free from such troubling matters?" I asked, inquisitively, gently brushing her cheek.

"Oh, I'm sure you know exactly what I have in mind," came the reply and with that, she grabbed my hand and started leading me back towards the palace. I knew I had a dopey grin on my face, the one that Midna always mocked, but I couldn't help it. I knew this woman was going to drive me crazy for the rest of my life. And I was actually looking forward to it.

* * *

Epilogue to follow to finish the story.

Also, I am looking into writing a lemon that happens in Chapter 22: Reuniting the Worlds/and one that happens at the end of this chapter. I'd write it as a separate story but it would be related this this one. Anyways, let me know what you all think about that idea/this chapter!


End file.
